Secreto entre Sayajines
by Gaby007
Summary: Demasiadas inocentes como para saber que, justo en esos momentos, sus maridos se entregaban con la pasión que Vegeta le podía dar a Goku tanto en las luchas como en ese tipo de relaciones. Encerrados en un secreto del que nadie ni nada a excepción de ellos sabían de su existencia. Por que después de todo, Vegeta tomaba lo que le pertenecía y lo que sentía le era para él. Lemon Yaoi
1. Secreto Sayajin

Los personajes le perteneces a Akira Toriyama, en cuanto a la historia, es total mente de mi propiedad pues yo soy la escritora de semejante lemon yaoi.

Como prometí, la parte del lemon de Goku, pero con el nuevo cambió de más lemon de la continuación del pasivo de Vegeta, además, hay un epílogo que subiré si alguien me manda el pedido como un…

"Quiero el epílogo"

O algo parecido.

CONTENIDO DE YAOI, RELACIÓN DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE, SI ERES SENSIBLE ANTE ESTE TEMA, **_NO_** LO LEAS, DE VERDAD, NO LO LEAS. TAMBIÉN HAY LEMON EXPLÍCITO, DEMASIADO A MI PARECER.

Sigo diciendo, las letras en _esta forma _son solo pensamientos de Vegeta, no los confundan con los de Goku o algo parecido.

**Las nuevas partes van totalmente dedicadas a Michiru14 y a mi mejor amiga de FanFiction, usura-tialmant**

Siento la demora, a las lectoras de mi fanfic de "One-shot Lemon" sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, aprovecho para avisar que el siguiente capítulo y el penúltimo estará ya escrito y subido para el 2 de mayo.

_**LO RECORDARÉ NUEVAMENTE, LAS NUEVAS PARTES HAN SIDO INTENGRADAS, LO QUE SIGNIFICA, O QUE LO BUSCAS, O QUE LO LEES TODO DESDE EL INCIO. ¿VALE?**_

Sin más, a leer.

**Secreto entre dos Sayajin**

-¿Padre, entrenaremos hoy?-

-No, Trunks. Hoy no.- dijo nuestro príncipe favorito serio.

Trunks miró intimidado a su padre al mirar determinación en esos ojos duros de un color tan negro como un vórtice. Pero ese brillo se mezclaba con otra cosa que él no podía determinar ya que era un desconocido sentimiento en su padre para él, pues que él recordara nunca antes había visto esa cara tan… ¿Brillante? Sí, era la palabra correcta.

¿Qué era ese brillo? La respuesta la sabía Vegeta pero no quería admitirlo.

Alegría.

Eso era lo que significaba ese brillo en sus orbes negras.

La alegría por entrenar con Kakarotto. Esa alegría que ni él mismo podía explicar pero sin autorización, sin previo aviso, y se encontraba marcada en él. Su cara prácticamente brillaba de la emoción y excitación * Esa alegría que sentía a su lado, con quien de verdad podía ser quien era. Él sabía que su carácter irritaba a todos pero Kakarotto… Kakarotto siempre lo aceptó como era. Nunca se burló de él por ello, se lo reprochaba a diario, sí, pero nunca llegó a más de eso, nunca intentó cambiarlo o algo parecido, siempre lo acepto tal y como era y nunca fue como Bulma. ¡Por dios! ¡Es hembra le había disparado con una escopeta cuando se quejó de su comida! No era su culpa que la terrícola no supiera cocinar. Prefería que la madre de esta cocinara ya que ella SI sabía cocinar y además le traía a diario un panqué de diversas tiendas del mundo.

Salió volando sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su hijo y voló hacia Ciudad Satan, donde se encontraría con él.

Pocos minutos después llegó a un parque con un alrededor de edificios y a su sistema penetró el desagradable pero habitual olor de la contaminación a todo lo que daba. Quería sentir ese olor nuevamente, ese olor…. El agradable olor a dulces que tenía Goku, ese olor que le daba tanta paz. Ese olor que quería volver a sentir en su sistema para alejar el desagradable olor del ambiente. Y ese olor… Ese olor llegó a su sistema justo detrás de él y sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuello y una respiración en su cuello.

-Invades mi espacio personal, aléjate.-

Goku soltó un suspiro al saber que Vegeta no lo quería cerca de él como por lo menos algunos kilómetros de él. Vegeta lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. ¡¿Qué se creía que era?! El hecho de que venían a entrenar no significaba que estuviera a menos de 1 metro de él.

-¡Sólo ponte en posición de ataque, a diez metros de mí!- dijo este malhumorado como de costumbre.

-Vale, vale. ¿Por qué quieres entrenar, conmigo?- se apresuró a decir nuestro Sayajin favorito a nuestro querido príncipe Vegeta. –Tienes a Trunks y a las cápsulas del padre de Bulma.-

Vegeta sintió un calor en las mejillas. Nunca lo aceptaría pero se sentía bien al lado de Kakarotto. Él tenía un olor a dulce que le daba paz a su persona pero también era un buen acompañante en el entrenamiento, debía de mantenerse ya que hace tiempo que no peleaba desde la derrota de Majin Buu. Y sólo conocía a un guerrero que estaba a su nivel; Kakrotto. See, no había nadie mejor que él mismo Sayajin que, de clase baja, subió hasta ser el más fuerte, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ese Sayajin de cabellos alborotados había ganado su admiración gracias a sus ansias de siempre luchar contra los más fuertes y mejorar cada vez en sus habilidades. Estaba seguro que algún día llegaría a ser el Super Sayajin fase 4. ¡Pero él no podía quedarse así! Necesitaba mejorar toda habilidad existente, estar a la altura de Kakarotto ya que sentía que si no estaba a su lado, a su altura, a su nivel, sentía que Kakarotto no era para él y eso lo enfermaba.

- Este terreno no es ideal, destruiríamos los edificios.- dijo él inteligente, como siempre. Mirando los edificios y personas que se les quedaban mirando en la Satan City. Elevó su Ki y comenzó a flotar encima de Goku. -¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Vamonos!-

Goku soltó un suspiro al ver el entusiasmo de su compañero, aunque claro, él quería más que eso. No sabía exactamente cuándo ni cómo. Simplemente paso. De un día para otro sentía deseos de ser uno con él, de sentirse amado por él, no quería su odio. ¡Moriría si lo tenía! Quería tener algo más con él. Una amistad reforzada, con eso se conformaría, por ahora. Él quería ser el más fuerte. ¡Estar a su altura! Ser como él era y sentirse alguien cercano a Vegeta. Pero él nunca le daba indicaciones en su cara de que estaba serio, con él hablaba más que nadie, se sentía halagado por eso, claro que lo sentía. Con él se sonrojaba y siempre quería saber el ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Vegeta sentía lo mismo que él? Si era así él quería saberlo, que él se lo confesara, quería saberlo. ¿Cómo era su vida en el planeta Veguita? ¿Alguna vez lo vio de niño? ¿Cómo era su padre? ¿Tenía una madre? Si Vegeta era el príncipe era obvio que había un rey y reina padres de él. Sentía tantos deseos, ansias de comer, ansias de saber cada parte de él, saber lo que sentía, lo que quería, saber…. Saber lo que sentía por él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una bola con poca energía impactar contra su pecho.

-¡Apresúrate, Kakarotto!-

Asintió y elevó su Ki lo suficiente como para poder volar. Vegeta sonrió orgulloso y se apresuró dejándolo ver su espalda con la camisa de BadMan que Vegeta solía usar en veces. Sintió el desagradable sabor de los celos al saber que Bulma lo había tocado, saber que él, su Vegeta, había correspondido a sus caricias y gracias a eso tenía un hijo. Cuando Trunks del futuro le había dicho que su padre era Vegeta, trató de sonreír, ser como siempre, alegre, entusiasta, todo era una máscara. Se sintió morir al saber que el futuro de Vegeta era al lado del el de una mujer, su mejor amiga, Bulma. Aumentó su velocidad al ver apenas a Vegeta y le consiguió seguir el ritmo que tenía él.

Vegeta miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Kakarotto seguirle el paso. Se preguntó en que pensaba ya que lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos y moría por saber lo que pasaba en su mente.

Varios minutos después llegaron a un terreno de cadenas de montañas, desniveles y llanuras en mesetas con demasiado calor. De hecho, el calor obligó a Vegeta quitarse la camisa rosada y ponerse su traje de pelea azul rey ante la morada de un sonrojado Goku al tener que mirar todo el esplendor de su pecho ya que la parte de arriba de su ropa se pegaba demasiado y lo fuerte de sus piernas que se enmarca con ese pantalón azul tan pegado a su cuerpo y la forma cilíndrica de su miembro al enmarcarse perfectamente haciéndolo sudar. Ahora mismo nuestro Sayajin sentía tanto calor que se vio obligado a quitarse la parte de arriba de sus ropajes Kame de entrenamiento pero donde el cinturón azul hacía de las suyas para no dejar caer su parte de arriba, dejándolo con el pecho descubierto y la camisa azul voló para caer encima de una roca grande. Vegeta tragó saliva duramente al ver el pecho musculoso de Kakarotto y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-¡A luchar!- Vegeta cambió rápidamente el tema al sentir algo extraño y molesto para él en su interior.

Goku asintió con entusiasmo y se colocó en pose de defensa, si Vegeta quería entrenar, entonces dejaría que él comenzara con el ataque.

-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-¡Claro!-

Dicho esto, Vegeta se lanzó a Goku con una sorprendente velocidad sonriendo. Su mano tomó la forma de un puño donde sus nudillos se marcaban aún con los guantes blancos. Goku, con sus buenos reflejos, se transformó en Super Sayajin y con una mano detuvo el puño sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta. Es todo lo que tienes?-

Primer paso de entrenamiento, enfadar al contrincante para hacer que su adrenalina fluya como un río de lava ardiente dentro de él, subiendo su enojo y por consecuente su fuerza en los ataques. Esa era una de las lecciones que él aprendió junto a Vegeta. Servía mucho para que el oponente peleara con más fuerza.

-¡Maldito!-

Patada, golpe, gancho, puño. Toda clase de golpes se acercaban a Goku pero ninguno lograba su cometido de dañarlo. Nuestro príncipe soltó un gruñido y se elevó aumentando su Ki para comenzar a lanzar bolas de poder al cuerpo de él. Una estela de polvo se levantó de la tierra y entre todo ese polvo salió Goku sonriendo y limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su labio inferior con rudeza. Goku elevó su Ki y contra atacó al ataque de Vegeta con fuerza, tal vez demasiada ya que a Vegeta se le rasgó parte superior del traje azul, dejando ver su abdomen marcado. Goku sonrió.

-No creo que soportarías un Kame Hame Ha, Vegeta.-

Vegeta soltó un bufido saliendo de entre el resplandor de las bolas de energía de Goku ya que algunas se pasaron a una montaña detrás de él, soltando tierra.

-¡No me subestimes, insecto!-

Goku sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Vegeta. No podía sentirse más feliz de ver la cara brillante de Vegeta al luchar, su pasión. Siempre le alegraría verlo feliz y si él podía darle esa felicidad no se negaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la fastidiosa de Chi-Chi. Esa terrícola era lo único por lo que no podía estar con su Vegeta a voluntad. Debía de admitir que era hermosa, pero él nunca sintió amor por ella, más bien era el deber, el deber de casarse por ella debido a la promesa de hace años, esa promesa que lo mantenía atado a esa vida, lejos de una vida junto a su príncipe, Vegeta. No negaría que Chi-Chi lo hizo feliz en las relaciones debajo de las sabanas pero siempre tenía que pensar en el rostro de Vegeta para no sentir ese enorme vacío de siempre cuando terminaba, incluso se atrevía a decir que se sentía insatisfecho. Desde la primera vez que miró a Vegeta, cuando él vino a la tierra para destruirla, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver su cara masculina, su cabello que de alguna forma le llamaba demasiado la atención y ese orgullo Sayajin era lo que más le gustaba de él. Por esa extraña sensación dentro de él pidió que no lo mataran con la excusa de que quería volver a luchar contra alguien de su nivel y en buen estado.

Goku se preparó, colocó bien sus pies en el suelo hasta que sintió como se hundía levemente y se apresuró a poner sus manos en la posición correcta. Cargó Ki y Vegeta lo miró fijamente, logrando que se sonrojara levemente pero la estela de luz dorada que desprendía desde sus pies no dejaba que Vegeta lo viera y agradeció eso.

-¡Kame….- Vegeta lo miró y se preparó. -…Hame…- los músculos de Vegeta se tensaron y sonrió esperando el impacto y esperando salir sin dolor alguno de ese ataque, el mejor de Goku. Agradecía que no fuera un Kame Hame Ha aumentado 10 veces o algo peor. -…Ha!-

La bola de luz celeste salió disparada seguida de un rayo de luz detrás de ella que se dirigía hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Vegeta. Vegeta colocó sus brazos delante de él en forma de X y tensó esos brazos hasta que algunas de sus venas resaltaron en su traje. Soltó un grito de alegría que sentía, alegría de entrenar con él. Ese guerrero con el que sentía un vínculo más allá de lo normal, ese guerrero de clase baja que demostró que eso no importaba convirtiéndose en el más poderoso, su mejor amigo, aunque él mismo no lo admitiera en voz alta, él lo sabía, entre ellos había un vínculo especial, no sabía de qué tipo, pero eso no le importaba. Con el hecho de sentirse unido a Kakarotto se sentía completo, feliz, emocionado. No importaba si algún día pasado él mismo fue de los miembros de Babidi, eso le dio más fuerza y eso le sirvió para proteger un poco a Kakarotto. Pero ahora no sabía con exactitud lo que eran. ¿Contrincantes? ¿Amigos? O acaso…. ¿Eran algo más que eso? ¿Eran más que unos simples contrincantes? ¿Más que amigos? No creía que eso fuese posible ya que, no habían compartido ningún tipo de contacto extraño, por decirlo de alguna forma. No importaba, se encargaría de _ese _asunto después, eso lo podría jurar por su raza casi extinta.

La bola de energía impactó justo en el centro, donde los brazos de Vegeta se juntaban, en el centro de la X que estos formaban. Justo después de ese grito de felicidad del que Goku se comenzaba a cuestionar. ¿Le emocionaban las bolas de energía? Si era así, él podría darle las que quiera. Sin cuestionarse más comenzó un ataque con bolas de energía más grandes que su mano larga y dura. Vegeta trataba de esquivar tantas como podía pero algunas impactaban contra él.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa, animal?! ¡Te estás pasando!-

Vegeta salió de una gran nube de polvo y a continuación se escuchó el fuerte ruido de piedras al caer. Sí, la montaña ya valió, estaba jodida, jodidamente jodida.

Goku sonrió y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mirando a los ojos a Vegeta con los propios de un atrayente color azul cielo.

-Lo siento, Vegeta. Pensé que te emocionaban.-

Vegeta bufó. -¿De qué manera me emociona que me ataquen?- soltó con rudeza.

Goku no contestó y ante la falta de respuesta Vegeta se transformó en Súper Sayajin y se lanzó por él. Goku se elevó de la tierra esquivando el ataque pero se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. ¿Acaso ese guerrero también lo quería?

Y mientras Goku se comía la cabeza pensando en cosas nuestro príncipe, ante la acción de Goku, se estrelló contra unas rocas y estas se partieron hasta ser apenas pequeños fragmentos de lo que antes solía ser.

Vegeta se incorporó con dificultad y escupió sangre a un lado, al parecer algunas partes de la antes roca rasgaron el tejido de los labios y la sangre entró por su boca. ¡Rayos! ¿Enserio tenía labios suaves? Eso le enfermaba un poco, él era hombre, no mujer. Alzó la mirada y Kakarotto y momentos después, tal vez segundos, ya se encontraba detrás de él y lo tomó por los brazos doblándolos en su espalda. Goku soltó un gemido adolorido y Vegeta sonrió detrás de él al tenerlo como quería. Apretó su agarre sobre Goku pero no esperaba que este usara las piernas para atacarlo. Vegeta voló por los aires hasta impactar contra una montaña que no tardo en irse abajo por la fuerza empleada en el ataque.

-¡Kame…. Hame…. Ha!-

-¡M-Maldición!-

Goku miró serio la estela de polvo que se levantó nuevamente y junto a ella podía ver los bordes de un círculo que su ataque hiso en el suelo. No quería ser malo con Vegeta pero si era un entrenamiento debía de ser fuerte para demostrarle que él podía ser como él, tener su misma fuerza y demostrarle que era uno de los suyos, un Sayajin y no un terrícola. Le gustaba ser uno, en el planeta tierra tenía una vida feliz, claro que sí, pero… No sabía como pero sentía que tenía que estar siempre con él. Se cataloga así mismo como un terrícola con orgullo Sayajin. (A huevo, putos xD)

-¡Kakarotto. Eres un insecto!-

Sintió un pinchazo al ser insultado por Vegeta. Pero contradictoria mente la adrenalina volvió a poseer su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo, amaba las batallas y más con Vegeta. Vegeta sintió el entusiasmo en la poderosa aura de Goku y no pudo evitar pensar que ese tipo no se sentía satisfecho de tanto luchar. Elevó su Ki y se lanzó nuevamente a él desde el cielo en picada con un puño al frente de su cuerpo.

A Goku le bastaba solo dar una media vuelta y Vegeta pasó a su lado. Para Goku fue una buena experiencia poder mirar en cámara lenta como los ojos de Vegeta chocaban con los suyos propios antes de que este estirara sus piernas y en segundos se encontraba perfectamente parado a un lado de Kakarotto.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba volando y eso había pasado ahora, su entrenamiento era tan largo pero ninguno de los dos se enteraba ya que se sentía en su mundo cada vez que se miraban ambos a los ojos.

-Estas mejorando, Vegeta.-

_¡Claro que lo hago si estoy a tu lado, Kakarotto…!_

Más no lo dijo y, dando una media vuelta, se volvió a lanzar contra él. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del agua hasta que Goku sufrió las consecuencias al esquivar el ataque de Vegeta a duras penas por culpa del poco espacio que los separaba, realmente ese Vegeta estaba mejorando mucho en la velocidad.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Vegeta miró divertido a un Goku lleno de barro. La lluvia había caído tan fuerte en pocos minutos que casi toda la tierra ahora era lodo. ¿Cómo no lo habían notado antes? Quizá fue por el hecho de que estaban perdidos en su mundo, en su perfecta burbuja donde ambos se entendían. Parecía que su mejor forma de comunicar era el simple hecho de golpes, o más bien algo como el contacto físico, a ambos les gustaba en demasía luchar, más si sólo y exclusivamente ellos, sin nadie más molestando.

Vegeta miró a Goku, estaba lleno de barro tanto en el kame como en las manos, antebrazos y finalmente en el abdomen, una imagen cómica y digna de admirar por horas.

-Levántate.- le ofreció la mano.

Goku aceptó esa mano con segundas intenciones. Con una risita tomó con fuerza esa mano que le era ofrecida y la empujó contra su cuerpo. Un Vegeta sorprendido impactó contra el fuerte y desnudo pecho de Goku y ese lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos ya que él era más alto que él y podía rodear su cintura pequeña con un solo brazo.

-¡Quítate, insecto!-

-No podemos seguir entrenando así.- dijo Goku mirando el cielo hasta que una gota llegó desde el cielo para caer directo en su ojo y comenzó a parpadear rítmicamente.

-No dejaré de entrenar por unas gotas de agua, Kakarotto.-

-Pero yo si.-

Se incorporó del suelo y Vegeta se sintió solo al no sentir las fuertes pectorales de él en su mejilla pero rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos que para él era estúpidos y siguió a Kakarotto a donde sea que vaya.

-¿Dónde dejé la camisa….?-

-¿La azul?- pregunto sonriente.

-Sí, esa.- asintió Goku buscando su camisa por los cielos. –Mmmm…-

Vegeta miró la prenda azul justo detrás de él, en la punta de una roca. Sonrió ante el plan de su mente y tomó con rudeza la prenda para flotar un poco y colocarla frente a la vista de Kakarotto.

-¡Mira, Vegeta! ¡La encontré! ¡Sí estaba perdida en el cielo!- dijo él alegre con su típica inocencia.

Vegeta bufo y antes de que Kakarotto tomara la camisa y comenzó a flotar hasta quedar a unos metros considerables del suelo.

-¡Devuélveme eso!-

-¡No, ven a por él!-

A pesar de que la obscuridad ya reinaba en la zona ambos Sayajin podían mirar a la perfección, como si fuera de día.

Goku aumentó su Ki y comenzó a seguir a Vegeta, que ya llevaba kilómetros alejado de él cuando inició a volar en dirección contraria a él.

Pero después pensó sonriendo. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Cerró los ojos sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalar por su cara y pecho para mojar levemente los pantalones del Kame* . Se concentró en el Ki más poderoso aparte de el de él, que orgullosamente estaba al nivel de Vegeta, y pensó un momento. ¿Caerle encima o adelantarse a él? Al final escogió caerle encima y se concentró en el Ki de Vegeta y esperó un momento antes de tele transportarse en esa dirección.

Vegeta miró en dirección donde había dejado a Kakarotto y apretó la camisa entre su mano sonriendo. Pobre tonto, ¿no lo había seguido? ¿Qué planeaba Kakarotto? ¿Darle ventaja? Sintió de repente un peso demasiado grande es su espalda y eso lo obligó a descender levemente gracias a que estaba distraído.

Goku se sentó en la espalda ancha de Vegeta con una pose de perro grande, las piernas dobladas como un indio y las manos en puño justo delante de donde sus piernas hacían fricción. Su trasero quedaba a unos centímetros del de Vegeta.

-¡No soy un taxi!-

-Devuélveme mi camisa.- sonrió él y se acomodó mejor en la ancha espalda de Vegeta.

-¡No lo haré!-

-No me bajaré.-

-¡No estoy para tus juegos, Kakarotto!-

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. No sabían el por qué pero ese ambiente tan extraño para ambos les agradaba, así que Vegeta decidió dejarlo como estaba, dejándolo sentarse sobre su espalda. Y así, Vegeta con un bulto en la espalda, voló hasta llegar al monte Paoz. Donde llegaron alrededor de las 10 cuando su entrenamiento inició a las 3 de la tarde.

Vegeta se colocó recto y Goku se vio obligado a flotar para no caer contra el suelo de culo.

-¡Vegeta!- grito antes de que el nombrado tomara vuelo a su hogar.

-¿Sí?-

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Vegeta sintió un apretón en su puño y como este era elevado, era Kakarotto que con su mano izquierda levantó la derecha de él y las junto en un sólo puño donde sus manos se entrelazaron, con más fuerza como dije antes, formando un solo puño. El corazón de Vegeta comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la normal.

-Buen entrenamiento, Vegeta. Mejoraste mucho tu técnica de combate y en tu velocidad.-

Vegeta sonrió.

-Lo sé, Kakarotto. Tampoco lo hiciste mal.- le costó admitir mucho eso, de verdad.

-Ahora, dame mi camisa.-sonrió Goku.

_¡Jho, eso sí que no! _

Vegete se dio la vuelta y antes de poder escuchar una réplica de Kakarotto, con la camisa en la mano, se lanzó en dirección a Capsule Corp. por comida ya que se moría de hambre.

Goku miró con un tic en la ceja como él se alejaba entre las montañas con su camisa…. ¡Su camisa! ¡¿Qué manía tenía de hacer eso?! Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya había perdido 5 camisas azules con él y no sabía para que las quisiera él. Soltó un suspiro y entró a la casa antes de que el agua lo siguiera molestando ya que comenzaba a tener frío y eso era extraño ya que él era consciente de que su cuerpo era más resistente como para dejarse llevar por el clima de la tierra.

-Goku, por fin llegas.-

Chi-Chi se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, pero como si su contacto la quemara ella lo soltó.

-¡Estas ardiendo y estás lleno de barro!-

-Sólo tengo hambre, no es nada por el barro, sólo me ducharé, ChiChi. No pasa nada- sonrió Goku. Pero no podía negar que se sentía algo débil, sólo un poco.

-No lo sé. No conozco a nadie que arda literalmente por comida, Goku.-

ChiChi lo miraba con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos peor no le dio importancia y se fue a la mesa donde un bufet para 15 personas lo esperaba.

Chi-Chi soltó un suspiro y fue a preparar la ducha para su esposo sonriente.

Vegeta finalmente miró el gran semicírculo amarillo sucio y aterrizó justo delante de la puerta que se abrió de par en par dejándolo pasar. No pesto atención a Trunks ni a Bulma, que seguro preguntarían por su traje despedazado en el estómago y abdomen, junto con el barro. Corrió a su habitación que él había alejado hace tiempo de la de Bulma. Abrió bruscamente un cajón y de este sacó 5 camisas azules. Cerró la puerta con el seguro y se sentó en la cama del centro. Miró la armadura ya limpia a un lado de él, no la había llevado… ¡Eso no importaba! Se recostó usando sus brazos como una almohada y colocó las 6 camisas contando la nueva a los lados de su rostro. El aroma de Kakarotto entró en sus fosas nasales y pudo dormir tranquilo. Tranquilo hasta que su estómago lo llamó y tuvo que levantarse por algo de comer dejando las camisas sobre la cama y encaminándose a la cocina. Para después tomar un buen baño, esa sabandija lo había llenado de algo de barro en las manos, antebrazos y en la espalda baja. Sus mejillas ardieron un poco al recordar ese abrazo de parte de Kakarotto.

[…]

-¿A sí que quieres volver a entrenar, eh?-

-Sí, hoy no habrá nadie en la Corporación y no quiero perder el tiempo en tonterías.-

-¿Bulma?-

-¡Creí que sabías! Mencionó algo sobre ir de compras todo el día con Chi-Chi y que tardarían tal vez más de un día ya que la quería llevar a un lugar. No lo sé, ni me preguntes a donde, no me interesa.- dijo él serio.

-¿Trunks?-

-Entrenamiento. Goten.- dijo en palabra clave.

-¿Padres de Bulma?-

-No lo sé, no siento sus miserables Ki cerca. Posiblemente la señora comprando estupideces en otro país y el anciano con su tecnología, o alguna junta en la empresa, o jodiento.-

-No lo sé… La última vez me dejaste con mucha hambre.- volvió al tema de un nuevo entrenamiento.

-Kakarotto…- dijo fastidiado Vegeta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -¡Estamos en la corporación! ¡Miles de alimentos en la cocina!-

-¡Oh, cierto! No lo recordaba.- se rascó la nuca con dos dedos y rio tontamente, algo habitual en él

-Insectadas….- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al jardín. –Vamos.-

-¡E-Espera! ¡Devuélveme mi camisa. Y de pasada las demás prendas!-

Vegeta tensó su cara. ¿Qué se creía? ¡Por supuesto que no la devolvería! No regresaría a esas prendas que lo hacen feliz al tener el aroma dulce de Kakarotto a cada momento. Había tomado posesión con esas simples prendas, sin ellas no podría dormir. Esperaba ansioso el momento de tener más de esas prendas.

-Sólo si me ganas.- volteó su cuerpo en dirección a Kakarotto.

-Lo haré- dijo este con una mirada segura y sonriendo.

-No lo harás.- se acercó más a él, amenazante.

Goku en un impulso coloca sus manos en los hombros anchos de él y sonríe. –Lo haré.-

-¡No lo harás!- dijo Vegeta seguro, todo un guerrero orgulloso.

-Créeme que lo haré.-

-Yo creo que no lo lograrás.-

Bien, ahora Vegeta comenzaba a irritarse y prueba de ello era la vena resaltaba en su amplia frente. Mientras que Goku se sentía tan bien al hablar con Vegeta aunque fuera a gritos.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes y comenzaron a empujarse con la cabeza. Sus manos sin su permiso se entrelazaron como punto de apoyo para empujar al otro.

-¡Lo haré!-

-¡No lo harás!-

-¡Oh, claro que lo haré!-

-¡Demuéstralo!-

-¡¿Quieres verlo?!-

-¡Estoy esperando!-

Goku sonrió y se empujó con más fuerza contra la amplia frente de Vegeta. Vegeta correspondió la sonrisa con la propia y volvió a empujarse con la diferencia de que sus piernas fuertes ayudaron también. Así, ambos comenzaron a ir de adelante a atrás pero Goku a cada momento ganaba más y más terreno hasta que Vegeta se vio obligado a comenzar a subir por las escaleras largas a la segunda planta de ese edificio.

-¡No podrás!-

-¡Lo haré!-

Vegeta terminó contra la pared de nada más ni nada menos que la de su habitación, justo al lado de la puerta. Ambos se encontraban jadeando debido a que ambos tenían casi la misma fuerza y otro era más fuerte que el otro, pero cada quien tenía su concepto sobre esto. Y Goku no pudo evitarlo… Era como un impulso del que no tenía control… Sus bocas abiertas…. Sus respiraciones mezclándose… Explotó… Todas las sensaciones que Vegeta producían en él estallaron…. Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Goku aprovechó que tenía la lengua casi fuera de su boca y finalmente esta salió de entre sus labios a milímetros de la boca de Vegeta y primero su lengua se ocultó en la cavidad bucal de un Vegeta sorprendido y sonrojado para después envolver sus labios con los suyos haciendo un sonido húmedo cuando sus lenguas se movieron una contra la otra debido a los movimientos bruscos y desesperados de Goku por encontrar calor en el cuerpo de Vegeta pero él mismo sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo, comenzaba a sudar un poco y se sentía algo débil, sobre todo en las piernas, sentía que caería en algún momento.

-¡Mmah!-

-Mmm….-

Vegeta trató de quitarse sonrojado al extremo en su piel blanca en comparación con la ligeramente morena de Goku. Trató de quitarlo con sus manos que aún apresaban a las de Kakarotto pero este las estrelló contra la pared apretándolas y moviendo su legua, invadiendo, conociendo, explorando lo desconocido para él. No podía negar que aunque los labios de Vegeta fueran tan delgados, finos pero algo carnosos, eran duros, digno de un guerrero como lo era él pero estaba seguro que si se movía con más fuerza contra estos encontraría suavidad y así lo hizo.

-¡A-Aleja…!-

Kakarotto no le dio ni tiempo para terminar cuando este se separó ligeramente de él y después sintió sus labios contra los suyos, unos dulces labios, carnosos, excelentes. Esos labios se apretaron contra los suyos y diversas emociones explotaron en su pecho, emoción, rabia, enojo, pero extrañamente alegría. ¿Se alegraba por un beso? ¿Por qué sentía una explosión de emociones dentro de él? ¿Por qué Kakarotto lo besaba? ¿Acaso se alegraba como él cuando estaba a su lado? Intentó un experimento y movió suavemente sus labios contra los ansiosos de su…. ¿Amigo? ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¡Se sentía tan confundido y a él lo irritaba el no enterarse de nada. Pero sorpresivamente Kakarotto comenzó a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera y lo miró curioso.

-¿Kakarotto?-

-Me siento débil….-

-¿Qué te pasa?- comenzaba a desesperarse.

Goku se sintió feliz al mirar un poco de preocupación en esas hermosas orbes negras como un abismo sin fin el donde él estaría feliz de perderse una eternidad completa.

-No lo sé….-

Vegeta sintió algo extraño al mirar como Kakarotto cerraba sus ojos y soltaba un suspiro. Con la mano temblorosa tocó suavemente la frente de Goku, soportando el peso de este en una mano, y retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Estas ardiendo…..-

Lo cargó entre sus brazos y abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación con una pierna olvidándose de que momentos atrás estaban compartiendo el beso más extraño y excitante a su parecer. Acomodó mejor a Kakarotto en sus brazos y sus pies se separaron del suelo cuando comenzó a flotar ya que Kakarotto pesaba un poco. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo cuando llegó al borde de su cama y lo tendió con suavidad sobre este. Miró las 6 camisas azules y se sintió mal al pensar que Kakarotto tenía fiebre gracias a el calor corporal elevado después del entrenamiento de ayer y después sentir el agua fría de la lluvia tocar su pecho, una parte sensible en humanos. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta con pasos rápidos pero antes de salir escuchó el débil susurro de Kakarotto.

-No te vayas….-

-No me iré de tu lado, Kakarotto….-

_Mentiroso…._

Casi podía escuchar la respuesta que seguramente le hubiera dado Kakarotto.

Goku inhaló el masculino olor de Vegeta y junto a la comodidad de la cama quedó en un profundo sueño donde se miraba así mismo ser feliz con un Vegeta a su lado, juntos.

Vegeta se apresuró a la cocina por una cubeta con agua fría al sentir el KI de Kakarotto bajar a 1 000. Tomó una toalla de manos y la dobló de forma rectangular para ya no correr si no volar hasta la puerta de su habitación, cuidando que el agua en la cubeta no sé cayera. Entró por la puerta que se encontraba abierta y la cerró con la mano que tenía libre la cerró con llave. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y dejó la cubeta en el mueble al lado de Kakarotto, que se encontraba casi al borde de la cama. Remojó el paño en el agua y lo exprimió un poco para retirar el exceso sobre este. Con suavidad extraña para él retiró suavemente los cabellos negros pegados a la frente de Kakarotto y colocó el paño perfectamente doblado sobre este. Kakarotto soltó un suspiro en sueños y no pudo evitar mirar esos labios rojos gracias a la fiebre y al beso que compartieron hace minutos. Tocó su labio inferior con un dedo y recordó la rara sensación de la lengua de Kakarotto con la suya. Esa lengua que le robó la suya, la voz, su aliento….. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó detrás de Kakarotto que parecía tenía un agradable sueño ya que tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Esa sonrisa era diferente a las demás, esta hacía que su cara brillara con más fuerza, más emoción.

¿Qué le pasaba a Kakarotto? Era algo anormal para un Sayajin tomar enfermedades, menos las humanas. Trató de pensar pero nada llegaba a su cabeza. Reálmente era de locos que un Sayajin se enfermara. Ya que…. ¡Eran guerreros! ¡Por diós!¿ Acaso Kakarotto tendría otra vez una enfermedad en el corazón?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró la espalda de Kakarotto cubierta por el Kame naranja y la camisa azul. Miró la camisa y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro a ella aspirando suavemente el olor de él de ese pedazo de tela humano. Ahora el aroma de él era diferente. Olía como a frutillas recién cortadas, melocotón… No sabía que era exactamente pero a él siempre le gustaba el aroma cambiante de Goku, todo gracias a la comida. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró el ventanal de su habitación. Aún se miraba el sol pero no tanto como antes, apenas iba a anochecer. Seguramente Bulma regresaría en dos o tres días ya que sentía su débil Ki a kilómetros de distancia junto al de la _esposa _de él. Por algúna extraña razón sentía rabia hacia la humana por tener a Kakarotto a su entera disposición siempre, a cada momento. Gruño e inconscientemente colocó una mano sobre el cabello sudoroso de Kakarotto.

¡Kakarrot era suyo!

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento pero él creía que eso era lo mejor, Kakarotto era suyo, uno de su raza. Ni de una asquerosa humana ni de un extraterrestre. ¡No! Kakarotto le pertenecía a él. ¡Un sayajin! Uno igual a él y de sangre real! Sangre real…. ¡Claro! ¡Él era un príncipe! Tenía el derecho de tomar lo que le plazca de todo y lo que quería era a Kakarotto junto a él. No tenía que seguir con la científica ni Kakarotto con la terrestre marimacho*

Sonrió.

¡Estaba decidido! Tomaría a Kakarotto como suyo una vez recuperado y parecía que Kakarotto estaba de acuerdo ya que comenzó a ronronear contra su mano y a revolverse buscando su contacto, que él no dudó en dárselo.

Goku estaba dormido. Pero sentía una calidez extrema en sus cabellos. Esa cosa cálida revolvía sus cabellos con algo que parecía cariño y no pudo evitar buscar su contacto pensando que era su amado príncipe el que hacía eso aún en sueños. Esa mano se apartó de él y tuvo miedo. El miedo se fue de él al sentir esa calidez ahora más intensa revolviendo su copete desordenado.

-Serás mío.- sonrió con arrogancia.

Y como si Goku estuviera despierto, como si lo hubiera escuchado su corazón inició una loca carrera dentro de él. Queriendo salir de su pecho y estar junto al de Vegeta.

Vegeta se acomodó mejor detrás de Kakarotto y comenzó a dormitar a ratos para cambiar de vez en cuando el paño en la frente de él.

[…]

Goku comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos negros con un brillo en ellos debido al sueño del que no quería despertar. Sintió a alguien detrás de él y se puso en posición de defensa aún acostado. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó un balbuceo detrás de él y se sentó en la cama sintiendo que una cosa rectangular caía de su frente. Los rasgos de su cara se relajaron considerablemente cuando el masculino aroma de Vegeta entró por sus fosas nasales y soltó un suspiro cuando sintió una mano intrusa cubierta con un extraño material parecido a látex pero mucho más resistente que ese material ven su abdomen cubierto por el Kame naranja de siempre. Miró detrás de él y una sonrisa acudió sin autorización al mirar a un príncipe que él bien conocía con la boca casi en su totalidad abierta dejando escapar ronquidos que demostraban que estaba cansado. Con suavidad comenzó a retirar esa mano cubierta por un guante blanco perteneciente a Vegeta pero no esperaba que esa mano se apretara a la tela del Kame.

-Mugg… Mío….-

Sintió su corazón latir con más fervor al mirar como Vegeta fruncía las cejas aún dormido, tan masculino… tan sexy… tan… tan Vegeta. Y más al escuchar el balbuceo de él aún en sueños. ¿Acaso se refería a él? Sentía sus mejillas arder al sentir como la mano de Vegeta bajaba lentamente hasta su cadera y se sintió morir al escuchar el susurro de Vegeta.

-Kakarotto…..- comenzó…

Feliz comenzó a acercarse a Vegeta para tomar esos labios tan masculinos con los suyos como lo recordaba.

-Eres un… insecto….-…terminó él.

Se congeló en su lugar, a centímetros de los labios de Vegeta y soltó un suspiro sobre estos. Vegeta jamás cambiaría y eso lo tenía en claro. Se separó de él y retiró la mano con dificultad escuchando gruñidos de Vegeta pero no le tomó importancia. Trató de concentrarse en los Ki cercanos pero solo sintió el de Trunks seguramente en su habitación y el de Gohan y Goten en el monte paoz. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa al saber que tenía 2 pequeños híbridos a los que quería mucho esperando por él. Su padre. Esperando a que llegara a casa como siempre, que los entrene, los haga más fuertes, tanto o más que él. Se puso las botas del Kame y caminó a la puerta con las piernas renovadas. Se sentía tan bien en comparación a como se encontraba anoche. Soltó un suspiro y soltó en cerrojo de la puerta con demasiada fuerza ya que ese se rompió…. ¡Mierda! Trató de pensar en algo rápido pero Vegeta comenzaba a despertar ante el ruido y no pudo más que tele transportarse donde sentía el Ki de Goten.

Vegeta despertó sobre saltado al sentir el Ki de Kakarotto desaparecer de la zona para acercarse al de sus mocosos con la humana. Sintió un vuelco al pensar que lo había abandonado y un mal presentimiento se adueñó de él. ¿Acaso no quería estar con él? ¡Dioses! Se sentía tan….. Tan…. Confundido. Recordaba a la perfección sus pensamientos sobre tomarlo como suyo de anoche, y no pensaba quedar como un mentiroso cuando había admitido para sí mismo que él era suyo y de nadie más. Decidido a cumplir con lo suyo se levantó de la suave superficie que conformaba a la gran cama en el centro de su habitación y a continuación abrió la puerta para encaminarse a la habitación de la ducha de la gran corporación. Kakarotto aún no dejaba de atormentar su pobre mente y gracias a eso pasó la mayor parte del baño pensando en él, extrañamente no le molestaba pensar en él.

[…]

-¡Kakarotto!-

Vegeta descendió de los cielos con su típica pose de orgullo mirando como Kakarotto dejaba de mirar a su pequeño hijo para fijar sus ojos que mostraban sorpresa a él.

-Vegeta. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Sí….-

Kakarotto lo miró atento. Soltó un suspiro.

-Sígueme. Sin el niño, el no debería de ver esas cosas….- dijo al ver como este se acercaba a ellos.

Kakarotto asintió y con una mirada le dijo todo a Goten a lo que este asintió.

Vegeta miraba sonriendo para sus adentros a un Kakarotto que se acercaba a paso lento a él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Vegeta?- Kakarotto miro curioso como él se ajustaba un poco la armadura blanca que cubría su pecho.

-Aquí no es, sígueme.-

Vegeta cargó su Ki junto a Kakarotto y ambos comenzaron a volar rumbo a la Capsule Corp. Donde no había nadie ya que la madre de Bulma encontró una nueva pastelería en Francia y se los llevó a todos menos a él a propia petición ya que no le importaba los estúpidos alimentos en esos momentos más que tomar a Kakarotto como suyo y esa era una gran oportunidad que solo un estúpido dejaría ir, y por supuesto que él no era ningún estúpido. Esa noche tomaría a Kakarotto ¡Sí o sí!

[…]

Una vena sobresalía en su frente. Estaba más que harto de volar en círculos con un Kakarotto detrás de él.

-¿Vegeta, a dónde vamos?-

-¡Cállate y sígueme!- grito irritado.

Goku miró medio asustado a Vegeta al sentir como su Ki se descontrolaba un poco.

-S-S-Sí…- se aclaró un poco la garganta. –Si no quieres seguir volando, dime en qué dirección iremos y nos tele transportaré…- no quería admitirlo pero ver la vena en al frente de Vegeta lo ponía de los nervios, puesto que la mayoría de veces que esta salía a la luz era por su causa. Vegeta lo miró serio deteniendo su marcha en seco y pensó… Pero no había nadie en la corporación, podría aprovecharse de eso pero si lo pensaba bien, Kakarotto solo podía llevarlos a donde sienta los Ki de conocidos… No, si ese es el caso, no sirve.

-Pero no puedes ir a la Corporación, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- pregunto serio.

Goku analizó ese y asintió para sus adentros, Vegeta tenía razón, no podía sentir algún Ki familiar en ese pero… ¡Un momento! Un pequeñísimo Ki hacía acto de presencia…

-No estoy muy seguro.- sonrió Goku.

Vegeta lo miró sin entender, ¿a qué se refería Kakarotto?

-¿Tienen un pequeño conejo en su jardín interior, no?-

Se sorprendió y eso lo mostraron sus ojos, ¡el conejo! Pues claro, no se había acordado de ese insignificante animal que le era perteneciente a su pequeño cachorro con la científica.

-¿Lo conoces, Kakarotto?-

-En veces lo perseguía por los arbustos…- dijo al recordar los momentos que él y ese conejo pasaron juntos, mientras que Vegeta no podía evitar pensar que deseaba matar a ese conejo por pasar momentos con Kakarotto.

-Bien, pero…-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso Goku al ver que las mejillas de Vegeta se teñían con sutileza de rojo.

Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho y sintió sus mejillas arder. Si Kakarotto los llevaba, él tenía que tomar alguna parte de él para poder llevar acabo esa pequeña tarea, lo que significa, que tenía que tomar a Kakarotto por algún lado y la sola idea lo acaloraba. Ese maldito monstruo en traje naranja lo tenía en confusiones y emociones que no tenían para nada que ver con su carácter guerrero.

-¿Quieres que nos lleve allí?-

_¡¿Pero si no ves que apenas puedo con lo que siento dentro como para tocarte, maldita sabandija?!_

Y un plan se le ocurrió, quería volver a sentir una sola caricia que lo tenía ido de la realidad, ¡claro, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes?! Sonrió, esa forma podía volver a poner loco a Kakarotto y así no sentiría que lo tocaba, definitivamente era un puto genio. See, ahora se sentía superior a toda la raza patética de la tierra, cualquier escoria que no sepa cuidar su propio planeta era inferior a él.

-Kakarotto.- llamó Vegeta al portador de ese nombre con seriedad.

-¿Huh?-

Vegeta se acercó aún más a Kakarotto simplemente flotando el pequeño tramo que los separaba y colocó sus manos en los hombros de un confundido Kakarotto, él mismo sintió sus mejillas arder pues, él nunca tomaba el valor para comenzar lo que tenía planeado con Kakarotto. Acercó su rostro más al de Kakarotto hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el suyo, maldición, otra vez esos malditos insectos rondaban por su estómago, mandándole cosquillas. El aliento se atascó en su garganta al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros, tensándolos. Su corazón inició una loca carrera dentro de su pecho y sus mejillas ardieron al sentir como Vegeta se acercaba y comenzó a sudar. A duras penas recordaba perfectamente ese beso que habían tenido él y Vegeta justo en la puerta de su habitación y por supuesto que quería repetirlo. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Vegeta quería? ¿Volver a repetirlo? ¿Pero qué pasaría con… emm… el lugar a donde tienen que ir, que comenzaba a sospechar que era la corporación? ¡Maldición! Ahora su mente era un desastre y más si Vegeta comenzaba a descender poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaban pero hasta allí… Nada más... ¿Nada más? ¡¿Nada más?! Su impaciencia hacía mella en su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban a los costados de su cuerpo, sus pupilas dilataron al ver a Vegeta sonreír y su lengua humedeció su labio inferior tocando levemente a Vegeta, pero nada, ninguna acción por parte del Sayajin príncipe…

Comenzaba a impacientarse… Ok, estaba llegando... Un poco más… Un poco más… Un sonido de su estómago… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso Vegeta pensaba dejarlo morir, eso sonó muy dramático, ahora sus labios ardían y pedían a gritos ser tocados por los finos y delgados del príncipe pero él no se movía, al contrario, estaba totalmente quieto a menos de 3 centímetros de él con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. ¡¿Al infeliz le causaba gracia?! El odio destiló en su interior y Vegeta, al notar que su plan comenzaba, unió finalmente sus labios con los de Kakarotto, que bueno que al fin Kakarotto actuó, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, de verdad que quería tocar finalmente sus labios con los de Kakarotto.

La creciente furia en su interior al saberse un juego para Vegeta se esfumó tan rápido como encendía la televisión. Sintió los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos y soltó un pesado suspiro, no se creía capaz de atacar a Vegeta por ese simple pero excitante contacto labial que el mismo Vegeta provocó los deseos, realmente Vegeta debía de ser más considerado con las personas. Movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de Vegeta siendo correspondido por él, pero no pudo ver su rostro, pues casi al mismo tiempo en el que él unió sus labios, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados. Su corazón comenzó una loquísima carrera dentro de él y el cariño hacia Vegeta volvió a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, ese maldito bastardo tenía casi todo su corazón en la palma de la mano y vendito sea Kaio-sama, no pensaba arrebatárselo, él nunca arrebatada lo que ya no le pertenecía a él, ahora el dueño de su corazón era Vegeta, pero eso no debía de saberlo, ¿verdad? No quería sentir el rechazo que él le daría, pero una duda surgió en su mente… ¿Por qué Vegeta lo besaba? ¿Acaso él…? ¡Imposible!

Los dioses no podían ser tan bueno con un sayajin, definitivamente no, Vegeta… En ese caso, ¿Vegeta jugaba con él? La respuesta era un no, más él no lo sabía. Él era un príncipe noble que sabía que con los sentimientos no se jugaba, nunca se rebajaría a parecer un patético macho humano y/o hembra como para jugar con los sentimientos de su pareja, porque en contra de su voluntad o no, Kakarotto le pertenecía a él. Su padre siempre fue posesivo con su madre hasta que ya no se supo más de ella, su padre nunca le contó sobre su madre, él tampoco la vio, y su padre se llevó todo junto a su rostro a la tumba, ya no quedaba casi nada de su pasado. Pero Ahora… Kakarotto estaba con él y no pensaba en dejarse vencer por una humana patética esposa de él. Se separaron por la falta de aire y tomaron una gran bocanada de este. Goku se acercó a los labios de Vegeta para tomarlos con los suyos suevamente pero Vegeta se echó para atrás entrelazando sus piernas entre las de Kakarotto y sonriendo de forma cínica.

-Vegeta…- le miró con seriedad y sus cejas se fruncieron al ver que la sonrisa de Vegeta se ensanchaba, ese Vegeta era todo un arrogante.

-¿Pasa algo, Kakarotto?-

-¡Vegeta-teme! ¡Vuelve aquí!-

Comenzaron a empujarse delante hacia atrás más Goku perdía, no podía mover a Vegeta, parecía que ese arrogante príncipe estaba súper motivado y con energías a tope. ¿Qué le pasaba? Apretó sus dientes pero repentinamente Vegeta dejó de hacer presión alguna y se sintió caer al no tener ese apoyo. Ante su falta de concentración cayo de culo contra el césped de cualquier lugar donde se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y se sobó un poco la cabeza al sentir un dolor en ella gracias a sus pensamientos sobre la actitud de Vegeta y al volver a abrirlos se encontró con un Vegeta sentado y apoyando su espada contra un gran árbol con los ojos cerrados. ¡Ese baka! No lo había dejado volver a besarlo y eso lo molestaba de tal manera que le daban unas tremendas ganas de despedazar algo con solo una mano. Miró atento una gran roca a su lado que casi estaba a su altura cuando estaba sentado, podría… ¡Nha, la roca no merecía eso! Pasaron alrededor d minutos según él y Vegeta seguía sin moverse, lo miro atento. Parecía dormido, más él sabía que no era así, el leve y acompasado sonido de su corazón no estaba lo suficiente mente relajado como el de un humano que dormía placenteramente. Pero con Vegeta nunca se sabía, tal vez si estaba durmiendo. ¡Pues bien! Si Vegeta no lo quería besar, ¡él lo haría por él! Flotó débilmente desde su posición a unos cuantos metros de él, y así, flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Vegeta total mente sentado, sin importar que estaba a menos de 10 centímetros de él, eso lo hiso enojar, ¿acaso a Vegeta no le pasaban las mismas sensaciones que lo recorrían a él? Eso también lo entristeció, posiblemente a Vegeta solo le gustaban las mujeres como Bulma, y justo en ese momento, deseó con todo su ser tener un trasero en el pecho para parecer una mujer, pero no, él tenía _ciertas_ cosas que ninguna mujer tenía. Dejó de dar importancia a eso, su abuelito siempre le dijo de pequeño que no importaba el género, si no los sentimientos, pero no creía que Vegeta tuviera _esos _pensamientos de él, se disculpó con su abuelito al no entender a la perfección todos sus conceptos pero, ¡oye, mínimo entendía algunos! Bueno… casi.

-Kakarotto.-

Finalmente Vegeta se atrevió a hablar al tiempo que habría los ojos. Goku se tensó pensando que lo quitaría de su posición, más no fue así, Vegeta tan solo lo miró con seriedad, típico de él.

-¿Sí?-

-Si quieres besarme…- Goku sintió sus ojos arder y su corazón correr una loca carrera nuevamente dentro de él. -…tendrás que…- Goku prestó especial atención a esto. –… llevarme a donde sientas el Ki del conejo de mi hijo.- dijo y después se incorporó para quedar totalmente parado. -¿Correcto?-

¿El plan de Vegeta? ¡Nah! Solo quería conseguir que Kakarotto lo besara, pero antes que lo buscara. Realmente lo de verdad era que quería que lo tele transportara. Se sentía tan excitado ante el pensamiento de un Kakarotto retorciéndose de placer y dolor.

Asintió y tocó con suavidad el hombro de Vegeta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el pequeño y débil Ki del conejo ¡y magia! Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un jardín interior en, donde podía identificar, la corporación capsula, donde, a pesar de que era de noche en el exterior, dentro parecía de día por las luces. Miró en todas las direcciones, norte y sur, este y oeste para encontrarse con el pequeño y peludo animal.

-Ruperto, ¿cómo estás?- tomó con suavidad al conejo y comenzó a moverle las orejas. –Disculpa si te asustamos, eres un pequeño animal, me alegra que no te haya dado un infarto, mira que sé cómo se siente y no se siente bonito.- dijo sonriente.

-Escucha, Kakarotto.- dijo serio.

Goku dejó de jugar con el pequeño conejo negro y miró a Vegeta con atención, pues claro que sentía curiosidad. En escasas veces Vegeta dejaba su entrenamiento para llamarlo a él, seguramente lo que sea que estuviese pasando era muy, muy grave. Se levantó del suelo y ante esto el pequeño conejo salió saltando para perderse en el gran jardín dentro de la corporación.

-Necesito que me sigas, aquí no te mostraré nada, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo debe de saber.- dijo serio y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

Una vez que le dio la espalda a Kakarotto una sonrisa cínica adornó su rostro mientras contenía las ganas de reír. Pobre Kakarotto, su inocencia lo llevaría a la perdición, directamente a su habitación; la cueva del lobo…

Caminaron a pasos acompasados hasta la habitación de Vegeta y este, no sin antes abrir la puerta con su huella digital, a petición propia para que nadie viera las camisas de Kakarotto, dejó pasar a Kakarotto antes de él, logrando que este pensara cosas raras ante sus modales.

_¡Jhá, modales!_

Le llegó el fugaz pensamiento sarcástico.

Y una vez que Kakarotto estuvo dentro de la habitación, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de arrogancia adornara su rostro. Por fin lo tenía donde quería, no pensaba violarlo o algo parecido, si hacía _eso _con él sería por mero gusto de ambos, no por el suyo propio, no... Él no era así, no se rebajaría nunca de los nunca a ser como los violadores de los que había escuchado hablar en las televisiones terrestres. Eso no importaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Nada de eso importaba porque tendría a Kakarotto rogando por él para esa noche y más, eso lo podía jurar.

Y una vez que Goku entró por la puerta grande y blanca se escuchó en casi todos los rincones de la corporación, dejando por momentos aturdido a Goku. Y después se sintió empujado hacia la gran cama con sábanas azul rey. El causante fue el mismo que, después de entrar con un portazo tras él, lo empujó contra la cama, el causante era;

-¿Vegeta?-

-Como lo prometí, Kakarotto. Esta noche tocarás de mi cuerpo…-

_…mientras yo gozo del tuyo._

Goku le miró incrédulo, definitivamente no sabía sobre lo que Vegeta dijo pero su mirada tan penetrante le dio escalofríos.

-¿Vegeta?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez diferente, estaba hipnotizado por los ojos negros y penetrantes de Vegeta, que casi soltó la pregunta como si fuese un robot a pronunciar solo esa palabra.

Y Vegeta no quería su opinión, eso se lo dejó en claro cuando chocó con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos. Al inicio trató de resistirse pues aún estaba en shock ante los ojos de Vegeta, pero después descubrió que eso no servía pues Vegeta tenía sus manos apresadas. ¿Qué se sentirá tener a Kakarotto encima de él siendo él el seme? No se cuestionó más, pues no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, y subió a Kakarotto encima de él, rompiendo levemente el beso pero después este volvió cuando Kakarotto juntó sus labios rápido.

Inconsciente mente subió su pierna flexionándola hasta que ya no pudo debido a que algo le estorbaba. Tan rápido como hizo eso sintió los labios de Kakarotto alejarse de él.

-¡Ah!-

Se sonrojó al ver que su pierna rozaba la entrepierna de Kakarotto, rayos, él no quería tener algún tipo de contacto más allá que el labial y después el tomarlo, se sentía tan avergonzado como para tocar el cuerpo de Kakarotto.

_¡É-É-Él está en…! ¡Mi pierna está…! ¡Se está moviendo sobre mi pierna!_

Sentía como su pierna flexionada era levemente movida de adelante hacia atrás a cada movimiento que hacía Kakarotto al moverse sobre su pierna, ahora sentía que su rodilla tocaba algo que comenzaba a endurecerse y sintió más calor en sus mejillas al saber que era.

-Vegeta…-

Muchos suspiros salían de los labios de Kakarotto con su nombre trabados en ellos. Genial, ahora sentía el orgullo de ver la cara contraída de gusto de Kakarotto. Sonrió, evitaría tocar algo con su mano, más no con la pierna. Aumentó el ritmo que tenía Kakarotto moviendo su propia pierna, y acariciando más a Kakarotto con su rodilla.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Veg…eta! ¡Ah!-

Sentía la rodilla de Vegeta rozarse con más fuerza en su entrepierna, podía sentir como la carne de _esa _zona se alzaba y lo cubría y descendía y ocultaba el glande, se sentía extraño más no incómodo.

-¿E-Esto está bien, Vegeta?-

-El género no importa.- ni él mismo podría crees que semejantes palabras salieran de su boca.

Decidido a terminar lo más rápido posible volvió a posar a Kakarotto debajo de él y prácticamente le arrancó el Kame casi en su totalidad. La camisa la escondió bajo su cama y las botas colaron a algún lugar de su habitación. Se sentó sobre el abdomen de Kakarotto y primero se retiró los guantes, después se alzó la camisa y antes de poder siquiera retirarla completamente sintió unos labios posarse sobre uno de los pezones de él. Ahogó la respiración y se tensó, no creía que Kakarotto hiciese algo así, al parecer, las relaciones sexuales no solo eran de meter el palo y cavar hoyos, al menos eso parecía con Kakarotto a su lado. La camisa salió de entre sus brazos cuando su espalda se arqueó y mordió sus labios tratando de no hacer ningún sonido vergonzoso, mas eso era lo que quería Kakarotto, se lo dejó en claro el sentir una mordida sobre su carne del abdomen y sintió como el abdomen de Kakarotto se contraía debajo de él, seguramente para poder moverse bien.

-N-No hagas eso….-

-Yo quiero hacerlo.-

Goku alzó su mirada hacia la de Vegeta cuando este se alzó y quedo arodillado frente a él, para facilitarle la tarea. Sonrió. Allí no había cabellos de oro y suave y mucho menos piel de durazno. Ellos eran hombres, fuertes, anchos, piel resistente a ataques, cabellos que casi no tenían cuidado pues no era vital para luchar, rostros duros, bueno, el de Vegeta, que parecía hecho a base de puñetazos ante esa dureza y esas miradas fieras que daban a casi todos los enemigos mientras se volvían más amables ante los conocidos. No había nenas aquí, solo dos hombres que querían ser uno, aunque uno tuviese más motivos amorosos que el otro, que la mayoría era por posesividad.

Y lo inesperado llegó para Vegeta, sintió como su pantalón azul a juego con la camisa azul rey era bajados con rapidez al tiempo que las botas salían por sí solas cuando movió en extraños movimientos sus pies, pero no podía evitarlo.

_Maldito infeliz…._

Gruño por lo bajo y su espalda se encorvó. Sus manos tomaron rápidamente la cabeza de Kakarotto entre sus dos manos para después apretarla, por alguna razón no podía, o no quería, quitarla de e_se _lugar. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para contener el gemido que quería salir de sus labios al sentir la lengua curiosa y ansiosa de Kakarotto pasearse por casi todo lo largo de su pene erecto ahora en su totalidad, que podía presumir como un súper dotado, más no lo hizo por temor a que un gemido traicionero saliera a flote. Su miembro sufría de cosquillas ante la lengua de Kakarotto sobre él, definitivamente ese sayajin sería solo suyo.

El sabor de Vegeta era extraño, algo amargo. Rio internamente al compararlo con la personalidad de Vegeta con todo aquel humano que osara toparse en su camino. Su lengua serpenteaba de un lado a otro para después subir a la punta, donde un sabor más salado de instaló en su paladar. Se retiró un poco y bajó la mirada para ver como unos hilos de esa cosa que salía del miembro de Vegeta se venían con él. Conocía esa cosa, líquido pre seminal o algo así. Lamió ese líquido que comenzaba a resbalar por la comisura de su labio inferior. Un estremecimiento se adueñó de su cuerpo al bajar la mirada y ver todo el esplendor de su miembro brillante a milímetros de los labios de Kakarotto, y contando a esos dos pequeños hilos delgados que colgaban por el labio inferior de Kakarotto hasta la punta de su miembro. Un estremecimiento se adueñó de todo su ser y alzó la cabeza para atrás siguiendo e ritmo que la enorme bestia tenía sobre él.

No podía más, si engullía más de lo que podía se atragantaría o moriría por asfixia, nah, no moriría por algo así, podía apostar a que se tragaba una dragon ball con facilidad. Se sintió empujado nuevamente y el cuerpo sudoroso de Vegeta sobre el suyo.

-Es suficiente, dobe. Es tu turno…-

Y de una sola embestida entró enteramente en el jadeando ante semejante estreches.

Goku soltó un enorme grito de dolor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el aliento se atascó en su garganta, se sentía asfixiado.

-Me gustaría que estuviese más caliente aquí dentro…- murmuró Vegeta.

Goku sonrió.

-¡K-K-K-Kaio-ken!-

Y al tiempo que soltaba esa fuerte técnica hecha por los dioses Vegeta sacó su miembro de la cavidad de Goku.

-¡Eso duele mucho, me arde como el demonio!- se quejó Vegeta tomando su miembro y envolviéndolo con su mano, como tratando de protegerlo. –No v-vuelas a hacer eso…-

Goku sonrió. –Dijiste que querías más calor. ¿No estás feliz, acaso?-

Vegeta identificó rápidamente que se estaba vengando de él por lastimarlo, bien, el también sabía jugar, esperaría el momento perfecto para atacar. Soltó un suspiro y, después de verificar que el cuerpo de Kakarotto no estuviese demasiado caliente, volvió a introducirse de golpe en él.

-Estoy hasta el fondo…-

La primera y leve embestida vino de las caderas inquietas y ansiosas de Vegeta, logrando que ambos sacaran un jadeo, sobretodo Goku que era quién lo sentía a la perfección y de verdad, Vegeta era muy grande, tanto que sentía un leve escozor pero le gustaba… ¡Sí! Esa sensación… era de gozo, sí, perfectamente de placer mezclando con sólo una pizca de dolor, tal vez el deseo logró que el dolor pasara o simplemente era demasiado fuerte como para sentirlo, no lo sabía, pero que equivocado estaba….

-Sí, puedo sentirte….- dijo sonriendo.

Vegeta correspondió la sonrisa con una cínica, típica de él.

-¿Te gusta?- cerró sus ojos y se deslizó levemente del interior caliente y estrecho de Kakarotto, por Dende, se sentía tan bien allí dentro.

-Sí, ¿y a ti?-

_¡No sabes cuánto, Kakarotto!_

Goku abrió los ojos tanto que ahora parecían desorbitados al sentir como Vegeta se introducía en él lento pero hondo y ahora sí, el dolor lo atacó, mordió sus labios tratando inútil mente de tragarse el grito de dolor. Ante esto, Vegeta se quedó helado detrás de él.

-A mí también me duele, Kakarotto. Estamos juntos en esto.- trató de ser comprensivo, algo que definitivamente no era.

-¡Tsk! ¿Cómo te va a doler a ti?- apretó sus hombros al sentir como Vegeta se movía con lentitud, bien, eso no dolía tanto.

-Me duele… tu carne….-

Kakarotto lo miró con curiosidad en esos orbes negras tan expresivas, lo que logró que se sonrojara más ya que, él no expresaba sentimientos casi nunca.

Con un suspiro volvió a embestirlo pero Kakarotto no dejaba de mirarlo aún con sus ojos, ahora entrecerrados y no sabía por dolor o por placer.

La respuesta era conocida para Goku más no para Vegeta.

Dolor, y mucho.

A cada leve embestida de Vegeta sentía un perfecto dolor mezclado con placer. Pero no podía negar que hacía eso por gusto propio, amaba la sensación de sentir las tensiones del cuerpo de Vegeta sobre el suyo y esos suspiros que comenzaban a tener eco en él. Sentía el miembro de Vegeta al entrar en él y lo añoraba a cada momento que este salía de su estrecho interior. Pero finalmente, por fin, estaba unido en cuerpo con Vegeta, esto era mejor que la fusión de sus dos hijos, de eso estaba seguro. La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir una leve bola de energía impactar contra su pecho.

-Discúlpame, es sólo que…- Vegeta se sonrojó. -… No pude controlarme.- admitió sonrojado y sus manos se apretaron en las fuertes pectorales de Kakarotto, que ahora según sus leyes, era su compañero de vida y Kakarotto era consciente de eso, pues lo había mencionado algunas semanas atrás. Aumentó un poco el lentísimo ritmo que llevaban y un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, pero su garganta no estaba hecha para soltar jadeos y mucho menos gemidos, así que, con mucho gusto, unió sus labios con los temblorosos de Kakarotto en un beso rápido y salvaje.

-Mejorará pronto, Kakarotto…- prometió en voz baja más Goku lo escuchó.

-Sé que así será, Vegeta. A tu lado todo es bien….- Vegeta soltó un jadeo y sintió que tragarlo fue lo mejor del mundo. -… excepto en las peleas, allí sí salgo herido…-

Ambos rieron pero esa sonrisa que se creó cuando sus labios se separaron fue sustituida por una clara mueca de placer, placer masculino que solo sus cuerpos podían darse mutuamente. El dolor milagrosamente había pasado casi del todo. Goku apretó la sabana bajo él de la cama de Vegeta y su espalda se arqueó al sentir una agradable sensación de su entrepierna, era la mano de Vegeta que lo ayudaba a no sentir tanto dolor.

-¡Tsk! Demasiado sensible.-

Goku sonrió y Vegeta aumentó el ritmo, otra vez.

_D-Duele…_

-Duele mucho, Vegeta.-

_¡Idiota!_

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Deja de hablarme. Maldita sea. Me pones nervioso!- arremetió con más fuerza en él gruñendo.

-¡V-Vegeta!-

Doce, diecisiete, diecinueve, veintiún, veintidós…

-Creí que habías dicho que no había flujo allí abajo, Vegeta…- y después un nuevo grito de dolor al sentir a Vegeta entrar con más fuerza en él, ¿acaso le excitaba su dolor?

-¡Es sangre, inepto!- grito en respuesta al mirar como su miembro tenía hilos de ese conocido líquido carmesí y caliente.

-¡Sal de mí, eso e-e-es asqueroso!-

Kakarotto comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos pero él no pensaba dejarlo escapar, finalmente lo tenía debajo de él y no pensaba dejarlo ir así de fácil.

Soltó una risa y aumentó el ritmo, pero su risa atrajo la atención de Kakarotto.

-¿V-Vegeta?-

-Así que finalmente te retuerces como un insecto…-

Goku sonrió, hora de devolver algo.

-Exacto, como un insecto, más específicamente…- Vegeta lo miró atento más no dejó de moverse. -… un gusano…- dijo sonriente.

Vegeta se tensó encima de Goku y su rostro se tensó. Miró a Kakarotto debajo de él. No… Kakarotto no era un gusano, siempre lo insultaba pero no lo decía con afán de ofenderlo, Kakarotto era… era... más hermoso que cualquier sabandija en la tierra… ¡Rayos! ¡¿Él pensó eso?! Definitivamente nunca había que pensar con la cabeza caliente, literal. (El que entendió, entendió…)

-¡Patrañas!-

Y antes de que a Kakarotto se le ocurriese decir algo que haría que volviese a pensar en tonterías, según él, unió sus labios con los de la enorme bestia, como a él le gustaba decirle, pero era algo difícil mantenerlos con el constante movimiento de su cuerpo, por lo que sus labios apenas se rozaban. Tango Goku como Vegeta pensaban que eso era frustrante, lo mostraban con constantes gruñidos. Gruño inconscientemente y apretó sus manos en los fuertes muslos internos de Kakarotto, toqueteándolo y metiéndole mano de lo lindo.

-Me gustan tus piernas, Vegeta…- dijo Goku sobando las piernas de Vegeta con sus pies desnudos donde sus dedos estaban algo doblados tratando de contener esas sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Son iguales a las tuyas, de hombre.- dijo Vegeta serio para después enterrar sus uñas en los muslos internos de Goku. –Y este par son solo mías…- gruño por lo bajo y se movió con más fuerza sobre él.

Goku soltó un gemido de dolor y placer al sentir cono una pequeña parte del miembro de Vegeta tocaba su próstata y su espalda se arqueo ante esto. El gemido de Goku fue recibido rápidamente por el sistema auditivo de Vegeta y este sonrió complacido, además de poder domar a Bulma en la cama, ahora tenía a Kakarotto, definitivamente eso era ser un macho alfa, pero, si lo pensaba bien, prefería a Kakarotto por milésimas a la humana. Es cierto que su forma atrae a hombres, pero Kakarotto era especial, definitivamente, Kakarotto era Kakarotto, ¡y rayos que así quería que se quedase! ¡Argh! ¡Nuevamente los pensamientos-cabeza-caliente!

El cuerpo de Goku vibrada ante cada arremetida del cuerpo de Vegeta. Sentía ese líquido del que ahora sabía era sangre bajar por sus muslos internos hasta mojar su trasero vergonzosamente pero no por eso Vegeta se detenía. El miembro de Vegeta era tan grande que el placer no reinaba con facilidad en su cuerpo, de hecho, en ese mismo momento dudaba si sentía placer por tener a Vegeta de _ese _ modo encima de él o por el miembro encorvado en su interior, ¿tal vez los dos? ¿O nada y solo estaba en su mente? Eso no importaba, lo que si importaba era escuchar a Vegeta gemir, ese maldito no soltaba ningún sonido y se sentía avergonzado de ser el único que soltaba _ese _tipo de sonidos.

Vegeta estaba encantado con los gemidos de Kakarotto a tal nivel de no soltar los que él tenía atorados solo para escuchar esos sonidos.

-Maldito Kakarotto… ¡Como dejes que alguien más te oiga así, te mataré!-

Arremetió con más fuerza en el interior del cuerpo de Kakarotto. Sentía las uñas de este enterrarse en su espalda hasta el punto de sentir un escozor sobre estos, ese teme estaba lastimándolo y a él le gustaba, nunca antes le había gustado ser lastimado como ahora lo era. ¡Rayos! ¡Como Kakarotto siguiera con esos hermosos sonidos, le daría hasta por las orejas!

-¡Kami-sama!- gimió Goku.

Vegeta gruño.

-¡No gimas el nombre de ese insecto verde hijo de puta, si algo vas a gemir, va a ser mi nombre!- grito perdido totalmente de sí.

[…]

-Piccolo se tensó por algo extraño que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo, como cuando Vegeta insultaba a los de su raza y ante la falta de concentración, Gohan dio directo en el pecho de este cubierto por un Kame azul. Piccolo terminó en el suelo.

-Finalmente... ¡Logré vencer al señor Piccolo, mamá!- grito feliz este.

-¡En tu perra vida, sigamos!-

ChiChi miraba a este par pelear fuera de su casa, solo esperaba que su Gohan no fuese lastimado, y por supuesto, que la casa no sufriera dañas o se vería en la obligación de prohibirles la cena. Y en ese momento pensó: ¿Qué sería de Goku? Era su obligación como padre entrenar a su hijo, el pobre Goten estaba aburrido en casa esperando por alguna noticia de su padre. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que miraba como Gohan caía al suelo. Definitivamente ese Goku era un mal padre. ¡Ese Goku debía de hacerse cargo de sus hijos, ella sola no podía! ¡¿Por qué no podían ser normales, una pareja normal como lo eran los vecinos?! Definitivamente, algún días castraría a Goku.

-¡Mamá, termi…!-

Goten se detuvo en seco al ver a su madre con un aura amenazante, es como si fuese a hacer un Kaio-ken como los de su padre. Sus ojos brillaron al recordar a su padre, definitivamente mejor padre no había.

[…]

Una niña corrió y abrazó a su abuelita con los ojos llorosos. Momentos después se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de la gran montaña de una asombrosa altura al caer.

-¡Abuelita, tengo miedo.- sollozaba la niña.

Los aldeanos corrían despavoridos buscando sus pertenecías.

La abuela abrazó a su nieta con cariño.

-Se dice que si insultas al dios verde, un desastre vendría.- dijo ella. –No creí que eso fuera verdad, no pasará nada.-

La niña miró a su abuelita con ojos llorosos pero ahora con una sonrisa.

-¡Te quiero, oba-chan!-

¿Quién podría ser el insultador de kami-sama? Se preguntaba la anciana caminando de la mano con su nieta pequeña a su hogar.

[…]

-¡Ese maldito insecto no merece que gimas su nombre!-

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh, Vegeta! ¡V-Vas a romperme!-

El dolor y el placer de sentir a Vegeta entrar y salir con fuerza dentro del comenzaba a sacarle algunas lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, desafortunadamente pensó que el pene de Vegeta parecía una jeringa inyectándolo y se asustó un poco.

-¡No mires a nadie que no sea yo, dobe!-

-¡Vegeta!-

Comenzó a retorcerse debajo del cuerpo de Vegeta, sus piernas, inquietas, se enredaron en las caderas inquietas de Vegeta ayudándolo con el loco ritmo que tenían, el mismo gimió al sentir que entraba más profundo dentro de sí.

-¡Mancharé las sábanas con mí sangre, detente!-

Vegeta le mandó una mirada sarcástica. –Ya es tarde para eso….- se felicitó por no gemir y decirlo casi sin jadear.

Sus uñas se enterraron con más fuerza en la ancha espalda de Vegeta y su espalda sufrió más contracciones, estaba cerca, pero le sería difícil llegar hasta el final, el dolor… no estaba seguro si pudiese llegar gracias a este ese suceso en el que quería llegar junto a Vegeta.

Movió con más fuerza sus caderas contra las de Kakarotto. Y escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello.

-¡Tengo tanto calor!-

_¡Venganza!_

Se levantó con rapidez característica de su raza y tomó el vaso de agua helada que siempre tenía a su lado por si acaso, bien.

-Déjame quitarte algo de calor.-

-¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Haa! ¡Eso se siente extraño!-

Derramó el agua en la entrepierna de Kakarotto sintiendo como este lo apretaba y se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos y volverse a empujar contra él, volviéndolo a embestir sexual mente. Ese placer que sentía en el estrecho interior de Kakarotto no se podía comparar con la vagina de Bulma, ese lugar era tan abierto que parecía que se hubiese metido 3 de un solo golpe y en cada una. (e_e) Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, ese nudo en su vientre que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento y explotar en el interior de Kakarotto, no llegaría tan lejos.

-Por favor, Vegeta…- casi no tenía aire para respirar, se sentía tan acalorado, mínimo ese vaso de agua le llegó a algo. –Más… Más fuerte…-

Gruño asombrado por la orden, las sabanas ya manchadas de sangre le decían que Kakarotto sentía dolor gracias a sus movimientos pero parecía que le gustaba a decir por sus gemidos. Estaba en un dilema, ¿moverse o no moverse? Ese era el puto dilema.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Goku llevo sus manos de la espalda de Vegeta a el trasero de Vegeta, tensándolo.

-¡Dobe, mantén tus manos en su lugar!-

Más no lo podía quitar, y repentinamente, se sintió impulsado con más fuerza contra Kakarotto y su hoyo mágico, bien, ahora no estaba bien, no llegaría tan…

-¡V-Vegeta, me estás lastimando…! ¡Detente!-

_¡Maldito pasivo gritón! _(xD se me ocurrió de repente)

-¡Vegeta, no tan fuerte, teme! ¡Vas a romper…mm…! ¡V-Vegeta!

-Kakarotto…- no llegó tan lejos.

Su espalda se encorvó y tocó la frente de Kakarotto con la suya propia. Un gemido salió de sus labios y chocó contra la boca de Kakarotto, tensándolo y haciendo que este llegase después de él. Sintió su propia semilla acariciarle en el interior de Kakrotto al no ser capaz de contenerlo todo. Trató de regular su respiración

-Ahora vuelvo…- dicho esto voló por la ventana rumbo a el jardín, sin importarle su desnudez, después de todo, estaban solos, y después de esa rondo no creía que Kakarotto pudiera pararse. -¡Sal da allí, maldito conejo de mierda!-

Goku se quedó sin aliento en la habitación de Vegeta. Sentía toda la parte de su trasero mojada con ese líquido carmesí ahora mezclado con el blanquecino semen de Vegeta. Su respiración se fue acompasando poco a poco… finalmente cayó en un pesado sueño, tratando de recuperar energías y mejorar el dolor de su cavidad. Pero despertó al escuchar un gruñido fuerte de Vegeta al entrar por el gran ventanal.

-¿Vegeta?-

-Esa puta rata….- murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¡Vegeta, estas desnudo!-

-¿Huh?-

Miró su cuerpo y efectivamente, se fue en busca del animal aún desnudo. Miró sin entender a Kakarotto.

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?! Dioses, ponte algo!-

Veegta sonrió y se acercó para sentarse frente a Kakarotto, más no se detuvo hasta rozar los labios de este, rojos por los besos, con los suyos.

-¿Te pongo cachondo, acaso?-

-¡N-No!-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Kuso, sí, hablo en serio!-

-Mentiroso…-

Vegeta miró entre sus cuerpos el notable bulto que se presentaba bajo la sábana azul que cubría la entrepierna de Kakarotto, definitivamente no admitiría, pero ambos volvían a necesitarse. Soltó un suspiro y después sonrió.

-No importa eso, Kakarotto. Estoy aquí, deberías aprovecharme, baka.-

Le dio la espalda indignado, claro, falsamente, sabía cómo controlar bien a su "bestia"

-Venga, Vegeta. N-No te enojes, no fue mi intención…- más no le hizo nada de caso, ni siquiera le contestó con un ligero gruñido o algo. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te indignes conmigo, Vegeta?-

Ante esto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Admite que me necesitas dentro- dijo simplemente dándose la vuelta para encararlo y mirarlo con atención.

Goku tragó saliva, por supuesto que lo necesitaba, pero le dolía aún mucho como para una segunda ronda, pero su miembro requería atención inmediata… ¡Argh! ¡No quería más confusión, actuaría sí o sí!

-Lo quiero entero, completamente dentro.- afirmó mirando a los ojos a Vegeta.

Este solo se limitó a sonreír y después se abalanzó sobre Kakarotto, tumbándolo y haciendo que su cabeza estuviese en contacto con la almohada de plumas blanca de su cama.

-¿Me quieres?-

Goku gruño. –Sabes que sí…-

-¿Gemirás como puta para mí?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué debería?!-

-Porque, si haces eso, mi amigo se pondrá más contento y más ansioso.- terminó sonriente y con su pecho ancho retiró de la vista de Kakarotto su miembro que estaba más que decir erecto.

No quería que lo viese, pues sabría que solo estaba jugando, realmente estaba más duro que un mástil, pero si decía eso, estaba seguro que Kakarotto no se contendría al gemir, un buen plan a su parecer.

-No queda de otra…- suspiró Goku. –Mételo y sabrás lo que puedo hacer…-

Vegeta sonrió y rápidamente retiró en su totalidad la sabana azul que cubría a Kakarotto y colocó su piernas sobre sus anchos hombros, esto apenas comenzaba….  
[…]

-¡Papá, mi conejo está…!- Trunks se tomó con fuerza de la pierna de Vegeta. -¡Fue cruel mente asesinado! ¡Papá, un nuevo enemigo se acerca y asesinó a mi conejito! ¡Prométeme que me conseguirás otro igual a ese, lo extraño!-

Vegeta dio una mirada cómplice a Goku, este lo miró enojado. Estaba más que seguro que Vegeta fue el asesino de ese adorable criatura terrestre. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a matar a la pobre mascota de su hijo?! ¡Ese Vegeta nunca cambiaría! ¡Mira que acabar con la vida de un animal era tan bajo! Con una mirada a Vegeta y después a la salida, le dijo todo. Se encaminó a la salida.

Vegeta miró curioso a Kakarotto y después de quitarse a su lloroso hijo salió tras Kakarotto, ¿qué querría decirle?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Vegeta?-

No tenía por qué decirle, pero podía mentir.

-La maldita rata peluda me mordió un dedo, así que la maté.-

Goku gruño.

-Pero no por eso debiste de dejar a Trunks sin su mascota, Vegeta.-

-Peor si esa rata me mordió.- se excusó para su propia mentira.

-¿Y te dolió? Pues yo creo que no.- dijo serio Goku.

Pillado.

-¡Bien le conseguiré uno nuevo para mañana!- grito rendido, no podía combatir en palabras con Kakarotto, a él solo le servían los puños y los insultos.

Vegeta miró con rabia contenida como a Kakarotto se le iluminaban los ojos ante la mención de un nuevo animal.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Con una condición.- dijo Vegeta serio.

-¿Qué?-

-No… No mires a otras personas o cosas que no sean yo…- las últimas palabras las dijo en un pequeñísimo susurro que apenas pudo escuchar Goku, más lo escuchó.

-Vegeta…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-N-Nada…-

-¡Que quede claro, Kakarotto!- se acercó a Kakarotto y con un dedo acusador comenzó a picarle el pecho. Alzó la mirada ya que Goku era más alto que él y lo miró con ojos fieros. -¡Si tocas, miras o hablas con alguien más, no sé, algún desconocido o un animal. Que no te parezca extraño que para unas horas esa cosa este muerta!-

Y tras esa declaración se fue a la cocina por algo para engullir, moría de hambre.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

Ni él sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta, no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió a Vegeta con una forma de caminar un tanto extraña debido al latente dolor en su cavidad. Él también se moría de hambre.

-¿Y cómo lo mataste, Vegeta?-

Y dicha la pregunta, se llevó la chuleta de dinosaurio*

Vegeta sonrió.

-Big Bang Atacck- rio él.

Goku escupió lo que tenía en la boca para mirarlo sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo.

-¿No es demasiado… pasado, Vegeta? Pudiste matarlo con solo un dedo de tu mano -

-¡Jeez, idiota! ¡Sólo utilicé un dedo!-

Goku soltó un bufido.

[…]

-¿Tengo que ayudarte?- pregunto Goku.

-Claro, ahora apresúrate y cava.- dijo serio Vegeta.

Goku miró el gran agujero creado en el jardín interior de la Corporación.

-Creo que ya está muy grande, Vegeta.-

Ambos compartieron miradas al hoyo.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Vegeta.

-Sí, con solo un pequeño hoyo era suficiente para el conejo muerto, por cierto, ¿ya conseguiste el nuevo?-

-¡Ah, sí! Esa otra rata peluda, sí, está a tu lado.- respondió simplemente Vegeta.

Goku miró a sus lados. –No veo nada, Vegeta.-

-Idiota, a tu lado derecho, en el suelo. ¡¿Acaso crees que los conejos vuelen?¡Espera, no respondas a eso…! Al menos los terrícolas no vuelan…-

Vegeta no terminó al ver que Kakarotto miraba con adoración a la estúpida rata amarilla con motas negras en el suelo.

-¿Te sietes bien?- pregunto cuando miro que Kakarotto hacía una mueca de dolor al sentarse sobre una roca.

Goku sentía el latente dolor en su cavidad. Vaya… A pesar de tener ya unas horas después de ser uno con Vegeta, aún dolía como si estuviese dentro.

-No... Me duele mucho el trasero…-

Sintió un pinchazo de culpa al saber que su, ahora compañero de vida, sentía dolor gracias a sus movimientos bruscos.

-Lo compensaré…- prometió en voz baja.

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Goku que escuchó solo un balbuceo al que no pudo identificar su significado.

-No. Ahora vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre.- dijo él.

Ante esto recuperó un poco el ánimo olvidándose por momentos del fuerte y latente dolor en su cavidad que sufrió mucho al ser penetrada.

-¡Espera Vegeta, llegaré primero y me comeré todo!- sus manos se volvieron puño y le sonrió a Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso con su típica pose de indiferencia.

-¡No si me lo como primero, Kakarotto!-

Goku no podía negar que se sentía feliz de no ser llamado _insecto_ nuevamente por Vegeta, tal vez algún día podría llamarlo Goku…

Vegeta sentía ese molesto ardor en sus mejillas al pensar en la siguiente penetración a Kakarotto y no podía negar que se sentía emocionado.

Pero antes que nada, Vegeta miró malicioso al conejo y lo apuntó con un dedo.

_¡No te acerques a él, maldita rata, no querrás terminar como esa cosa del hoyo!_

-¡Khe, rata peluda!-

Y así ambos emprendieron una carrera donde el ganador no existía para ellos rumbo a la Corporación para buscar y engullir cada alimento que se les presentara, literalmente…

-¿Me lo decías a mí?- pregunto de repente Goku. Antes de entrar por la puerta.

-¿El qué?- se acercó a la nevera y de esta sacó un par de cervezas, ofreció una. Ofreció una a Kakarotto a lo que este negó.

-No tomo.-

Vegeta soltó una risa.

-¡Estas cosas no te afectan, son demasiado débiles, toma una!-

Más volvió a negarse y Vegeta soltó un suspiro.

-¿El qué?- volvió a preguntar Vegeta.

Goku sonrió. -¿Soy una rata peluda?-

Vegeta mostró una sonrisa.

-Eso, Kakarotto. Es confidencial.-

Goku gruño.

[…]

Vegeta descendió perfectamente hasta el monte Paoz, justamente en la entrada y no paso más de un minuto cuando un Kakarotto feliz salió por esta.

Vegeta mientras tanto tomaba valor de donde no había para humillarse para que Kakarotto sintiera las maravillosas sensaciones que tuvo cuando estuvo junto a él en su estrecho interior donde se encontró al borde del dolor y el placer, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Goku se sobresaltó al sentir el Ki de Vegeta cerca y momentos después lo sentía en la puerta. Una gran emoción nació de su pecho y dejó en el plato su pierna de jabalí junto a la cabeza y otras partes para salir a recibirlo.

-¡Vegeta!- dijo él feliz saludándolo.

-Guarda silencio y sígueme.- lo miró a los ojos con los suyos.

Goku sintió un calor en sus mejillas al mirar diversos sentimientos pasar por los ojos de Vegeta y asintió con ese extraño escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

Ambos volaron en dirección desconocida para Goku, más bien olvidada, más no para Vegeta. Alrededor de algunos pocos minutos llegaron a el mismo terreno arenoso, montañoso y algo destruido donde fue su entrenamiento juntos de hace una semana. Vegeta aterrizó en la boca de una de las muchas cuevas que se formaron por los grandes poderes de las bolas de energía al impactar contra cada montaña y hacer grandes huecos en el suelo por las mismas razones. Kakarotto lo siguió al interior de la cueva y no tardó en sentirse contra el suelo y de frente al cuerpo musculoso de Vegeta.

-¿Vege….?-

Vegeta silenció esos labios con los suyos en un ansiado contacto que desde 2 noches después de su primer encuentro ansiaba volver a sentir sin ser consciente de que Kakarotto tenía lo mismo en esa mente. Sus corazones latían casi al mismo ritmo, llevando la sangre desde el centro de su corazón no solo a sus mejillas, sino también a sus miembros que a cada roce ambos se sentían estremecer por el creciente calor que abochornaba a cada célula de sus fuertes cuerpos. Goku soltó el primer gemido ahogado cuando sintió como Vegeta mordía con un poco de salvajismo su labio inferior para beber gustoso la sangre que de este comenzó a emanar debido al filo de sus perfectos dientes blancos. Vegeta con una mano llevó las manos de Kakarotto encima de su cabeza pero debido a que sus manos eran tan gruesas se vio en la obligación de tener que usar una mano para cada mano grande de él y lo logró con trabajo, finalmente Kakarotto tenía las manos elevadas pero sus fuertes piernas tenían aún una gran movilidad que Vegeta tomó posesión cuando se sentó encima de su erección cubierta por el Kame naranja, dejándolo indefenso ante la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando Vegeta aplastó su creciente erección contra la suya propia que apenas se ocultaba con el pantalón del Kame.

-Vegeta…-

-Vamos….- con una vergüenza latente dentro de él tomó las fuertes manos de Kakarotto y las guio a su pecho musculoso. –Tócame….- casi rogó por ello.

Goku miró sorprendido a Vegeta pero no por eso no correspondió el beso que este le ofrecía al inclinarse y apretar sus manos contra las suyas propias donde podía sentir prácticamente una dura pared que era lo que parecía el duro pecho de Vegeta. Con la timidez característica de él comenzó a palpar suavemente el área donde sus manos se encontraban escuchando el sonido sordo de su palma dura al impactar contra el pecho duro de su amado, realmente fuerte.

-Digno de un guerrero….- fue el susurro que soltó sin darse cuenta.

Vegeta sonrió al ser considerado como un fuerte guerrero por Kakarotto y se mordió el labio tratando de no gritar cuando bolas de energía impactaron contra su pecho rasgando el fuerte tejido del traje de gala, dejándolo con el pecho totalmente descubierto. ¡Eso sí que era la fuerza bruta!

Goku sonrió al ver que su ataque funcionaba a la perfección para algo más que atacar a un contrincante pero esperaba que Vegeta no haya sentido dolor ya que este mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y eso le preocupo pero no sabía una forma de poder quitar ese traje ya que solo lo había usado una vez y ya se le olvidó como…. Miró ese pecho con las fuertes pectorales sobresalientes y por supuesto, esos cuadros que parecían chocolate blanco que dejaron de ser apresados por la estorbosa tela azul de la que su amado era prisionero. Quería volver a sentir a Vegeta dentro de él, sabía que aún le dolía un poco al tener movimientos bruscos en esa zona pero confiaría en que Vegeta fuera amable con él en esa ocasión, no se quejaba, el dolor había sido profundo pero a cada embestida de él en su cuerpo lo hacían sentirse cada vez mejor pero esperaba por fin poder escuchar a Vegeta gemir y esperaba que en esa ocasión. Acercó su rostro al pecho de él y comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos por el pecho de él para subir hasta llegar a su cuello donde podía saborear un delicioso sabor junto a lo salado de si piel cremosa.

Vegeta abrió los ojos para entrecerrarlos y suspiró al sentir como los besos de Kakarotto subían hasta tomar el cartílago de su oído y más al sentir como este lo envolvía con suavidad que no era una de sus características. Se preguntó me manía tenía de hacer eso dejándole espacio suficiente para que su compañero se moviera al otro oído para hacer lo mismo pero con un poco más de confianza. Comenzaba a sentir aquél mismo calor que sintió la primera vez con él en la Corporación. Un suspiro ronco y masculino salió con levedad de sus labios finos para moverlos contra los de Kakarotto cuando este movió sus manos con las palmas abiertas hasta dejarlas en su abdomen marcado y subió a reclamar sus labios en un beso de los que hace tiempo no se daban juntos. Goku abrió los labios de Vegeta con la punta de su lengua y una vez hecho esto su lengua se ocultó en la boca de Vegeta y este lo saludó con la suyo propia moviéndola circularmente, envolviendo a la suya. Ambos sentían un calor agobiante y Vegeta agradecía que Kakarotto literalmente destruyó gran parte de su traje ya que la fría brisa de la noche que pasaba a través de la gran boca de la cueva le daba perfectos escalofríos al chocar contra su pecho caliente. Si de verdad quería agradecer a Kakarotto las maravillosas sensaciones de antes tenía que actuar rápido o el valor que había tomado para dejar atrás la vergüenza se iría al caño. Tomó aire una vez separado de los labios suaves de Kakarotto y colocó su mano justo en el poco sobresaliente del pantalón naranja escuchando triunfante como su pareja aguantaba la respiración.

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta sorprendido al sentir una de las manos de Vegeta en su miembro casi erecto en su totalidad y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió una leve presión en esa zona. Alzó su cabeza pero la volvió a recostar sobre una roca destruyéndola por la fuerza con la que cayó sobre esta pero no podía evitarlo… Mirar como Vegeta lo miraba a la cara con sus hermosos ojos negros curiosos con su mano en esa zona tan sensible para él era simplemente demasiado…. Su espalda inconscientemente se arqueó al sentir otro apretón de su parte en su miembro ahora duro como una roca y sintió más de ese asfixiante calor fluir a cada apretón que este le daba para dejar atrás sus constantes arqueamientos de espalda para entonces dejar que su garganta dejara ir suspiros roncos al sentir como Vegeta movía su mano por el fuerte tronco de su miembro en un movimiento suave acompañado de ese ligero apretón amistoso de esa misma mano.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Eso es tan…! ¡Tan…!- apretó más sus ojos dejando de embelesar a Vegeta con lo brilloso de estos gracias al deseo.

-No puedes casi ni respirar ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo para sus adentros pero por fuera era una fría máscara.

Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta pero se sentía travieso al mirar el rostro de Kakarotto. Esa mueca nada parecida a la de dolor que había hecho a casi cada momento en el que estuvieron juntos, lo recordaba, guardó esa mueca en el fondo de su mente y al compararla descubrió que mantenía fuerte mente los ojos cerrados pero en cambio en la anterior sus cejas gruesas casi se confundían con las marcas al tener los ojos con una fuerza bruta cerrados, nada parecidas excepto que en ambas tenían los dientes fuertemente apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Escuchó el jadeo de Kakarotto cuando, de un tirón de una de sus manos, la cinta azul que mantenía sus pantalones firmes alrededor de su cintura voló para llegar a caer a una roca y pensó que más tarde lo robaría para su colección de Kakarotto pero ahora lo que más importaba era él. Una de sus manos con la palma abierta se colocó cerca de la entrepierna de él, un poco más abajo del ombligo que nunca antes había visto. Sintió movimiento de parte de Kakarotto pero no le tomó importancia, no quería perder el valor recaudado ahora.

Con un calor en sus mejillas Vegeta dijo:

-Hagamos que no puedas ni articular palabra….-

-¡Ah! ¡Vege…t-t-t….!-

_Dicho y hecho, Kakarotto. Yo cumplo con mi palabra._

Vegeta introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón ahora flojo y tomó la erección de Kakarotto sintiendo la carne caliente que su mano envolvía sin pudor alguno, o al menos no demostrado en su cara pero por dentro casi moría al sentir un gran pedazo de carne en su mano. Trató de tomar más valor de lo requerido para esto y apretó esa erección sonriendo triunfante al escuchar el ronco suspiro de Kakarotto. Su mano se movió de forma circular sobre el duro tronco de él y no podía sentirse más macho, un orgullo sayajin nació en su pecho al escuchar que los suspiros de su pareja se transformaban en fuertes jadeos que hacían que su ser se estremeciera y pequeñas descargas viajaran de su espina dorsal para llegar hasta su erección que también estaba necesitada pero lo que le importaba era Kakarotto, ya habría tiempo para él.

Goku con dificultad rara para él se incorporó para quedar sentado y se estremeció al sentir la palma abierta de Vegeta sobre su abdomen bajo y su respiración se volvió un suspiro del que se sintió avergonzado por dejar salir pero no podía evitarlo… el calor en su cuerpo a cada momento aumentaba como la cantidad de comida por día, como un río de lava encendía un árbol, como una mecha de calor encendía una pila de madera seca de un bosque, así y más se sentía, ese calor era demasiado para él y sentía como su espalda y frente se perlaban un poco de sudor, tenía que quitarse el Kame pero le avergonzaba que Vegeta lo mirase así, tan… tan débil a él, tan indefenso…

-¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto. No puedes hablar?- preguntó sonriendo Vegeta.

Ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo…

_Ba-Dump._

_Ba-Dump._

_Ba-Dump._

Era el sonido que sus desarrollados sistemas auditivos captaban al unisón en cada cuerpo, un hermoso coro del que ninguno quería ser la voz desastrosa, donde ambos se sentían calientes, sudorosos. La espalda, brazos y frente comenzaban a perlarse más y más de sudor. Sus cuerpos brillaban. Las pectorales de Vegeta brillaban en la escasa luz que la boca de la cueva dejaba pasar atreves de ella, el sudor las hacía brillar aún más y Goku se sintió bien al ver que estaba sudoroso gracias a su cuerpo.

Con su mano libre se retiró el mismo sus botas blancas y también las botas de Kakarotto ya que si no hacía eso no podría quitar en su totalidad los pantalones naranjas de su pareja pero aún no se sentía con valor para mirar el pedazo de carne en el que su mano ahora tocaba con un suave pero firme movimiento de arriba y abajo apretando ese pedazo de carne para llegar a la cabeza y apretarla con su pulgar sintiendo claramente un líquido viscoso en esa zona que extrañamente tenía deseos de mirar e incluso probar pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado para retirar casi completamente esos pensamientos impuros, pero no podía ya que el deseo se hacía poseedor de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un cuerpo guiado por la lujuria que parecía que corría ahora por sus venas reemplazando la sangre, o infectándola con el deseo latente dentro de él. Con torpes y mal calculados movimientos logró sacar el Kame superior y la camisa azul más larga que las otras fue retirada perfectamente ya que Kakarotto alzó los brazos.

Sintió como las botas eran retiradas de sus pies para que estos quedaran desnudos. Esa mano en _esa_ zona se apretó y mordió sus labios para no dejar salir un gemido porque esa mano se apretó con fuerza en la base seguido por un dedo que apretó la punta donde podía sentir una creciente humedad y se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de que Vegeta se halla enterado por que su dedo pulgar se movía circularmente en el glande, haciendo que el líquido pre seminal se corriese por el tronco. Sus mejillas ardían mucho y sus ojos igual. El deseo corría por sus venas. Las descargas corrían por toda su espina dorsal logrando que su espalda se arquera a cada movimiento de la mano de Vegeta sobre él, ya no era el dueño de su cuerpo…. Ahora el dueño de su cuerpo era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta, que parecía encantado… ¡Maldito! Casi podía escuchar su risa por sus acciones, seguramente le daba gracia que se sometiera ante sus caricias peor no podía evitarlo… Esa mano… su voz grave…. Su calor…. Todo él lo tenía hechizados en ese mundo donde la ingenuidad no eran bienvenida para ser atacada rápidamente por el deseo y lujuria más puros que un humano puede soportar, pero él no era un humano, él y Vegeta eran un Sayajin, más fuertes, y si ellos era más fuertes el deseo y lujuria en ellos lo era aún más. Sintió como la parte superior de su Kame para entrenar era retirado con rudeza característica de Vegeta y pensó que seguro retiraría la camisa azul de igual manera así que mejor decidió alzar los brazos y Vegeta lo aceptó quitando la camisa de su cuerpo correctamente para después lanzarla a su espalda.

Movió su mano con más rapidez sobre el miembro sobre excitado de Kakarotto, lo quería todo, todo de él, ser poseído por un Sayajin rudo y fuerte como lo era él. Quería probar cada parte de ese Sayajin que se retorcía ante la rapidez con la que movía su mano. Le encantaba ver como su pecho y tórax se alzaba con cada arqueamiento y sus oídos se sentían dichosos por escuchar cada jadeo de Kakarotto, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo…. La base cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más gruesa y él mismo sintió la punta de su miembro húmeda aún en el traje medio destrozado azul donde sentía también que ahora estaba mojado en la entrepierna. Recordaba perfectamente la lengua traviesa de Kakarotto enrollándose en su dureza y añoró esa deliciosa sensación pero no era tiempo de ser egoísta, debía de compensar a Kakarotto por el placer de su primer encuentro y no conocía una mejor manera que darle placer. Subió sobre él y cuando quiso retirar su mano de esa parte tan sensible de él sintió un profundo gruñido de Kakarotto.

-No lo hagas o me haré el Súper Sayajin fase 3 y te follaré tan duro que no podrás caminar en dos semanas como mínimo….-

_¡¿Pero qué….?!_

Goku sabía que fue rudo al decir semejantes palabras pero era lo que su instinto Sayajin dictaba, y no se negaba, no quería que Vegeta retirara su mano de su miembro ya que en ese momento en el que sus dedos se separaron de él sintió un enorme vacío, solo, sin nadie, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un espejismo pero su verdadera felicidad era junto a su amado... junto a Vegeta.

La voz de Kakarotto era tan profunda, ronca y masculina… nunca lo había escuchado hablar con alguien así. Con esa voz que carecía de emociones sentía que podría cumplir esa promesa y decidió mover con más velocidad su mano sobre él. Las fuertes respiraciones y jadeos de Kakarotto se volvieron locos gemidos que hacían eco en la gran cueva. Lo sintió temblar en cada embate que su mano hacía sobre él y a cada momento sentía más y más grande al igual que grueso ese gran pedazo de carne que su mano tocaba hasta que no podía con una sola, si quería hacerlo bien necesitaba las dos. Se sentó entre las piernas de Kakarotto con una mirada de absoluta concentración…. Una mano tomó el tronco de él y con la otra la colocó arriba de la otra para apretarlo y con dos de sus dedos se encargó de la punta y estas quedaron perfectas, como si encajaran en un perfecto puzzle donde, de mil piezas, ellos eran el perfecto centro. Kakarotto se acercaba a algo ya que su espalda comenzó a doblarse y con una de sus manos tomó la suya

-¡Voy a….! ¡Ah!- su voz sonó tan necesitada que apretó inconscientemente la punta súper húmeda de él.

Goku sintió que su mundo giraba alrededor a Vegeta cuando sintió como lo apretaba aún más y con eso fue más que suficiente…. Un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta clamando por salir desde momentos antes para ser finalmente liberado pero con más fuerza. Sintió como ese nudo de su bajo abdomen bajaba más y más hasta llegar a su miembro y a continuación salió por este en forma líquida. Trató inútilmente de regularizar su pesada respiración.

_¿Esto es de Kakarotto?_

Entre sus dedos podía sentir perfectamente un líquido que mojaba casi toda su mano y sintió el estremecimiento de él como si fuera el propio y su ronco gemido de satisfacción puramente masculina. Retiró con suavidad su mano de la zona de Kakarotto escuchando el suspiró de él. ¡Genial! Ahora su mano se sentía tan viscosa y pegajosa, que era lo mismo, ahora que pensaba bien. Se sentó y le dio la espalda a Kakarotto mirando ese extraño líquido entre sus dedos, chorreando por su palma hasta la muñeca. Un gruñido de sorpresa salió de su garganta al sentir unas fuertes piernas alrededor de las suyas, cerrándolo, una mano intrusa sobre su miembro y… ¡Auch! Sentía dos pequeñas y cilíndricas formas adentrarse con fuerza en su interior. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir la mano de Kakarotto comenzar a moverse en sincronía casi perfecta con sus dedos dentro de él, vergonzosa mente su miembro correspondía a las caricias de Kakarotto en contra de su voluntad, la punta comenzó a humedecerse y sus mejillas ardieron al saber que estaba ahora a merced de un hombre casi en celo y que era puro músculo detrás de él.

Colocó bien su cuerpo detrás de Vegeta y aumentó los movimientos de sus manos en Vegeta, finalmente podía tocarlo como tanto añoró y no lo dejaría tan sencillamente. Estiró un poco el cuello por sobre el hombro ancho de Vegeta y trató de mirar con mucho esfuerzo debido a la posición el rostro de Vegeta, y lo logró… La cara de Vegeta mostraba sus cejas fruncidas junto a esa vena tan conocida por todos en su amplia frente, sus dientes tan apretados que casi podía escucharlos rechinar y esos ojos mostrando una mirada tan fría como un copo de nieve en pleno invierno.

-No pongas esa cara…. ¿Enserio te estoy obligando?-

-¡Claro que lo haces!- soltó un jadeo al sentir su pulgar sobre su glande.

-Bueno….- apretó su mano en su miembro y Vegeta soltó un jadeo. –Ya que estamos así, disfrútalo.-

-No disfruto esto…. ¡E-Es asqueroso!-

-¿Pero, sabes? Me siento feliz, se está poniendo duro, como se necesita…-

Sentía los dedos de Kakarotto moverse lentamente en su interior y sintió deseos de sacarlos, ese dolor era tan penetrante que si fuera un humano estuviera llorando ya que los dedos de Kakarotto eran tan gruesos, masculinos. Pero sentía como su carne estrecha, nueva, virgen, dejaba espacio para que sus dedos entraran. Sentía perfectamente esas formas cilíndricas dentro de él y se estremecía ante el roce de carne interna de él con cada una de las dos uñas, sentía que en cualquier momento lo rasgaría y por el terror que surgía en su pecho no se daba cuenta que Goku tenía las uñas cortas, lo suficiente para al menos no causarle ningún tipo de herida.

-D-Duele…..-

-Encontraré el punto indicado, Vegeta….- su cálido aliento movió suavemente los vellos de su nuca.

Sintió sus dedos enterrarse más profundo y se vio en la obligación de morderse los labios con fuerza para no soltar un grito de dolor. Esos dedos se movían con más fuerza dentro de él, podía escuchar el sonido de él al enterrar sus dedos en su cavidad tan….

-Tan estrecha- gimió Goku moviendo sus dedos circularmente.

-No necesito de tus comentarios. Hazlo en silencio…. ¡Imbécil!- gritó de placer más no gimió.

-¡Lo encontré!-

Su garganta soltaba de toda clase de sonidos vergonzosos que salían de su garganta cuando Kakarotto movió con más fuerza dentro de él en _ese_ punto sus dedos. Comenzó a temblar con fuerza y su boca ahora soltaba grandes jadeos para después tomar aire y volver a soltarlo de la misma forma. Sentía la mano de Kakarotto moverse vigorosamente sobre su miembro desde su espalda, su respiración pesada mandando escalofríos placenteros por todo su cuerpo y sus dedos moverse con suavidad y firmeza dentro de él hasta que, en contra de su voluntad, los dedos de Goku comenzaron a ser lubricados por él. Gotas de sudor caían desde su frente hasta su mentón hasta caer y seguir el camino a su pecho. Sentía la fuerte pared que era lo que parecía el duro pecho de Kakarotto en su espalda y sus fuertes piernas a los lados de las suyas, lo que le permitía sentir el duro miembro de Kakarotto endurecido justo en su trasero.

Su mano se envolvió con más fuerza en su miembro y acercó su boca a su cuello dispuesto a dejarle una marca. Su lengua serpenteó por el cuello de Vegeta escuchando perfectamente el sonido de sus dedos al deslizarse por el miembro mojado de su pareja, ese sonido húmedo que llenaba toda la cueva donde apenas se podía mirar, para los humanos, pero ambos eran Sayajines por lo que podían mirar como si fuera de día. Vegeta soltó un ronco jadeo de pura lujuria y momentos, tal vez segundos, salió disparada su semilla mojando sus dedos con ese líquido blanquecino y viscoso. Sonrojado al extremo esperó por ver la reacción de Kakarotto.

-Vegeta….-

-¡Tsk!-

Goku se relamió los labios y mordió con levedad el cuello de él para momentos después pasar de largo por él y comenzar a absorber el cartílago de él con suavidad. Sentía el miembro de Vegeta ensancharse un poco así que apretó su mano cada vez que bajaba a la base y la soltaba casi completamente cuando llegaba a la punta escuchando orgulloso el ronco jadeo que salía de la boca de Vegeta. Soltó un gruñido de sorpresa al sentir una mano intrusa en su miembro erecto y soltó un gemido al sentir como Vegeta apretaba con rudeza su miembro. Como venganza decidió introducir un tercer dedo dentro de él sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se volvió una mueca de placer al sentir como Vegeta movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo en un fuerte vaivén. Puede que Vegeta ya hubiese llegado pero eso no le impedía prepararlo bien, recordaba el dolor y no quería que su amado sufriera lo mismo, o al menos no tanto como lo sintió él.

Al contrario de sentir dolor sintió algo de placer al sentir otro dedo introducirse en él. Gracias a que no sufrió tanto dolor como al principio apretó el pene de Kakarotto entre su mano escuchando su gemido y momentos después una mordida en su cuello que le causó un grito. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Seguramente parecían dos monos en celo, tratando de darle placer a si pareja. Seguramente eso sería digno de un espectáculo para el rey. Se sentía algo agotado, sus párpados pesaban y su boca ardía. Miró detrás de su hombro y miró como Kakarotto que lo miraba también. Sin saber cómo sus bocas se encontraron en un largo y apasionado beso. Sus labios ardían como si una mecha de fuego estuviera justo frente a ellos pero era su elevado calor corporal.

Goku retiró suavemente sus dedos de la apretada cavidad de Vegeta sintiendo perfectamente como unos líquidos hacían que sus dedos brillaran. Recibió gustoso la lengua intrusa que se introducía por su boca para saludarla con la suya. La lengua de Vegeta se sentía tan entusiasta, si él quería tener el control por más que lo intentara no podía ya que la lengua de Vegeta lo atrapaba dejándolo sin armas, sin defensa contra él. Soltó sus labios y un pequeño y delgado hilo de saliva de ambos no tardó en romperse de par en par.

-No podré aguantar más, Vegeta….-

-Kakarotto.- dijo sorprendido.

-N-Necesito que entre en mí….- admitió sonrojado

Vegeta se volteó de modo que ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban a cada respiro de ambos.

- Pero yo fui el preparado… tú no…-

Goku sabía que era verdad pero quería sentirlo dentro, no tenía ninguna intención de poseer a Vegeta si no ser el poseído, se sentía tan mojado y no precisamente solo en su miembro, se sentía preparado pero sabía que esto dolería pero no le importaba, en ese momento eso era lo que quería y una de sus características era conseguir lo que él quería, puede que eso sea para los alimentos pero lo aplicaría en eso.

-Pero es lo que quiero.- dijo serio.

Vegeta bufo.

-¡No estoy para tus juegos, Kakarotto!-

-No es un juego.-

-¡Tú lo haces parecer así!- ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué gritar.-

-¡No lo hago!-

-¿Enserio?-

Vegeta se sonrojó y le dio la espalda a Kakarotto. –Hazlo.- ordenó.

-Pero Vegeta….-

-¡Hazlo!- su cabello por un momento soltó un brillo dorado, señal de que se estaba cabreando, como siempre, y no quería ser el punto de su enojo.

Goku soltó un suspiro y acomodó a un Vegeta nervioso a cuatro patas. Se hincó detrás de su pareja y llevó la cabeza de su miembro erecto a la pequeña entrada de él.

-Estoy seguro que no funcionará….-

-¡Sólo hazlo! Entre más rápido mejor….-

Vegeta no admitiría en voz alta pero sentía miedo, la primera vez Kakarotto sangró pero pensó que era normal, en ningún momento se quejó pero él sabía que le dolía ya que a cada embestida su se tensaba.

-Estas muy tenso, Vegeta. Relájate…-

Cerró los ojos al sentir como la punta del miembro de Kakarotto tenía un mejor contacto en su trasero. Goku soltó un suspiro y tomó esas caderas masculinas con un brazo, pasándolo por debajo, y su otra mano se encargó de acariciar el miembro de Vegeta pensando que así se calmaría un poco. Un suspiro ahogado surgió de su garganta al sentir el líquido lubricador de Vegeta en contacto con su propia humedad, mezclándose justo como Vegeta y Goku querían hacerlo.

-Aquí voy….-

-¡Maldición…!-

Sentía apenas el glande de Kakarotto dentro y ya lo sentía grande, trató de tranquilizarse pues sabía que si estaba tenso esto tardaría de más pero no lo podía evitar, a cada milímetro que entraba sentía un dolor pulsante. Un grito de sorpresa salió al sentir un fuerte apretón en su miembro y al sentir como la cabeza de Kakarotto se enterraba con fuerza dentro de él.

-D-Duele….-

-Lo siento, de verdad. Te lo advertí.-

-¡No molestes!-

Sentía que a cada embestida de Kakarotto contra su cuerpo entraba más profundo, cada milímetro le causaba una sensación entre el borde del placer y del dolor. Sentía perfectamente la carne de Vegeta alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro mandándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, sentía a cada embestida dolor, dolor al ser apretado por él, tanto que dolía ya que era una parte sensible sea de Sayajin o no. Pero sentía también una enorme ola de placer a cada leve embestida, no quería ser brusco pero su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el poco control que tenía, unas enormes ganas, ansias de penetrarlo y llegar al fondo de esa cavidad que tanto dolor y placer le daba. A cada pequeña embestida un poco más debajo de la cabeza entraba en Vegeta y se preocupó ya que sabía que eso dolía, sentía también las tensiones del cuerpo de este y podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la tierra al ser arrastrada por las uñas de Vegeta. Un flechazo de culpa impactó contra su pecho pero era como un vórtice que lo absorbía a cada momento, no podía parar de entrar en él pausadamente, pero con firmeza. Sabía que, ahora, Vegeta sentía lo mismo que sintió él y sentía como la culpa crecía en su interior al saber que él lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Y-Ya no duele tanto como al inicio…- balbuceó él apretando la roca entre su mano para, momentos después, romperla con fuerza con su mano.

Sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados. Sus rodillas ardían por tenerlas apoyadas en piedras pero eso no le importaba. Sentía la mitad del miembro de Kakarotto dentro de él y una sensación de placer y dolor surgió a cada pequeña embestida que, aunque leve, movía su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar. Sentía gotas de sudor bajar desde su frente hasta caer de su mentón mojando la tierra bajo él y eso no era lo único que lo mojaba. Kakarotto tenía aprisionado su miembro con fuerza, demasiada para él, la punta comenzaba a sacar el conocido líquido pre seminal lo que goteaba vergonzosa mente por la mano de él hasta caer en pequeñas y numerosas gotas en la tierra. Podía escuchar los leves suspiros roncos de Kakarotto y pensó que al menos algo bueno había surgido de eso, que al menos pudiera agradecerle sin palabras desde su primera vez. Pensó en cómo hacer para no sentir tanto dolor y el pensamiento le llegó como un rayo. ¡Claro! ¡Ambos eran Sayajin! Podía transformarse y hacerse más fuerte…. Su Ki surgió de su cuerpo para comenzar a cargar energía. Goku sintió como el fuerte Ki de Vegeta aumentaba y, momentos después, una súper estreches se apoderó de su miembro logrando que sacara un grito de dolor y placer perfectamente combinados.

-¡Vegeta, no hagas eso o yo…! ¡Yo…!- embistió más fuerte y su mano se apretó en su miembro hasta sentir más líquido sobre este.

-¡Kuso!- por lo menos la corrida le había ayudado a dejar de sentir algo de dolor, solo un poco.

¿Súper Sayajin? Mala idea…. Sus músculos se ensanchaban pero no esperaba que _esos _músculos de _esa _zona también. Ahora podía sentir más que perfectamente el gran miembro de Kakarotto dentro de él. Su respiración se volvió casi una misión imposible y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que casi parecían los orbes de un gato, tan sensibles. Un gemido de puro dolor salió cuando Kakarotto salió de él para volver a entrar con lentitud. ¡Genial! Ahora hasta la lentitud había dolido como un ataque de un enemigo poderoso pero más agudo, y asqueroso.

-Perdóname, Vegeta. No puedo hacer nada….-

-¡Yo te voy a romper una pata!-

Una, dos, tres, cinco, siete, once. Cada embestida hacía el cuerpo de Vegeta vibrar y marcaba cada músculo desarrollado de él, incluyendo ese miembro que ahora estaba húmedo en su totalidad al igual que brilloso en la mano de Goku. Goku mientras tanto soltaba gemidos de placer pero con un pequeño tinte de dolor, a cada embestida sentía millones de sensaciones sobre su miembro, peor sabía que él sentía dolor, él mismo lo había sentido pero ya que Vegeta era el Súper Sayajin estaba seguro que, o tenía más aguante, o sentía más dolor, tal vez ambas opciones. Su mano en la que sostenía el duro y caliente miembro de Vegeta ahora estaba casi en su totalidad pegajosa con una sustancia que sabía de dónde provenía.

Doce, catorce, dieciséis, veintiuno…

-¡D-Detente, eso duele!- Vegeta colocó la palma abierta de su mano sobre la cara de Kakarotto, tapando esos ojos negros que hacían que su mundo girase.

-Mierda….-

Por más que quisiera, no podía detenerse…

-¡N-No lo hagas, Kakarotto. No te lo perdonaré!-

Su voz… su cuerpo… su rostro… todo él lo tenía loco. Colocó a Vegeta a espaldas al suelo y, sacando apenas lo que pudo introducir en Vegeta de su gran miembro, se coló entre sus fuertes piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros dejándolo más expuesto. Su mano se retiró de su miembro ya pegajoso y se colocó a la altura de la cabeza de Vegeta, en el suelo, mismo destino que la otra, quedando en una posición un tanto extraña. El Ki en su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir con una asombrosa rapidez digna de su raza y sin poder contenerla toda esta salió de forma de una estela de luz que, a continuación, logró transformarlo en el Super Sayajin del que, orgullosa mente, era más fuerte

-¡Como si me fueras a perdonar desde que iniciamos!-

-¡Maldito bastardo!-

Primero resonó en la cueva el grito de Goku al penetrar a Vegeta completamente y segundos después, el fuerte grito de dolor de Vegeta.

Sus manos se apretaron en la tierra hasta sentir que se hundía con levedad, su mundo daba tantas vueltas ahora… el dolor perfectamente combinado con el placer eran las fuertes sensaciones que atormentaban su cuerpo sobre excitado. Vegeta era tan… estrecho, sí, esa era la palabra correcta. Ese calor agobiante dentro de él más la rudeza con la que lo apretaba le mandaban ese dolor pero esa carne interna que lo saludaba le daba el mejor placer de todos, se sentía tan completo ahora, ya no tenía que pensar siquiera en sus problemas de la vida real, ahora solo le importaba Vegeta y lograr que el dolor pasara más rápido, eso era lo mejor, ya tanto daño le había hecho.

La introducción de Kakarotto en su cuerpo le había dolido como si millones de Kame Hame Ha hubieran impactado directamente en su miembro, dolorosamente doloroso. Sentía el estremecimiento de Kakarotto, seguramente él también sentía dolor ya que él mismo lo sintió cuando entró por primera vez en él y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que no era el único que sentía dolor pero sí el único que se quejaba, pero no se podía evitar.

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta al sentir como él se deslizaba fuera de él para embestirlo y entrar nuevamente, sentía algo caliente deslizarse por su interior pero no era sangre, no podía ser eso ya que no era ese olor de óxido característico de la sangre, si no a algo salado y dulzón… ¿Acaso…? ¿Él ya había…? ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡En….! ¡Dentro de él! Satisfactoria mente se podía imaginar así mismo castrando a Kakarotto, lo esperaba con ansias… (Qué sádico, xD)

Su propia semilla lo acariciaba en el interior de Vegeta, pensó que si se dejaba llevar por el placer y se corría dentro de él serviría como lubricante y no estaba equivocado, bien, ahora se sentía todo un genio por su plan, sentía que entrar en Vegeta ahora era mucho más fácil, tal vez se acostumbraría a ser el que penetraba, el activo, no el que era penetrado, el pasivo, síp, definitivamente le gustaba mucho más eso. Su miembro ahora estaba tan húmedo en su totalidad junto a su semen derramado momentos antes que al momento de salir completamente podía mirar, cuando bajaba la mirada, los delgados hilos de esa sustancia blanquecina y al entrar estas se chorreaban por la cavidad de Vegeta.

La introducción de Kakarotto dentro de él a cada momento se sentía cada vez mejor y eso lo hacía buscar el propio contacto. Su espala comenzaba a arquearse inconscientemente junto a la de su pareja y nuevas capas de sudor cubrían ahora su abdomen, espalda y frente. Esas gotas bajaban de su frente no se mantenía y comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Lamió una que terminó su pequeño recorrido en su labio y ese sabor ligeramente salado se instaló en su paladar. Trató lo más que pudo de incorporarse sin romper para nada su unión y tomó la cara de Kakarotto por los lados para acercarla a su propio rostro.

Goku se sorprendió al sentir unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cabeza y más al sentirse levemente empujado hacia el frente. Unos labios ahora suaves y húmedos tocaron los suyos. Un sonrojo se añadió a sus mejillas al mirar como antes del contacto labial como la lengua de Vegeta salía con una enloquecedora levedad y lentitud de entre sus labios para lamer su labio inferior, mismo que ahora su perfecta dentadura blanca mordía con suavidad para después pasar a meter su lengua en la cavidad de ella. La nueva posición era incómoda así que colocó el esbelto cuerpo varonil de Vegeta sentado sobre su miembro colocando una de sus manos justo donde la cola de mono había sido cortada y solo quedaba una marca y la otra en esas caderas tan esbeltas y anchas, marcando perfectamente ese hueso de la pubis de él. Un gemido de sorpresa nació y salió al exterior cuando sintió las manos de Vegeta en sus hombros y más al sentir las uñas de él clavarse.

-¿E-E-Estas mejor…?- preguntó aumentando el ritmo.

_¡No sabes lo bien que me siento, Kakarotto…!_

Sentía como el miembro de Kakarotto se encorvaba y tocaba nuevamente _ese _punto dentro de él. Su espina dorsal sufría a cada momento esos deliciosos calambres y descargas que pasaban a cada momento en que Kakarotto se movía, realmente no se sentía tan mal, nada mal cabe decir, ¿Así se sintió Kakarotto? Un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta al sentir una mano nuevamente apretar su miembro y se preguntó, ¿Qué maña tenía de hacer eso por sorpresa?

-¿Te gusta lo que le hago a tu cuerpo, Vegeta?-

_¡Dioses! ¡Sí!_

-¡No seas estúpido, lo odio!-

_Mentiroso. Eres un perfecto mentiroso, ¿No es así?_

_-¡Kuso!-_

Sentía a Kakarotto moverse con más fuerza dentro y fuera de él, el dolor ahora era menos que un ligero escozor dentro de él, ese miembro ligeramente encorvado en su interior tocando cada vez más fuerte ese punto dentro de él, volviéndolo como un mono en celo.

-¡V-Vegeta! ¡Ah!- eran los únicos gemidos que salían de la boca de Kakarotto y se sentía tan bien al saber que su cuerpo causaba esas sensaciones en su pareja potencial.

_¡Kakarotto!_

A cada gemido que salía de los labios de Kakarotto el correspondía su nombre en su mente, no quería humillarse demasiado diciendo su nombre en voz alta, ya demasiada humillación era para él el tener que entregar su cuerpo a voluntad a un guerrero de clase baja, pero…

_No…. ¡Él…! ¡Él no es cualquier guerrero, es MI guerrero! MI Kakarotto…_

-¡K-Kakaro….!- mordió sus labios, que se habían separado ya de los de Kakarotto, hasta hacerlos sangrar.

_¡Kuso…!_

A cada momento era más y más difícil contenerse, esa voz tan ronca de Kakarotto, su aliento en su boca, ese posesivo agarre que sentía sobre su cadera y un poco más arriba de su trasero, donde se suponía se encontraba su cola característica de la raza de los Sayajin como ambos lo eran. Miró con sus ojos azul cielo entrecerrados de Kakarotto del mismo color. En su rango de visión también notó lo fuerte que Kakarotto tenía los dientes apretados y por supuesto, ese sudor que bajaba pir su rostro.

-T-Tómate de aquí, Vegeta… ¡Hazlo, joder!-

Llevó las manos de Vegeta a su espalda y un grito seguido de un arqueamiento de espalda al sentir como las uñas de su pareja se enterraban en su espalda hasta sentir perfectamente hilos de un líquido caliente, sangre. Gruño como un perro y enterró sus uñas en las caderas inquietas de Vegeta hasta dejarlas bien clavadas en esa piel cremosa de Vegeta, se sentía tan cerca de la cima ahora, sentía la base de su miembro ensancharse más y más a cada momento, hasta podría decir que había crecido medio centímetro humano y ahora mismo temía… ¿Qué pasaría si se queda dentro de él? ¿Eso era posible? No lo sabía pero no quería arriesgare, no importaba si no llegaba a la cima, le importaba más Vegeta. Sin pensarlo demasiado salió del interior de Vegeta sintiéndose insatisfecho pero no le importaba él mismo, debía de pensar en Vegeta.

Gruño al sentir que ese enorme miembro salía de él, también podía sentir ese líquido proveniente de Kakarotto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó tratando de regularizar su pesada respiración al igual que Kakarotto. -¿Te duele algo, acaso?-

-No es eso….- admitió y sujetó con más fuerza las caderas masculinas de Vegeta.

-¿Sentiste un Ki enemigo?- trató de sentir algún poder cercano. –No hay nada.- dijo serio.

¡Diablos! Estuvo tan cerca de venirse que si no hubiera sido por Kakarotto, en pocos segundos se encontraría agotado físicamente ya qué, sentía su miembro totalmente pesado, más de lo normal, y totalmente mojado y pegajoso.

-Si continuamos podría pasar algún accidente…- dijo y bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo cuál?- finalmente logró tranquilizar su respiración un poco, pero el sudor aún estaba presente con levedad.

-No me hagas decírtelo…- levantó la mirada dejando ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Vegeta bufó.

_¡Me sacaste del paraíso para….!_

-Nada, Kakarotto.- dijo serio.

Tomó aire y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el miembro de él, preparándose para sentir el dolor pero ya casi se atrevía a decir que estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que no era verdad, posiblemente se acostumbraría totalmente en una semana… ¡Eso no importa!

Goku, que se preparaba bajando su Ki para dejar todo así e irse con Vegeta se sobresaltó y, en vez de bajar el Ki, lo subió y subió considerablemente. Vegeta miró como las cejas de Kakarotto se cubrían de carne musculosa y su frente, por lo tanto, más amplia, su cabello creció tanto de esa forma tan peculiar en la que no había visto demasiado pero si lo recordaba, el Súper Sayajin 3.

-¡Kakarotto!- no lo pudo evitar, tanto trabajo que le costó mantenerse callado, todo se fue a la mierda al sentir un poco más largo el miembro de él.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Maldición!-

Y tomó en cuenta….

-¡No debiste de hacer eso, es peligroso!-

-Fue tu culpa-

-¡No lo fue!-

Unidos de la forma más cercana posible, esta extraña pareja volvió a discutir, otra vez…

-¡Podrían sentir tu Ki y pensar que algo malo pasaba, Kakarotto! ¡Eres un inútil!-

-Tienes razón…- tomo con fuerza las caderas de Vegeta.

Vegeta bufo. –Como siempre, Kakarotto.- dijo arrogante.

Goku soltó un gruñido. Era verdad…. Sí su Ki aumentaba, podrían sentirlo Picollo y los otros guerreros Z y venir a ver lo que pasaba, y no creía que quisieran ver eso, al menos que fueran unos pervertidos, e incluso sus tres cachorros híbridos podrían venir, de los cuales dos eran niños. ¡Kuso! Ahora se sentía tan confundido y él odiaba ese sentimiento, era tan horrible para él no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su espalda se arqueó hasta tocar el abdomen de Vegeta con el suyo propio ya que, estando Vegeta sentado en sus caderas, se volvía más alto, a su altura. Escondió la cabeza entre la curvatura del hombro y el cuello de Vegeta gruñendo y siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas, pero quería más, necesitaba más de él y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?! ¡¿Eso es todo?!- preguntó y mordió sus labios tratando de no gemir.

-Con esto es suficiente, Kakarotto. No seas codicioso…- murmuró y movió con más fuerza las caderas sobre el erecto miembro de su pareja.

-Débil…- murmuró.

Ante esto la quijada de Vegeta se desencajó y la vena resaltó en su frente. Un gruñido masculino resonó en toda la cueva retumbando y resonando en esta, las piedras comenzaron a caer en el exterior y el cielo se nubló ligeramente. El Ki en su interior comenzó a emanar además del que tenía ya y sus ojos se volvieran blancos. Sus manos se apretaron en la ancha espalda de un sorprendido Kakarotto y, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en él, este le miró sorprendido.

-Vegeta…-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Eso duele….-

La estela de poder y esos ligeros rayos rondaban por el cabello dorado de Vegeta. Sentía toda la fuerza del Sayajin fase 2 en su miembro que ahora ardía mucho al tener que soportar demasiado calor y estrechez en un mismo lugar. Se preguntó a si Vegeta le dolía.

Sí, a también le dolía. Sentía perfectamente el gran miembro dentro de él, logrando que un molesto escozor se instalara en él y se atrevía a decir que le dolía tanto como un ataque normal de Kakarotto. Cerró los ojos al sentirse nuevamente contra el suelo y el cuerpo grande y caliente de Kakarotto. Su cavidad ardió al sentir como Kakarotto se deslizaba fuera de él para volver a embestirlo con fuerza moderada, parece que a él también le dolía, y no lo culpaba, si a él le dolía al penetrarlo como unos Sayajin normales no imaginaba el dolor de Kakarotto al ser unSayajin. No, no podía venirse así, el dolor ahora aumentaba cuando él aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas. Atrapó esas caderas escurridizas con sus piernas y apretó estas, logrando que se detuviera, pero un duró mucho… el tipo parecía ansioso y lo comprobó al sentir como los músculos de sus piernas y fuertes muslos se tensaban y después movimiento entre sus piernas.

-Animal…- murmuró y apretó sus ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado.

Bien, tal vez fue un poco malvado moverse con semejante estrechez y nuevamente el miedo pasado volvió pero ya no se detendría, no podía hacerlo ahora, y además… no quería detenerse. ¡No! ¡¿Por qué detenerse?! Cada momento viviendo bajo las ordenes de una terrícola… ¡Él y Vegeta eran Sayajines! Raza superior a esta… ya deberían tener suficiente con el hecho de cuidar a cada momento un planeta que no era el suyo, aunque lo consideraba así pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba perdida que pensaba cosas que normalmente no pensaba, tal vez Vegeta le contagiaba sus pensamientos…

Y nuevamente, el placer volvió a sus cuerpos. Tanto la estrecha carne que acariciaba a cada momento fuera y dentro y tanto ese miembro duro como una roca que tocaba cada punto sensible de él junto a esa encorvación nuevamente. Sentía el miembro de Kakarotto hasta el fondo y podría jurar que el ingrato quería llegar más allá, pero no podía soportar tanto, no comería más de lo que podía y por suerte, podía soportarlo a él pero no imaginaba si crecí tanto del grosor como del largo…

El sudor hacía ambos cuerpos brillar, las estelas de luz dorada que ambos emanaban de su cuerpo hacían que pudieran ver sus expresiones en sus rostros sudorosos. Si a ambos no les hubiera pasado nada a sus colas de mono casi las podían imaginar enredadas entre sí. Vegeta apretó su agarre sobre la ancha espalda de Kakarotto y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Kakarotto correspondió al beso y abrazo a lo que él lo atrajo. Ambos cuerpos se juntaron lo más que podían hasta que esas estelas de luz, separadas, ahora se fueron juntando hasta crear una que iluminaba totalmente al ojo humano la cueva, estaba seguro que en la boca de la cueva, dando a la obscuridad de la noche, se podía mirar con facilidad y esperaba que ningún humano curioso fuera a investigar o se vería en la obligación de matar a él humano desafortunado por invadir terreno de apareamiento con su pareja potencial. No le importaba un estúpido papel terrícola que, según dictaba, Kakarotto era esposo de una humana. ¡Al infierno con eso! ¡Que se los joda Cell y Freezer! Que aquí Vegeta no los quería, nuevamente ese nudo se revolvía en su bajo vientre clamando por salir pero quería llegar junto a Kakarotto.

-¡Estoy cerca, Vegeta…!-

Lo único que en la cueva se escuchaba eran los sonidos de dos cuerpos físicos al unirse y gemidos masculinos acompañados de gritos ahogados de parte de Vegeta.

-También yo….- se felicitó mental mente por sonar casi como hablaba siempre.

Eso intrigó a Goku. ¿Acaso Vegeta no se sentía bien así? A él le gustaba, y mucho, pero si Vegeta no se sentía como él nada de esto valía la pena. Con un suspiro tomó las piernas de Vegeta tomándolo por los muslo y las desenredó de sus caderas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué harás…?-

-Curioso.-

Colocó sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de Vegeta nuevamente y se preparó mentalmente para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sus dedos se flexionaron hasta sentir que la tierra se corría debido a la fuerza de sus dedos y tensó sus piernas, bien, estaba listo.

-Tómate de donde puedas.-

Y lo hizo…. ¡Claro que lo hizo! Con un territorial gruñido comenzó un fuerte movimiento de caderas en Vegeta para escuchar satisfactoriamente un grito que salió perfectamente a la luz. Ese grito fue seguido de gemidos propios de su garganta y de más y más seguidos a ese. Finalmente Vegeta lo podía sentir y se sentía bien por eso, lo malo era que ahora estaba al borde, no creía que aguantara mucho….

-Kakrotto… Q-Quiero ver tu cara…-

Su cabeza, que en esos momentos se encontraba entre las pectorales de Vegeta, se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de la de Vegeta, cumpliría con el pedido pero esa no era su cara. Su Ki bajó un poco para llegar a ser el Súper Sayajin fase 2, como lo era su pareja. Vegeta se sintió extraño al mirar la cara de Kakarotto con las cejas, que antes no se miraban, alzadas junto a sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa. ¿Qué podía hacer para llegar junto a él…? Pensó y pensó más solo se jodía el cerebro en esos pensamientos que normalmente él nunca se daba el honor de pensar, y ahora que los necesitaba, no le llegaban… ¿Irónico, no? Un príncipe que no se preparó lo suficiente para su pareja.

Ambos cuerpos eran presos del sudor y esas contracciones en sus miembros y fue inevitable. La eyaculación llegó casi al mismo tiempo con una sorprendente diferencia de casi medio segundo.

Su propia semilla terminó sobre su abdomen y un poco más arriba. Con un fuerte gemido que logró que Goku se viniera dentro de él al escuchar tal sonido tan masculino y grave. Ambos apretaron los dientes hasta que estos rechinaron con ligereza y arquearon su espalda hasta que sus abdómenes quedaron en contacto. Enredaron sus piernas entre sí y ambos las tensaron. A cada espasmo Goku soltaba un gemido o un jadeo pero Vegeta soltaba gritos ahogados que se notaba a simple vista que eran difíciles de contener a voluntad.

-No podré pararme en dos semanas…. Cumpliste la promesa, Kakarotto.-

Ambos rieron ante el chiste sarcástico de Vegeta. Goku se recostó sobre el pecho de Vegeta agotado, sus caderas le ardían por mantener semejante ritmo hace pocos momentos, necesitaba un baño.

-Vegeta…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hay algún lago cercano? Me siento todo pegajoso…. Quiero ir a uno…-

Sí, él también se sentía así. Su semen derramado sobre su abdomen y una pequeña parte de su pecho hacía que se sintiese extraño y el sudor hacía a su piel pegajoza. Un baño no le vendría mal.

-Sí y no.- contestó Vegeta.

-¿No?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces sí?-

-¡No! ¡Argh! ¡No podemos ir porque nuestra ropa está destruida, imbécil!-

-¡Oh, es verdad!- colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Vegeta y se separó de este. Vegeta miró curioso la extraña mueca en el rostro de Kakarotto parecida a la de un niño mimado que pedía algo. -¡Pero quiero ir!-

Esperaba ansioso una respuesta típica de Vegeta pero no se esperó eso…

-Vamos, entonces.- dijo y se levantó del suelo, cargando a Kakarotto.

Olvidó el latente dolor en su cavidad para cargar a Kakarotto sin dejar su unión se rompiera y no paso más de medio segundo cuando su cuello se sintió apresado por los brazos de Kakarotto. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y el sonrojo que se había ido de sus mejillas volvió pero no le dio importancia.

Él asintió feliz y enredó sus brazos en el fuerte cuello de él. Sintió el frío de la brisa acariciar su piel caliente, mandándole escalofríos ante esta sensación en su cuerpo caliente. Lo mismo le pasaba a Vegeta pero no por eso no voló con maestría por la noche rumbo a donde podía captar el olor a agua. Pocos minutos después aterrizó con un cuerpo que era puro músculo en sus brazos.

-Ya está, caprichoso.-

-¡Mmph!- se levantó de sus brazos y rápidamente le dio la espalda a Vegeta, dejándole en su rango de visión ese trasero tan apretado donde en su interior tanto dolor y placer le había dado. Sintió las gotas de agua y chorros de la misma impactar contra su cuerpo cuando Kakarotto, ya dentro del agua de un chapuzón, movió su mano trayendo con ella agua.

-¿Quieres pelear?- preguntó serio. –Tendrás pelea.- sonrió y lanzó una bola con poca energía al lado de él, que arrojó el agua en toda dirección una vez al tener contacto con la bola de energía. Y a esta le siguieron más y más justo a los lados de Kakarotto. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su pie y un grito ahogado se atoró en su garganta al sentirse tironeado hasta sentir como caía al agua.

-Eso, Vegeta. Es jugar sucio.-

-¡Jeez! ¡Cállate!-

Movió sigilosamente su mano por debajo del agua, cuidando que Kakarotto no la notar para nada y, segundos después, una bola de poca energía salió desde el agua para impactar contra el pecho de Kakarotto. Soltó una risa y continuó atacando siendo seguido por la escandalosa risa de Kakarotto. Esa alegría volvió a brillar en sus ojos ahora azules junto a los de Goku, que ahora escondido debajo del agua, atacó a Vegeta. Él también podía jugar sucio, y se lo demostraría a Vegeta.

-¡Haa! ¡Insecto!-

Goku soltó una risa escandalosa pero que mostraba una total alegría más característica de un niño. Vegeta, que tenía su rostro tensó, lo fue relajando y rio junto a él.

Porque no importaba si su relación se mantenía en secreto o no. Él siempre sería fiel a Kakarotto sin importar nada más, ni una terrícola ni dos, sólo dos Syajines guardando un secreto donde los dos eran partícipes, al diablo con todo eso, nada le importaba más que ellos dos. Para Goku era igual, tal vez era peligroso mantener esa relación en secreto pero tampoco le importaba, junto a su amado estaría feliz y aprovecharía cada entrenamiento junto a él, quien no la acepte que se vaya a joderse a un toro, nada más le importaba ahora, nada además de ese Sayajin que en ese momento reía junto a él, su querido Vegeta.

[…]

Y después de esos dos encuentros, a estos le siguieron más y más hasta que se habían convertido en unos perfectos amantes. Aprovechaban cada entrenamiento que tenían juntos para _entrenar los músculos _antes de comenzar su perfecto entrenamiento. En cuanto a sus cachorros híbridos, ni uno solo sospechaba nada. Pero los 3 pensaban que se pasaban de entrenamientos por lo que, pidieron ayuda a Piccolo para entrenar y ser más fuertes para algún día poder alcanzar a sus poderosos padres. Gohan y Goten sentían un orgullo por su fuerte padre, Goten le presumía su padre a Trunks pero él nunca hacía caso. Trunks siempre consideró a su padre como el más fuerte, dominante y macho de todos entre todos pero, ¿Qué diría si lo viese ahora? Sudoroso, con raspones en todo el cuerpo y con un mono en celo encima de él, entrando y saliendo con una fuerza bruta dentro de él, causándole jadeos que se fundían junto a los gemidos de esa gran bestia encima de él.

-Vegeta… ¿Por qué cada día que pasa, eres tan estrecho como la primera vez?- preguntó Goku con apenas voz que su ronca garganta emitía, apenas audible y entendible, realmente necesitaba un respiro pero no podía tomarlo con Vegeta a kilómetros de distancia de él. SI ese fuera el caso… ¡Demonios! Tomaría vuelo para encontrarse con él y después tomarlo ¿pero qué le pasaba? Nunca tuvo esos pensamientos ni con ChiChi. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en otro nombre que no era el que en esos momentos salía a montones de sus labios que fueron mordidos por esa boca que mordía ahora su cuello. Sentía la perfecta dentadura de Vegeta pasearse de vez en cuando por su manzanilla para volver a su actual posición; su clavícula.

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que sepa, animal?! ¡Esto sigue doliendo!-

-¡No es mi culpa!-

-¡Ajhá!- dijo sarcástico. Mordió su hombro hasta sacarle sangre. Sonrió y comenzó a apretar más la mordida. -¡¿Sigues pensando en él, verdad?! Ese puto niñato negro de mierda con el que entrenabas. ¡A mí no me engañas!-

-¡Vegeta, eso no es…!-

-¡Cállate!- mordió más fuerte el punto en el hombro hasta que las gotas de sangre se volvieron chorros que paseaban desde su hombro a su pecho y a lo largo de su brazo.

-Veget-ta…-

Su hombro dolía en demasía, su miembro le ardía al tener que soportar semejante estrechez a la que era sometido, en esos momentos no estaba para los celos de Vegeta. Claro que se sentía alagado al saberse celado por su príncipe pero en veces era demasiado…

-¡Hace 6 meses no lo veo! ¡Además, nunca tuve e-e-ese tipo de entrenamiento con él!-

Vegeta gruño y su Ki se elevó para apresar a Kakarotto en su interior. Soltó un gruñido al sentir las uñas de Kakarotto entre sus piernas, arañándolo.

El sudor se hacía presente en ambos cuerpos musculosos. Vegeta sentía a Goku entrar y salir con fuerza de él. Soltó la mordida sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de Kakarotto en su paladar pero no le dio importancia y se recostó con dificultad debido a la fuerte danza de Kakarotto entre sus piernas. Enredó sus piernas fuertes en las caderas de Kakarotto y, gracias a que este se encontraba con las rodillas pegadas a la tierra, usando sus pies como punto de apoyo. Apoyó sus caderas en las piernas de Kakarotto estando ahora en una posición rara, con las caderas alzadas y el torso y hombros en el suelo. Goku miró esto con atención y pensó en hacerlo también, pero lo que su posición como activo le daba. Se colocó sobre Vegeta sin quitar las caderas de él en sus piernas y colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de este, sintiendo como sus muñecas eran cruelmente apresadas por las manos de Vegeta.

-Pensé que esto no te gustaba, Vegeta…-

-¡A callar… y muévete apropiadamente!-

Las mejillas de Goku se sonrojaron aún más y asintió. Sabía que podía lastimar a Vegeta pero si el pedía más, él no podía negarse, con todo el gusto de las galaxias se lo daría, y de paso, lo conseguiría él mismo, un plan anti tontos.

-Perdóname, Vegeta…- susurró Goku y después, su cuerpo sufrió la transformación del súper sayajin 3, juraría que rompería a Vegeta, pero si él así lo pedía, no se negaría.

-¡Hazlo de una puta vez!- grito ansioso.

[…]

Ambos cuerpos estaban sudados a más no poder, su respiración era casi una misión imposible donde grandes bocanadas entraban por su aparato respiratorio para después salir en bufidos y volver a repetir, un círculo vicioso pensó Goku.

Vegeta se despegó de Goku sintiendo su semilla resbalar por sus muslos arañados, tensándolo ante las cosquillas que sentía, definitivamente ese animal tenía _mucho que dejar_.

A kilómetros él pudo oler y sentir el Ki de la esposa de Goku y el olor a comida, haciendo que a él también le diese hambre pues moverse y utilizar sus piernas para eso era algo cansado. Los celos se volvieron a hacer mella en su cuerpo, soltándolo de una forma que parecía la de un perro sumamente enojado, gruñendo a cada que se le acercaba. Seguramente después de sus encuentros Kakarotto huía con su esposa a hacer las cosas que le hacía a él. ¿Acaso Kakarotto lo utilizaba? No se atrevía a pensar de esa forma de Kakarotto, pero con las bestias nunca se sabe.

Lo pondría a prueba.

-¡Tu maldita esposa espera en tu casa para comer, lárgate de aquí, maldita sea! ¡No te quiero ver!-

Goku abrió los ojos como platos, creía que Vegeta nunca diría o se dirigiría a ChiChi como en ese momento lo hacía.

-Vegeta...-

-¡Maldita sea, he dicho que te largues…! ¡Y dame mi traje!-

Goku miró la camisa con el pantalón azul que tenía en su mano y la apretó para después esconderla detrás de él, causando un gruñido de Vegeta.

-¡Te vas con ella después de venirte en mí, ¿verdad?! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Sólo me tratas como tu puta para después irte de mi lado, no sabes lo estúpido que eres!-

Goku abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió soltando un suspiro. –No he tenido e_sa _clase de entrenamiento con ella desde nuestro primer encuentro, Vegeta. Vegeta, no te trato como un cualquiera, tú eres especial.- dijo serio cuando este rehuyó de su mirada. Tomó con suavidad la barbilla de su pareja y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. –No puedo acostarme con otra persona, estoy seguro que se me vendría tu rostro mirándome con tu mirada más fría y acusadora, además, no necesito a nadie además de ti, así soy feliz.- dijo Kakarotto a él.

_¡I-Idiota! ¿Por qué me siento así…? Me siento… frágil, como un bebé a su lado… Joder._

En su estómago (o tripa, versión española, eso creo) podía sentir más de esos asquerosos insectos recorrer todo. Se dobló un poco al sentir esas sensaciones mezcladas; amoción, alegría, incertidumbre, añoranza… ¿A qué se debía eso?

Sonrió internamente, bien, ahora sabía que Kakarotto le era fiel, pues además, ya nunca olió un olor mezclado con el de él que el suyo propio, y así tenía que ser, solo el suyo y el de Kakarotto mezclado, ninguno más, excepto los dulces, ese olor le gustaba en Kakarotto, le sentaba bien.

Está bien, él ya confesó algo, era su momento de confesar una verdad que sentía desde hace mucho, desde que fue tomado por Kakarotto más específicamente.

-Siempre...- comenzó Vegeta. -Soñé con ser el Sayajin más fuerte del puto universo, el más macho, hombre, masculino- Se sentó al lado de Kakarotto. Goku prestó especial atención ante eso. -... pero nunca pensé que... sería con un hombre y...- cortó con seriedad para morderse los labios, no debía de decir esas palabras que Goku tanto esperaba, no ahora.

Goku sentía hacia donde tomaba rumbo esas palabras y ante esto, sintió su corazón correr con más fervor.

¿Será que Vegeta diría al menos un "Te quiero"?

-Pero nunca pensé...- continuó él mismo Vegeta. -Que terminaría siendo un...- Goku lo miró con más atención. -¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo putas terminé siendo el uke de la relación tan extraña que tenemos?! ¡Me siento como una maldita mujer! ¡Goku, contéstame maldita sea!-

Goku estaba en shock, pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de Vegeta? Sonrió, estaba bien, así era Vegeta y así lo quería y... ¿Qué había dicho...? ¿Acaso…? ¿Vegeta había...?

-¡Maldita sea, nunca pensé ser el maldito uke! ¡Si penetrarte me dio demasiado placer...! ¡¿Por qué no eres tú el uke?! ¡Haa! ¡Goku, estoy harto y...!-

Se sintió repentinamente elevado del suelo y unos fuertes brazos que sostenían su esbelta y masculina cintura.

-¡Dilo otra vez!- grito de felicidad Goku.

-¡Para ya, maldito mono anormal!-

Y para colmo de Vegeta, Kakarotto comenzó a dar vueltas con él como si él fuese una mujer, y ahora se sentía como si fuese una, ¡maldición!

¡Él era un macho controlador y punto!

¡No era un princeso!

_¡Genial!_

Pensó con sarcasmo, la fuerza de las vueltas comenzaba a marearlo un poco.

-¡Maldito insecto, bájame! ¡Te daré un maldito Big Bang Atacck por el culo si no me bajas!-

-¡Dilo otra vez!-

-¡¿El qué?!-

-Dilo, Vegeta.-

-¡Te meteré un Big Bang Atacck por el culo, maldita sabandija!- volvió a repetir.

-¡No, eso no! ¡Di una vez más mi nombre!

Y tomó en cuenta... Había dicho el nombre terrícola de Kakarotto... ¡Había dicho el nombre terrícola de Kakarotto! Trato de corregir su error una vez que Goku dejó de darle vueltas como una nena.

-¡No seas ridículo, Kakarotto! ¡Nunca te diría por el nombre que un estúpido anciano te dio!-

Goku frunció las cejas al saber que Vegeta había ofendido a su abuelito, pero después soltó un suspiro, seguramente Vegeta no lo decía en verdad, así de orgulloso era su pareja, pero lo aceptaba así, no quería a un Vegeta más cariñoso o amoroso, en ese caso, mejor se mudaba a otro planeta…

-¡Yo nunca diría esa porquería nunca, Kakarotto!-

Más él nunca lo olvidó, estaba más que seguro que Vegeta dijo "Goku" Esa había quedado gravado en su memoria y en su corazón, finalmente, después de años deseándolo, eso era demasiado como para poder olvidar ese grito, sobre todo por el volumen, ¡ese Vegeta sí que sabía gritar y cabrear a todos con estilo Sayajin!... Pero eso no importaba, Vegeta le había llamado por su nombre...

Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Vegeta, rozó su nariz con la de él callándolo y logrando que se sonrojara de rabia al ser ignorado por su pareja. ¡Rayos! Goku se sentía tan feliz, se sentía diferente ahora...

-¡Déjame ir!-

-Di mi nombre, por favor, Vegeta...- rogó mirando sus labios.

Vegeta se puso levemente nervioso al ver la dirección que apuntaban los carnosos labios de Kakarotto.

-Si no lo dices a las buenas, lo dirás a las malas, Vegeta.- dijo serio Goku.

Y no mentía, unió fuertemente sus labios con los de Vegeta en un fuerte beso que nunca había tenido con Vegeta, uno fuerte, bruso y sin nunguna pizca de delicadeza, lo cual, era lo mismo que brusco. Vegeta trató de quitarse a ese "mono súper desarrollado" más no podía, él le era superior en fuerza... Se sintió morir al sentir una estocada de Kakarotto aún sin que su miembro estuviese erecto, y recordó que ninguno tenía ropa. Sus labios dejaron de ser invadidos por los de Kakarotto y después, se sintió contra el suelo rocoso, donde sus espalda ardía al tener marcas de las uñas de Kakarotto sobre estas, aún ardían, ese animal sí que arañaba fuerte, y sintió de pronto un peso leve en su miembro.

-¿Kakarotto?-

Goku se quedó quieto con la mejilla apoyada contra el miembro de Vegeta y soltó un suspiro para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, realmente estar al lado de Vegeta le daba tanta paz a pesar de que este tenga un aura tan amenazadora a cada momento.

-Mi abuelito...- comenzó Goku- … dijo una vez, que la mejor almohada para un hombre, era otro hombre. Nunca entendí eso hasta este momento, Vegeta.- Vegeta sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir como Kakarotto se apoyaba con más fuerza sobre su miembro dormido, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía las cosquillas que tenía cuando este lamía su miembro o lo tocaba simplemente con las manos. Ese animal…

Lo confundía de sobremanera...

-Por favor, Vegeta. Di mi nombre nuevamente...- cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando algún insulto o algo por el estilo.

-G...- comenzó a dudar. Pero... Eso era lo que su pareja quería, incluso rogaba por ello. Sonrió, no podía negarse. -Goku.- dijo finalmente.

-Vegeta...-

-¿Qué?- pregunto bruscamente.

-Te amo, Vegeta...-

_Dicen que no existe la amistad de un hombre y una mujer… ¿Pero…? ¿La hay en dos hombres?_

Ahora mismo se sentía tan confundido. Soñó varias veces con esas palabras y se miró a él mismo en sus sueños rechazando a Kakarotto. Pero ahora… Ahora sólo quería volverlas a escuchar a cada momento… ¿Qué le pasaba?

¡Finalmente lo había dicho! ¡Viva por él! ¡Woah! Sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Esas simples palabras pesaban demasiado pero cuando las dijo, un enorme peso se le fue de encima

-Maldito simio anormal...-comenzó el príncipe - No sabes idiota que pareces ahora mismo, imbécil.- dijo sonriente apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Goku. –No sé lo que siento por ti, pero me quedaré a tu lado hasta que lo tenga en claro…- prometió Vegeta.

Sintió que su corazón se paraba en seco y después latía con más fervor, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de contener ese enorme palpitar más le era imposible. Ese Vegeta era todo una máquina que lo hacía actuar así, podía hacer que su corazón comenzara a correr más rápido o que se parase en cualquier momento.

-Pero...- comenzó Vegeta. -Esto lo mantendremos en secreto.- dijo serio.

-¿Secreto?- se levantó de la entrepierna de Vegeta hasta quedar sentado entre sus piernas, Vegeta se sonrojó ante esto y decidió sentarse.

-Claro, sólo un secreto entre nosotros dos, ¿vale?-

-Si eso te hace feliz...-

-Me hace feliz.- afirmó Vegeta sonrojado. –No me quitarán de tu lado, y si eso pasara, destruiría al planeta tierra, iría a buscar las esferas de la lagartija gigante y pediría que se jodan todos.- sonrió.

-Sin duda alguna, te amo.-

-Sigues pareciendo un imbécil, d-deja de decir eso….-

[…]

-Y Goku….-

Goku se sentó en el suelo completamente desnudo, ese Vegeta…. ¿Acaso no sabía que era peligroso tener relaciones cuando sus hijos y respectivas esposas estaban dentro? Y Vegeta claro que estaba consciente de eso, pero le excitaba la idea de hacerlo cerca de ellas y ellos, no sabía por qué, sabía las consecuencias si los descubrían, sonrió, ¿pero qué podían hacer unos híbridos y humanos contra dos sayajins de raza pura, de los cuales uno tiene sangre real y otro es un asombroso guerrero?

-¿Huh?-

-No eres una rata peluda…- sonrió Vegeta. Luego su sonrisa se volvió burlona. –Eres un completo enclenque.-

Goku soltó una risa que tomó por sorpresa a Vegeta.

-¿Un enclenque, huh? Pues este enclenque hace que tu cuerpo se sienta bien.- devolvió Goku sintiéndose triunfante.

Vegeta sintió sus mejillas arder pero no desvió la mirada.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-

-¡Jhá, adelante!-

Al diablo con todo, no les importaba que ChiChi y Bulma junto a los híbridos los miraran extrañados. ¿Hacer sentir bien? ¿Lo había llamado "Goku"?

-Estos dos se tomaron algo, Trunks.- dijo Goten riendo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, seré como mi padre y tomaré todo lo que haya que tomar!-

-¡Si, hagamos eso y sigamos los pasos de nuestros padres!-

-En ese caso…- Trunks se retiró el kame que usaba para entrenar. -Hay que estar como nuestros padres.-

-¡Sí!- Goten hiso lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a corretearse alrededor de sus padres, siguiendo de cerca sus pasos e imitándolos.

-¡Ven para acá!-

-¡Ven para acá!- imitó Goten a su padre.

-Atrápame, maldito simio deforme!- grito Vegeta sonriendo.

-¡Atrápame, maldito simio deforme!-

¡Oh, sí! Ambos, estaban desnudos. Ante la mirada de asombro de sus respectivas esposas.

-¡¿E-E-Eso es de mi papá, madre?!- los ojos de Gohan, sonrojado a tope, se posaron sobre la gran "herramienta" de su padre.

-¡Gohan, dios mío, no mires!-

Bulma se cubrió los ojos. Pues claro, nunca se miraba a un amigo desnudo, y medio… ¡Argh! ¡¿Era su imaginación o Goku _disfrutaba _al igual que Vegeta de esa pelea?!

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí, Goku?!- grito de repente con la cara roja ChiChi al notar también la pequeña erección de su esposo.

Goku paró de perseguir a Vegeta y miró por el borde del ojo a ChiChi, después sonrió.

-Es un secreto.-

Vegeta interfirió.

-Y no cualquier secreto…- miró atento a sus hijos sin darle importancia a sus esposas terrícolas. –Uno sayajin, por lo tanto. Ustedes quedan excluidos de esa información.- más parecía que iba dirigido a los pequeños híbridos, más que a las esposas confundidas.

ChiChi y Bulma se miraron pensando. ¡Bha! ¡Patrañas! Sus esposos no podían tener nada porque… Bueno, ya estaban casados, eran hombres y además, tenían hijos con ellas. Así que ambas se sonrieron y pasaron a la cocina por un té y un zumo de naranja. Cosas de monos, pensaron ambas.

-Pero qué inocentes…- dijo Goku.

-Mira quién lo dice.-

-¿Huh? Creí que con eso tenías suficiente.- dijo mirando también la pequeña erección de Vegeta.

-Siempre estoy ansioso.- sonrió Vegeta, su cara cambió a una más seria. –Olvídalo, ese cabrón tiene vida propia. Hoy no estoy para ser el uke.-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó burlón. Con el tiempo había llegado a creerse el mejor seme de todos los hombres, pues escuchar los gemidos de Vegeta nadie lo lograba, al menos eso creía él, y estaba en lo correcto, nadie había escuchado gemir a Vegeta, ni siquiera Bulma.

-¿Quieres probar al seme Vegeta? ¡Pues venga!-

Goku miró asustado a Vegeta y decidió correr por su vida, la de él y la de su trasero, siendo seguido por Vegeta.

-¡No estén de exhibicionistas, traumaron a Gohan por eso, Goku!-

Gritó ChiChi cuando pasaron por la cocina pero siguieron con su persecución.

-¡Vegeta-teme! ¡Déjame!-

Goku se encerró la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta antes de que este entrara y salió triunfante. Ya que se había cargado el seguro con anterioridad, se quedó de espaldas a esta como un bloqueo. No tardaron ni 10 segundos cuando el forcejeo de Vegeta al otro lado comenzó a hacerse notar. Un ardor se instaló en su espalda cuando, segundos antes, Vegeta lanzó una bola de energía, para después pasar.

-Goku, tendrás tu merecido.- sonrió Vegeta, dejando relucir su miembro erecto en su totalidad. Goku tragó saliva.

-¡La puerta!- grito Goku. –Sin puerta no hay nada.- definitivamente un buen plan, pensó Goku.

-Maldito insecto…- murmuró por lo bajo Vegeta. Dio media vuelta y miró atenta la puerta, nop, definitivamente esa cosa ya valió verga, no se salvaba.

-¿Quién necesita una cama?- preguntó mirando el cuarto de baño, con la _puerta intacta._

Goku sintió sus pies temblar.

-¡Matte, Vegeta! ¡Y-Yo no estoy acostumbrado ya, e-en cambio, tú sí!- trató de excusarse.

-¿Te parece si te acostumbramos?- su sonrisa de arrogancia se extendía a cada momento.

-¡Espera! ¡Haa! ¡Vegeta, deten…!- mordisco. -¡V-Vegeta, esto es violación!- sentía los dientes de Vegeta pasarse por su fuerte cuello, donde hace mucho no estaban y comenzó a extrañar tenerlo dentro de él. –Más vale que tengas lubricante vaginal o algo. No perdonaré que me lastimes como la última vez-

Vegeta no contuvo la risa que salió de él. –No veo que tengas vagina, idiota.-

Apretó la erección de Kakarotto para re afirmar lo dicho.

-Enclenque, prepárate para ser destrozado.-

[…]

Bulma dio un salto del susto que sintió al escuchar un portazo en la planta de arriba, justamente en el cuarto de Vegeta, seguido de un "¡Ya tienes tu puta puerta, maldito insecto anormal!" Esa voz tan ronca y profunda la estremeció, pero su mente no daba para pervertir a su marido con Goku, ella sabía que eran solo amigos, nada más. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente se peleaban por el baño y Vegeta, enojado, se cargó a la puerta de este, y dejo el paso libre a Goku. Sonrió, ese Vegeta tan bueno.

-¿Mami, que fue eso?- pregunto Goten a ChiChi.

-Déjalo así, tu padre solo se da un baño- dijo sonriente. –Goku seguro está esperándolo en la cama o algo, seguramente él también se quiere bañar.- terminó más sonriente aún.

-Esos hombres…- murmuró por lo bajo Bulma.

Ambas asintieron.

Demasiadas inocentes como para saber que, justo en esos momentos, sus maridos se entregaban con la pasión que Vegeta le podía dar a Goku tanto en las luchas como en _ese _tipo de relaciones. Encerrados en un secreto del que nadie ni nada a excepción de ellos sabían de su existencia, demasiado perdidas en su mundo de rosa con sus maridos como para saber que ambos le eran infieles, demasiado inocentes para pensar siquiera en Vegeta robándole un beso a Goku o viceversa. Demasiado estúpidas, como diría Vegeta. Porque nada les importaba ya, solo querían entregarse a cada momento que podían para después volver a hacerlo hasta cansarse, y después seguir, y seguir. Pobres ingenuas que no sabían nada más de lo que pensaban, pobres humanas que solo creían que sus maridos tenían ojos para ellas. En cuanto a los pequeños híbridos, tango Goten como Trunks se preguntaron por qué el Ki de sus padres estaba tan junto. Se miraron y sonrieron para después darse un abrazo fuerte y tratar de acercarse tanto como sus padres, más no se podía, parecía un nuevo nivel como el de los sayajines, se miraron curiosos.

-Algún día superaremos a nuestros padres.- Trunks alzó el puño y sonrió.

-Apuesto a que sí.- dijo Goten sonriendo.

**FIN**

*La excitación no siempre suele ser por orígenes sexuales. También existe la expresión de "¡Estoy tan excitado de la emoción!" o bien "Qué excitación, eso se ve tan guay" o bien, también significa alegría.

*Él Kame es el nombre del traje de entrenamiento de Goku.

*Marimacho es una mujer que tiene pensamientos masculinos o bien, una fuerza no tan normal para una mujer delicada.

*Cell y Freezer, así se les llama en México. Los nombres originales en Japonés creo que son; Célula y Freeza.

*Pues en el anime se muestran aún estos animales extintos hoy en día.

Y a petición del público por una continuación, habrá un epílogo con su respectivo lemon, hay espérendo.

e_e


	2. Proposiciones indecorosas

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Toriyama.

Si fuesen míos, habría un accidente con el doctor Makigero, o como se escriba, donde Gogeta y Vegito salen además de Goku y Vegeta, para poner yaoi en cada capítulo después de las peleas de Goku y junto a los otros guerreros Z.

Agradezco los muy buenos comentarios hacia el primer capítulo, pensaba hacerlo único pero cuando llegamos a los 12 reviews pidiendo continuación, decidí darles un epílogo, es el primero que hago, nunca he escribido uno.

Para darle emoción al asunto, decidí, y una amiga estuvo MUY de acuerdo, a poner que alguien los descubra. ¿Quién será? ¿Los amenazará? ¿Querrá a Goku para él o ella? ¿Será mujer u hombre? ¿Vegeta celoso? ¡Jhá! ¡¿De dónde?! Nótese el sarcasmo

**Para decir de una vez, este símbolo "-"es un guión y marca el diálogo e un personaje, es sólo porque lo utilizo mucho y creo que algunos no saben el significado de este, aunque lo enseñen desde primaria xd**

Por cierto, esto parece más un capítulo normal al epílogo por lo qué, el epílogo será olvidado.

¡A tomar por culo el epílogo, yo quiero un capítulo semi largo con puro pinshi lemon yaoi!

xD

_Los párrafos en esta forma de escritura son puramente pensamientos de Vegeta._

_**Los párrafos en esta forma de escritura son puramente pensamientos de Goku.**_

**Secreto entre Sayajines.**

**Proposiciones indecorosas. ¡Aléjense todos de mi Goku!**

Vegeta corrió por toda la corporación siendo seguido de cerca por su hijo. ¡Maldición! Si no llegaba a tiempo alguien podría ver las prendas de Goku en su habitación. ¿Por qué no pensó antes que su hijo era demasiado curioso? Detrás de él podía escuchar la infantil risa de Trunks, cada vez más cerca… Apresuró el paso y como esperaba, llegó antes que su hijo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta nueva que colocó después del incidente con las huidas y la bola de energía de hace meses atrás. Sonrió al pensar en eso, vaya buenos momentos que pasó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al escuchar pasos, apenas en el final de las escaleras blancas. Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a guardar cada prenda de Goku en su cajón especial, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, y cuando las 13 prendas estuvieron perfectamente dobladas, cerró el cajón. Se arrepintió, lo volvió a abrir y sacó una cinta del Kame, dos camisas y un bóxer celeste con estampado de zanahorias, rio ante esto, ese Goku era un poco infantil. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y, al confirmar esto, se movió hasta su gran cama para tomar una siesta, sin interrupciones.

[…]

Trunks soltó un bufido al no encontrar a su padre, realmente estaba cabreado por no poder pedirle un nuevo conejo, el antiguo había muerto aun misteriosamente para él, comenzaba a extrañar a sus dos primeros conejos.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a su madre? Sonrió y fue directo al laboratorio de su abuelito donde seguramente ambos estarían para diseñar no-sabía-qué-cosas.

[…]

Y tal como lo esperaba, abrió los ojos alrededor de unos 30 o 45 minutos después de descansar un poco, no sintió ningún Ki cerca. Sonrió.

-Eso ya no me engaña, Goku.

Y para re afirmar esto apretó al gran bulto de Goku justo a su lado, prácticamente acostado sobre él y parte de la cama.

-¡Tsk! Vegeta, déjame dormir.- balbuceó Goku sonriendo. Nuevamente había sido descubierto por ese teme.

Desde hace algunas semanas comenzó a entrar a la corporación sólo para dormir al lado de Vegeta. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Pues fácil, la técnica de la tele transportación servía perfectamente para esta tarea. Y para entrar sin ser sentido por Trunks; pues simplemente escondía su Ki, parece que ya no engañaba a Vegeta y… ¡Rayos! Gracias a los pensamientos y que abrió los ojos por demasiado tiempo ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Bufo molesto y se sentó seguido de Vegeta.

-Te lo agradezco, ahora no puedo dormir.

-¡Oi, no es mi culpa!- se defendió Vegeta.

Goku le miró con reproche.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sarcástico. –Déjame decirte que sí es tu culpa, cierta personita amante de mi ropa no me deja dormir bien por las noches.- murmuró Goku. Cambió su mirada de Vegeta a la cama, donde sus propias prendas estaban a los lados de Vegeta, pero una en especial llamó su atención. -¡¿Por qué tienes esa prenda?!- sus mejillas ardían como cuando estuvo en el infierno y toda su cara ardía un poco y un poco más. Tomó con rudeza el bóxer y lo colocó frente a la cara de Vegeta. -¡Estás llegando muy lejos! ¡¿Qué sigue después?! ¡¿Toda mi cama, mis platos, mis botas o toda mi casa y echas (largas) de la casa a ChiChi?!-

-No es mala idea, pero ya tengo una de tus botas.- dijo sonriente.

-Fuiste tú…- gruño por lo bajo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su nuca al sentir el Ki de Goku aumentar considerablemente. Pero después sonrió, ya sabía cómo controlar esta situación. Una que no era del todo mentira…

-Me masturbo cada noche cuando tú no estás con tus botas, tú bóxer sólo me aumenta la calentura, pensé que te gustaba eso…- murmuró por lo bajo pero estaba seguro que fue escuchado.

-¿Eh…?

Goku se había quedado completamente en shock, nunca pensó que Vegeta haría eso con sus botas…

De sólo pensar en un Vegeta desnudo, empalmado* y su propia ropa justo a su lado, casi mirando con deseo como Vegeta tomaba su bóxer y comenzaba a recorrer su longitud con la suave tela y justo a su lado, su bota azul del traje de entrenamiento burlándose en su cara por no poder ver a Vegeta así.

Rayos… ¡Genial! Ahora tenía hambre y no precisamente de comida humana, sino de una que sólo Vegeta le puede dar.

-V-Vegeta…

-¿Qué?

-T-Tengo un problema…

-¿Me incumbe?

-No precisamente pero…

-Entonces sufre en silencio. (XD)

-¡Vegeta!

-¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

-Dije que tengo un problema.

-¡Ajhá, lo escuché! Pero has dicho que no me incumbe, así que no me importa.

Goku estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no es que tuviera tanta paciencia, al menos más que Vegeta, pero estaba llegando a su límite. ¡No quería imaginar cómo estará Vegeta!

-¡Maldición, estoy excitado! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!- grito Goku, y justo después de su grito un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación de Vegeta.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho…?- preguntó con lentitud Vegeta, sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su nuca. No le temía precisamente a Goku, si no a lo que este le podía hacer a él… y a su culo.

-Que estoy excitado.- murmuró por lo bajo.

Vegeta se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Goku. Sonrió y levantó el dedo de en medio para después lanzarse a correr fuera de la habitación.

-¡No dejaré que me partas el culo por tercera vez, no más!

-¡Vegeta, te necesito!

Vegeta se echó a correr con más velocidad, para después separar sus pies del suelo y comenzar a volar. En su rostro se mantenía una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida. ¿Cuánto tardará Goku en encontrarlo? Tal vez segundos, lo más que podía tardar son minutos. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo justamente en el jardín interior, detrás de un árbol. Recuperó el aire, no es que estuviese cansado, si no que sentía ahogo ante la sensación de saber que era necesitado por Goku, y se sentó a los pies del gran árbol.

Sintió una respiración en su cuello, justo del lado derecho, junto al Ki de Goku.

Volteó con rapidez su cabeza al lado derecho pero no vio nada, segundos después sintió lo mismo pero del lado izquierdo. Volteó la cabeza nuevamente pero nada, y después volvió a sentir lo mismo… del otro lado.

-¡Basta, Goku!- gruño.

Escuchó la risa a su derecha y, esperando encontrarlo, miró, más nada. Y después a la izquierda, nada, después a la derecha. ¡Mierda, se estaba volviendo loco! (Vegeta, estás siendo troleado XD)

Y perdió…

Con dignidad, pero al final perdió contra Goku.

¿Pero quién dijo que se dejó dominar? (¡Seme que se respeta!)

[…]

-¡V-Vegeta! ¡No tan fuerte!

Su espalda se encorvó con demasiada fuerza que movió un poco el colchón de la gran cama de Vegeta, mientras el susodicho sólo se dedicaba a entrar y salir con fuerza del cuerpo de Goku, sintiéndose en el cielo, más negándose a decirlo en voz alta.

-Pero si has sido tú el de la calentura…- murmuró deteniéndose un momento, haciéndose el ofendido.

Sonriendo a la vez para sus adentros, Vegeta comenzó a jugar un poco con Goku.

-¡N-No, Vegeta!

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Vegeta el vencedor? Con sólo mirar su cara; las cejas alzadas ligeramente y mordiéndose el labio inferior, le daba a que Vegeta se sentía ofendido o triste. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

-¡N-No es verdad, enserio! ¡No te detengas!- llevó sus manos al trasero de Vegeta y lo movió contra él, logrando que lo envistiera. Más él lo movía, Vegeta sólo se quedaba quieto, la mirada baja, y en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa.

Goku ha caído, otra vez.

Ahora su parte favorita, hacerse el uke sensible.

-G-Goku, se siente bien…-

-Vegeta…-

Pocas veces lo escuchaba tan dócil con él, eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir hombre, y también le daban ganas de violarlo. Y no sólo en término de violarlo con su autorización, más bien con o sin ella él lo quería violar.

-Por favor, Vegeta, sigamos…- y también pocas veces suplicaba a Vegeta.

-¡Eso esperaba escuchar!

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

[…]

Yamcha caminaba por los extensos pasillos después de que Bulma se le entregase, otra vez.

Y otra vez ese dolor en su pecho al saber que no tenía lo que quería. Pero volviendo al tema de Bulma, al parecer Vegeta tenía algunos meses ya que la dejaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? Abandonada. Ya no le hacía caso y por eso la peli-azul volvía a sus brazos, mientas él sólo esperaba a una persona.

Goku...

Nunca pensó que le llamaría la atención ese muchacho que de niño acompañó a Bulma a por las Dragon Ball.

Pero la tiene, tiene toda su atención.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar quejidos fuertes, parecidos enormemente a cuando golpeaban con mucha, pero mucha fuerza a Goku. (Ustedes entienden… ./.) Se asustó y ya no caminó, sino que corrió hasta llegar a una habitación, más específicamente en la puerta de una habitación, una de tantas.

Pobre inocente que no se enteraba que era la habitación de Vegeta. Donde muchas cosas pasaban dentro de esta habitación que antes era lúgubre y aburrida. Ahora, entre sus paredes, dos amantes en su encuentro lejos de la realidad, en su burbuja.

Abrió un poco la puerta y miró en el interior, esperando saber quién era quien le hacía daño a Goku.

[…] (Viene lo interesante xD)

Su garganta se limitaba a soltar fuertes gruñidos parecidos a los de un mono enfadado, no, más bien furioso. Sus músculos estaban resaltados, más de lo normal. Nuevamente esa imagen mental de sus colas enredadas entre sí, estrechándose una a la noche, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero juntas, sin despegarse, sin alejarse.

Las embestidas eran duras, sin delicadeza, la cama tocaba a cada segundo la pared, para luego alejarse y repetir el proceso.

Vegeta pensaban que la cama no aguantaría mucho más…

Pero pensándolo bien.

_¡A tomar por culo la cama, yo quiero romperla!_

¿A alguno de los dos le importaba si la cama se rompiese?

-¡V-Vegeta más fuerte, sé que no eres débil!

-¡Estás en lo correcto!

-¡Ahh! ¡Sabía que eras más fuerte!

No.

A nadie le importaba.

Mejor dicho…

¡A romper la puta cama! (xD)

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta y, encorvando mucho más su espalda; y haciendo que Vegeta se asombrase de su flexibilidad, movió sus piernas y con ellas, tan fuertes, logró mover a Vegeta hasta dejarlo bajo él, justo después de que él se enderezase, claro está.

-¿Qué tienes planeado…?

Goku sólo sonrió y sacó a Vegeta de su interior con lentitud, sintiendo un líquido y por el olor se enteró de que era un poco de sangre. Dejándolo a él y a Vegeta insatisfechos al no conseguir esa liberación que necesitaban. Pero Vegeta notó algo diferente en ese momento…

Al no tener la cabeza con lo máximo de calentura pudo notar otro KI además del de su pareja y él, Trunks estaba dormido, y podía afirmarlo, como un tronco y la de pelo azul estaría dormida al igual que su hijo. Después de todo, eran altas horas de la noche y ellos sólo eran un híbrido y una humana débil.

_Yamcha_

Descubierto, lo había descubierto.

Ya hablaría a su forma con el patético humano que iba al gimnasio y de todos modos; o lo mataban o simplemente se distraía con las hembras que miraba.

_Patético._

Mientras con Goku…

Goku no pensaba dejarlo a medias, eso nunca.

Después de todo, él era Goku, un Sayajin el cual siempre terminaba lo que empezaba.

Y eso le encantaba de sobremanera a Vegeta…

-Sigues siendo tan rudo como siempre, Vegeta. Ahora me duele el trasero.- se quejó Goku.

Vegeta sonrió.

-Esa es mi marca…

_Te hace sólo mío…_

-Imaginé algo así.

_Si Yamcha quiere oír a Goku gemir, con gusto. Después de todo, no pasará mucho antes de que muera._

-Oye, deberías montarme un rato, me duelen un poco las caderas…

Si, era algo duro mantener un ritmo igual de duro y más en un culo duro, más bien estrecho, era comprensible que las caderas le ardiesen mucho. Y de pasada, le daba a Yamcha lo que quería.

[…]

¡Maldito Vegeta!

¡A-A-Algún día lo mataría por esto!

¡Tenía que ir a entrenar!

Pero… ¿para qué negarlo?

Vegeta era tan sexy cuando estaba desnudo y Goku lo era también.

¡Quizá no era mala idea mirar un poco más, no señor!

[…]

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No haré algo tan vergonzoso, Vegeta!

La cama rechinaba cada vez más, no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Posiblemente sólo horas.

-¿Y por qué no? Dices que te gusta, deberías comenzar a buscar algo tú mismo ¿Acaso eres débil?

-¡Para nada, enserio!

Vegeta soltó una pequeña risa con su voz ronca, tensando a Goku igual de lo que sus actividades anteriores lo habían hecho, haciéndolo recordar que estaba sobre el miembro aún duro de Vegeta y con semen dentro de su interior, escurriendo entre sus piernas.

-V-Vegeta, te necesito, de verdad…

-Busca lo que quieres y todo se resolverá, vamos, no seas terco.

-Eso es vergonzoso.

-Bien, porque ya tengo mucho sueño y no aguanto más.- mintió Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Vegeta se acomodó mejor en la cama y colocó su cabeza en una almohada, sabiendo que Goku no tenía lo suficiente para aguantar, después de todo… ¿Quién sabía más de Goku que el propio Vegeta?

[…]

Estaba prácticamente con el corazón en la mano, una gran empalmada en sus pantalones y su cara roja. Nunca, de verdad, nunca pensó que vería a Goku haciendo eso. O al menos con ChiChi pero… ¡Para nada con Vegeta!

Sentía toda la ira e impotencia era muy grande al saber que Vegeta le quitaba siempre lo que quería.

¡Estaba decidido!

¡Mañana a primera hora entrenaría!

Pero antes, debía ir, despertar a Bulma y resolver su problema entre sus piernas, comenzaba a doler.

[…]

Y Goku se montó de a poco en poco sobre el miembro de Vegeta soltando ligeros suspiros, puede que no fuese su primera vez, estaba lejos de serlo, pero siempre Vegeta daba algo nuevo y eso le gustaba.

Era la primera vez que se montaba sobre Vegeta y estaba emocionado.

Vegeta soltó un suspiro una vez que Goku dejó de moverse, pues lo tenía enteramente dentro de él, y con sus manos tomó las caderas masculinas de Goku.

-Cuando quieras…- soltó de golpe Vegeta después de minutos donde Goku no se movía.

-S-Sí… Bueno, yo…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Me da vergüenza…

-No me salgas con mierdas como esa, hace momentos estabas tan dispuesto que me sorprendes.

-Bueno, no estoy tan viejo, era normal que tuviese energía.

-¡Jo, ¿enserio?! ¡Sólo muévete como si saltaras!

-¿Así?

Goku se elevó y se dejó caer con demasiada fuerza sobre Vegeta.

Vegeta ahogó su respiración y se tensó.

-¡No tan fuerte, bruto! ¡Dioses, me golpeaste el estómago!

-¡Discúlpame, Vegeta!

Goku cerró con fuerza sus ojos y sus manos se volvieron puños sobre el ancho y masculino pecho de Vegeta, al tiempo que se disculpaba. Y para Vegeta, simplemente fue irresistible ver como las piernas de Goku, a los lados de su cadera, juntaba sólo las rodillas.

-¡Tsk!

_Ser tan adorable debería ser delito para ti, Goku._

-¿Ah? ¿Huh? ¿V-Vegeta?

Vegeta había tomado los muslos de Goku y le había dado vuelta hasta dejarlo nuevamente bajo él.

-No sirves para esto, mejor déjamelo a mí.

Y volvieron a comenzar.

Una y otra vez por esa noche, casi hasta el amanecer…

Y de un momento a otro algo interrumpió las embestidas.

Un fuerte ruido se hizo presente junto a la pequeña sensación de caer para los dos amantes.

-¿Comprarás otra?

-Por supuesto

Las patas de la cama habían pasado a mejor vida.

[…]

La noche era pesada, casi toda la población dormía plácidamente mientras otras trabajaban hasta tarde o tenían doble turno, algunos triple. Algunos vándalos se paseaban por las calles con sus respectivas bandas mientras charlaban y reían, mientras otros correteaban a algunos compañeros a modo de juego. No todo era bueno, algunos si robaban. Los gatos molestaban a los vecinos y los perros los perseguían por cada callejón.

Era, después de todo, una noche tranquila.

A pesar de ser unas altas horas de la noche, posiblemente rozando ya las 4 o 5.

Goku abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un cuerpo encima del suyo. Sonrió al saber de quién se trataba por las marcas en su espalda que casi cada noche él mismo plasmaba a la fuerza en esa ancha espalda. Pero Vegeta en veces era tan bruto al moverse que solía dar muchas veces en "ese" punto que tanto le gustaba y lo hacía en momentos de inconsciencia.

Y hablando de inconsciencia.

**Perdí la conciencia…**

Sonrió un poco y se incorporó dejando a Vegeta a su lado. Una duda asaltó su mente y miró su propia clavícula, mirando que, efectivamente, un chupete estaba en ese lugar, a la altura de su pectoral derecho, bueno, un poco más arriba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

**Siempre la deja en un lugar visible…**

Vegeta se revolvió entre sueños al no sentir el calor de siempre y, siguiendo órdenes silenciosas directo de su cerebro, llevó una de sus manos con toreza buscando esa fuente de calor que le fue retirada. Su mano final mente llegó hasta una pierna de Goku y se quedó aferrada a él, al tiempo que las mejillas de Goku se sonrojaban con ligereza.

**¿Será que en sueños también me buscas…? Vegeta, eres tan tierno…**

Acercó su rostro de poco a poco al rostro relajado de Vegeta hasta posar sus labios dulcemente en la amlia frente de Vegeta.

Y sin saberlo, lo despertó.

_¿Goku…?_

**Es tan amplia y tan linda… Kawai…**

Sus labios bajaron con lentitud hasta la clavícula de Vegeta, tensándolo.

_¡Ni siquiera pienses en violarme! ¡Yo te daré más duro! ¡Jah!_

-Siempre me deja una marca, ahora yo le dejaré una a Vegeta…

Abrió sus labios levemente y entre ellos salió su rosada lengua ara después comenzar a serpentear en una zona específica en la clavícula de Vegeta, y sin saberlo, casi en el mismo lugar donde él tenía su marca. Unos momentos después se encontraba absorbiendo con algo de fuerza la zona, así era como recordaba vagamente que Vegeta le daba esas marcas en su cuello, muslos, brazos, pecho, casi en todo su cuerpo. ¡Incluso en los pies!

_Kuh…_

Vegeta se decidió a hablar una vez que Goku separó sus labios de su clavícula y miraba la rosada/rojiza marca que él mismo había hecho en él;

-Te he dicho que pares de ser tan lindo.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Huh?

Goku quedó debajo de un Vegeta algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él.

Una sonrisa sincera…

**Sigo soñando. Después veré a Vegeta bailando con comida a su alrededor, estoy seguro. ¡Es que esto es imposible de creer! No lo puedo evitar, yo… Yo quiero… ¡Yo quiero…!**

-¡Oye, quédate quieto!- se quejó Vegeta al sentir un fuerte y constante forcejeo de parte del sayajin bajo él.

-¡N-No! ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa ahora?!

Después de un forcejeo Goku quedó finalmente arriba de Vegeta, y este no pudo evitar que su sonrojo se intensificara junto al palpitar de su corazón al ver a Goku acercarse a su rostro… No… A su… ¿Frente? ¡¿Enserio?!

Y el sonido de un beso resonó en las cuadro paredes pintadas de blanco, seguido de una queja.

-¡¿Pero qué haces…?!

Y nuevamente ese sonido húmedo de un nuevo beso.

-¡Deja mi frente, maldita sea!

-No quiero.

-Kuso…

Y nuevamente y por tercera ocasión el mismo sonido pero más intensificado.

-¡Que te quites!

Vegeta llevó sus manos a su frente y miró con mala cara a Goku que se había puesto en 4 arriba de él, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa que antes consideraba estúpida pero ahora le parecía que mataría a todos sólo por hacer que esa sonrisa no se fuese.

-Me gusta tu frente, Vegeta.

El sonrojo se extendió desde su nariz hasta sus mejillas y negó rítmicamente con la cabeza.

-¡No, quítate de encima, estás delirando! – apretó sus manos en su frente.

Goku llevó una de sus manos, al tiempo que aguantaba todo su peso en la otra, a el mentón de Vegeta para hacer que alzara un poco la cabeza y al logarlo hizo que esta no se moviera.

Sin dejar atrás su sonrisa se fue acercando al rostro de Vegeta y su mano que mantenía la cabeza firme comenzó a acariciar la mejilla sonrojada del príncipe Sayajin.

Y otro beso resonó, pero no en la frente.

-Mmm…

-K-Khu…

Sus lenguas comenzaron a buscarse unas a otras con delicadeza, algo que nunca usaban. Sus ojos cerrados, unos relajados y otros apretados. La mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Vegeta comenzó a ascender hasta posarse por las manos que retejían la frente de su poder. Y con lentitud, y aprovechando que Vegeta estaba ocupado profundizando el beso, comenzó a retirarlas con suavidad y con lentitud.

Una vez la frente descubierta Goku dejó atrás el beso de boca a boca y repartió un gran y sonoro beso en la frente de Vegeta.

-¡Te he dicho que te quites, maldito bastardo! –sonrojado a extremo Vegeta alcanzó a decir. (¡E-Es tan hermoso! *0*)

_No me tientes, ¡maldita sea!_

Vegeta se incorporó y tiró a Goku de la cama, pero para su desgracia Goku terminó de culo contra el suelo; sentado.

Vegeta le miró por unos segundos y después, y aún en la cama, alzó a Goku por las axilas y él mismo se paró en la cama, haciendo que Goku sólo tuviese a él y sus manos para no caer, pues sus pies colgaban, pero confiaba en que Vegeta lo sostendría.

Vegeta miró unos segundos los ojos negros de Goku y después retiró la mirada con brusquedad e incluso más sonrojado que antes.

-Keh…

**Ahh…**

La cara de Goku se sonrojó rápidamente y esto lo notó Vegeta.

-¿Goku…?

Cerró sus ojos con rapidez y se tensó aún en brazos de Vegeta mientras sus manos cubrían un bajo su dormida entrepierna.

-V-Vegeta… Ah…

-¿Qué te pasa?

_¡No puedo leerte la mente, maldita sea, responde!_

-¡Ah!

Se quedó en silencio tras ese fuerte gemido/quejido de Goku pensando en qué rayos le ocurre para que actuase así.

-¡No me digas que te pone cachondo que te levante así!

-¡No es eso…! Ah… Maldición, Vegeta. ¡N-No puedo!

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!

-¡Está saliendo!

-¡¿Qué rayos está saliendo?!

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!

-¡Keh, deja de gritar como una puta y dime que cosa "está saliendo"!

-¡Maldición, tu semen está saliendo!

-¿Heh…?

Sus manos se encogieron hasta su pecho y, ante esta acción, Goku terminó contra el suelo nuevamente y con rapidez abrazó sus piernas al tiempo que soltaba pequeños jadeos.

-…

-Ah…

-…

-Ahh.

-…

-A…- Vegeta le cortó:

-¡Deja de gemir, maldita sea!

-¡Pero es que no se puede evitar! ¡Si al menos lo sintieras, tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Ahh…!

-¡Cállate!

Vegeta chistó la lengua y se levantó de la cama para después cargar a Goku en brazos a Goku.

-¡Pero sí que pesas! ¡Uff!

-Ahh… V-Vegeta, está saliendo…

-Te dije que no me tentaras, Goku

**¿Cuándo dijiste eso?**

-¡Pero está saliendo!

Vegeta gruñó incómodo.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola y dejó pasar al baño a Vegeta con un Goku en brazos.

Vegeta dejó en el suelo a un semi dormido Goku mientras abría la llave del agua fría y después la caliente; nivelándola y llenando de poco a poco la bañera. Pero no tenía paciencia de sobra y menos con sueño así que mandó todo al carajo y simplemente eligió la manguera de la ducha.

Con un suspiro y una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa volvió la posición de Goku; sentado al lado de una puerta ya cerrada, y lo volvió a cargar.

-Pff, un hombre como tú es muy pesado…- murmuró Vegeta por lo bajo.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió nuevamente como el semen de Vegeta salía de su interior hasta que prácticamente sentía las gotas blanquecinas en sus pantorrillas, no quería volver a "tentar" a Vegeta, el trasero le dolía mucho aún después de las últimas… ¿7 rondas? ¿8? No recordaba bien, tenía demasiado sueño como para recordarlo. Quizá sólo estaba exagerando y sumaba más al conteo original.

Enserio, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando. La somnolencia era mucha.

Sintió algo frío en su trasero y después como era acomodado en dos palos largos y carnosos. Vegeta lo había sentado primero en la tina de porcelana pero después lo sentó arriba de sus piernas.

Goku se sobresaltó al sentir manos abrirle las piernas y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy para otro encuentro, Vegeta…

-No estoy haciendo lo que crees…

Llevó con suavidad sus manos hasta la entrada de Goku y comenzó a adentrarlos dentro de él, logrando que se tensara.

-V-Vegeta…

El agua tibia comenzó a bajar sus cabellos junto a los de Vegeta, pero olvidándose de eso, y el hecho de que su cuerpo también comenzaba a mojarse por el agua, sentía los dedos de Vegeta en una forma medio extraña…

-¿Q-Qué haces, Vegeta?

-Sólo te hago una… limpieza profunda. Tengo que limpiarte adecuadamente.

Sus dedos dentro de él; 4 de una mano y la otra mantenían los muslos firmes y separados, sus cuatro dedos obtuvieron la forma de gancho y, olvidándose del poco asco que sentía al tocar su propio semen, comenzó a sacar sus dedos aún con forma de gancho; trayendo con ellos su propia eyaculación.

-Ahh… E-Está saliendo… Ngh…

-Mejor cállate, eso me comienza a tentar, Goku.

Mordía su labio inferior tratando de callar sus quejidos de placer al sentir como Vegeta inconscientemente tocaba ese punto en su interior que le gustaba con las yemas de los dedos. Tiró su cabeza hacia adelante y cerró con fuerza sus ojos al tiempo que la mordida en su labio incrementó su fuerza, tratando de que algo de dolor lo distrajese.

Pero su miembro en proceso de "levantamiento" le decía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y lo peor, la muñeca de Vegeta lo rozaba y eso hacía que Vegeta, si es que su miembro se elevaba más, notase su creciente excitación.

-¿C-Casi terminas…?

-¡Rayos! Eyaculé mucho…

**Oh no…**

Y más mierda para Goku.

Y después, la muñeca de Vegeta rozó la base de su miembro y Goku no pudo reprimir un gemido.

-No estarás en serio, ¿verdad, Goku?

-N-no, yo…

-Mira que ponerte así sólo por la limpieza…

-Disculpa, yo…

-Y lo peor de todo es que no pienso volver a eyacular dentro de ti, o al menos hasta que se me olvide, lo cual, será mañana en la noche, eso puedes apostarlo.

-Sí, Vegeta, pero…

-Y no tengo de otra, así que apresúrate en correrte para que podamos irnos a dormir.

**¡Déjame hablar, Vegeta! ¡Yo…! ¡Kuh…!**

Y su mano apretó el miembro necesitado de Goku, haciendo que él se tensara. También movió sus dedos dentro de él ahora estratégicamente para darle en aquél punto que, sabía, le gustaba tanto a Goku, y a él también. ¿Para qué negarlo? A él también en las pocas ocasiones que era el uke de la relación.

-¡Tsk, V-Vegeta!

Entrecerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza para atrás, no podía evitar NO sentir placer, la mano de Vegeta ahora era tan experta y… Sintió como era elevado.

-Ven, quiero hacer algo que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, es más rápido para que te corras y pueda dormir más rápido.

_¡Malditos nervios!_

¿Para qué negarlo?

Él, el príncipe de una raza medio extinta donde había sólo 2 weyes vivos (xD) y que además eran de sangre pura y uno tenía sangre real, se sentía nervioso sólo por darle placer a su pareja.

¡Pero es que…! ¡Era la primera jodida vez que intentaba lo que tenía en mente! Desde aquél momento…

**FLASH BACK**

Movió su mano con más rapidez sobre el miembro sobre excitado de Kakarotto, lo quería todo, todo de él, ser poseído por un Sayajin rudo y fuerte como lo era él. Quería probar cada parte de ese Sayajin que se retorcía ante la rapidez con la que movía su mano. Le encantaba ver como su pecho y tórax se alzaba con cada arqueamiento y sus oídos se sentían dichosos por escuchar cada jadeo de Kakarotto, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo…. La base cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más gruesa y él mismo sintió la punta de su miembro húmeda aún en el traje medio destrozado azul donde sentía también que ahora estaba mojado en la entrepierna. Recordaba perfectamente la lengua traviesa de Kakarotto enrollándose en su dureza y añoró esa deliciosa sensación pero no era tiempo de ser egoísta, debía de compensar a Kakarotto por el placer de su primer encuentro y no conocía una mejor manera que darle placer. Subió sobre él y cuando quiso retirar su mano de esa parte tan sensible de él sintió un profundo gruñido de Kakarotto.

-No lo hagas o me haré el Súper Sayajin fase 3 y te follaré tan duro que no podrás caminar en dos semanas como mínimo….-

_¡¿Pero qué….?!_

Goku sabía que fue rudo al decir semejantes palabras pero era lo que su instinto Sayajin dictaba, y no se negaba, no quería que Vegeta retirara su mano de su miembro ya que en ese momento en el que sus dedos se separaron de él sintió un enorme vacío, solo, sin nadie, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un espejismo pero su verdadera felicidad era junto a su amado... junto a Vegeta.

La voz de Kakarotto era tan profunda, ronca y masculina… nunca lo había escuchado hablar con alguien así. Con esa voz que carecía de emociones sentía que podría cumplir esa promesa y decidió mover con más velocidad su mano sobre él. Las fuertes respiraciones y jadeos de Kakarotto se volvieron locos gemidos que hacían eco en la gran cueva. Lo sintió temblar en cada embate que su mano hacía sobre él y a cada momento sentía más y más grande al igual que grueso ese gran pedazo de carne que su mano tocaba hasta que no podía con una sola, si quería hacerlo bien necesitaba las dos. Se sentó entre las piernas de Kakarotto con una mirada de absoluta concentración…. Una mano tomó el tronco de él y con la otra la colocó arriba de la otra para apretarlo y con dos de sus dedos se encargó de la punta y estas quedaron perfectas, como si encajaran en un perfecto puzzle donde, de mil piezas, ellos eran el perfecto centro. Kakarotto se acercaba a algo ya que su espalda comenzó a doblarse y con una de sus manos tomó la suya

-¡Voy a….! ¡Ah!- su voz sonó tan necesitada que apretó inconscientemente la punta súper húmeda de él.

Goku sintió que su mundo giraba alrededor a Vegeta cuando sintió como lo apretaba aún más y con eso fue más que suficiente…. Un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta clamando por salir desde momentos antes para ser finalmente liberado pero con más fuerza. Sintió como ese nudo de su bajo abdomen bajaba más y más hasta llegar a su miembro y a continuación salió por este en forma líquida. Trató inútilmente de regularizar su pesada respiración.

_¿Esto es de Kakarotto?_

Entre sus dedos podía sentir perfectamente un líquido que mojaba casi toda su mano y sintió el estremecimiento de él como si fuera el propio y su ronco gemido de satisfacción puramente masculina. Retiró con suavidad su mano de la zona de Kakarotto escuchando el suspiró de él. ¡Genial! Ahora su mano se sentía tan viscosa y pegajosa, que era lo mismo, ahora que pensaba bien. Se sentó y le dio la espalda a Kakarotto mirando ese extraño líquido entre sus dedos, chorreando por su palma hasta la muñeca. Un gruñido de sorpresa salió de su garganta al sentir unas fuertes piernas alrededor de las suyas, cerrándolo, una mano intrusa sobre su miembro y… ¡Auch! Sentía dos pequeñas y cilíndricas formas adentrarse con fuerza en su interior. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir la mano de Kakarotto comenzar a moverse en sincronía casi perfecta con sus dedos dentro de él, vergonzosa mente su miembro correspondía a las caricias de Kakarotto en contra de su voluntad, la punta comenzó a humedecerse y sus mejillas ardieron al saber que estaba ahora a merced de un hombre casi en celo y que era puro músculo detrás de él.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Desde aquél momento en el que quiso sustituir su mano por otra cosa. (Ustedes seguro comenzarán a comprender ./.)

-Venga ya…

Acostó a Goku correctamente recto y dándole la espalda a él y después tomó una almohada en extremo suave.

-Levanta.

Goku se levantó un poco usando de apoyo sus manos, más bien parecía que estuviese haciendo lagartijas (de ejercicio) pero bueno, de igual modo Vegeta metió esa almohada debajo de Goku, pero esta era tan larga que pasaba por el pecho y por la cara de Goku y tal vez un poco más allá de la cabeza.

-Muy bien, abajo.

Y Goku se dejó caer pesadamente en la almohada, sintiéndose levemente elevado del torso para arriba.

-¿Me darás un masaje, Vegeta? Soy feliz…- dijo ilusionado con voz aniñada.

**Vegeta es tan bueno…**

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

-Qué bien…

Vegeta soltó un suspiró al tiempo que sintió sus mejillas calientes, se movió hasta los pies de la cama y alzó las piernas de Goku y, con movimiento demasiado rápidos, colocó su cuerpo del torso para adelante en el colchón de la cama, mientras doblaba sus piernas justo donde la parte trasera de las rodillas tocaba el borde de la cama.

-Comencemos, que comienzo a tener sueño.

-Mmm… ¿Vegeta…?

-Sólo trata de que sea rápido…- murmuró al tiempo que alzaba las caderas de Goku un poco más, pues sentía como la ingle de Goku le aplastaba todo el rostro, y miró el miembro rebotar ligeramente, ahora apuntando entre su nariz y su boca.

Tragó saliva indeciso.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y acercó su cabeza hacia el miembro erecto en su totalidad, hasta que sintió como una gota de pre semen caía en sus labios entre abiertos. Ignoró su propia muestra de asco y, nuevamente tragando saliva, sacó su lengua y lamió la punta del miembro de Goku.

-¡Gahh…! ¿Vegeta, pero por qué…?

Vegeta decidió que, como odiaba estar haciéndole eso a otro hombre, decidió entretenerse un poco con algo que le gustaba. Y así fue como llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Goku y de paso detenía las caderas escurridizas de Goku, al parecer, le gustaba eso que le estaba haciendo. Pues bien, eso significaba que iba por buen camino.

Decidió llevar las cosas a un nivel más extremo, pues los gemidos de Goku comenzaban a excitarlo aún más y eso comenzaba a hacerse un problema ya que su meta principal es Goku, pero bueno, para eso existía "Manuela" (La mano derecha, ustedes entienden… Masturbación)

Abrió más sus labios y metió la lengua nuevamente dentro de su cavidad bucal, escuchando triunfante el gemido protesta de Goku. Cerró sus ojos y, apretando el duro trasero de su pareja potencial, metió todo el miembro de Goku en su boca.

**¡N-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Vegeta! ¡Ngh!**

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ahh!

Se arrepintió.

La cabeza de ese gran pene se le enterraba en la campanilla. ¡Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía de devolver la comida de hacía horas atrás había devorado. Apretó sus párpados y prácticamente tragó todo el pre semen que tenía en la boca pero podía sentir un pequeño hilo de algo bajar por su labio inferior y aún podía sentirlo bajar hasta su cuello, pero no tanto como el inicio.

_Sólo por Goku…_

Bajó un poco la cabeza sintiendo un alivio al no sentir esa sensación de ahogo y comenzó a absorber con fuerza el miembro de Goku para después soltarlo y volver a repetir el proceso.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ahh…!

Apretó con fuerza la almohada entre sus manos hasta que sintió como sus manos prácticamente sus manos se tocaban a través de la tela y el relleno. Alzó su cadera y sintió temblar sus piernas mientras ahogaba todo lo que podía los gemidos contra la almohada con un poco de éxito más podía oírse a sí mismo gemir como toda una colegiada. Intentó embestir la boca de Vegeta más sintió como algo apretaba su trasero y lo mantenía en su lugar.

**¡N-No!**

-¡Q-Quita tus manos, Vegeta! Mmm…

Vegeta pensó que era lo más correcto dejarlo moverse sobre él pero aún le era imposible pensar que tenía una gran polla dentro de su cavidad bucal. Y es que… ¡Él era Vegeta! Era un Sayajin con orgullo, demasiado. Pero después de todo…

La curiosidad ataca con lo mejor.

Dejó de apretar los cachetes traseros de Goku y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, y después a palparlos con suavidad.

A como pudo, Vegeta murmuro aún con un intruso en su boca:

-Si quieres sentirte bien, muévete tú mismo.

Y Goku no se hizo de esperar, movió con brutalidad sus caderas contra la boca de Vegeta sintiéndose real mente bien, no se comparaba con la sensación de estar dentro de Vegeta pero en realidad no estaba para nada mal. ¿Así se sentía Vegeta cuando él le hacía eso? Quizá si lo hacía más seguido Vegeta volvería a darle un oral así de bueno.

-Guh… ¡N-Ni pienses que volveré a hacer esto! – como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, o como si alguna persona le hubiese dicho lo que pensaba. (Jeje…)

Bueno, en ese caso, aprovecharía por todo lo que pudiese en esa ocasión.

La cabeza de Vegeta se alzaba y bajaba con ligereza gracias a los movimientos de Goku. Su nariz blanca chocaba de vez en cuando con los negros vellos de la zona pélvica de Goku, haciendo que este se estremeciera aún más.

Seguía envistiendo fuertemente contra la estrecha boca de Vegeta sintiéndose real mente bien. Quizá Vegeta no se le hallase declarado, pero de igual forma se sentía tan bien a su lado, y no sólo cuando tenían entrenamientos nocturnos, si no a cada momento con él, le gustaba verlo entrenar.

Los movimientos de Goku comenzaron a volverse más torpes, a cada embestida se sentía más y más cerca del tan ansiado orgasmo que Vegeta casi tan amablemente le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Su boca no dejaba de abrirse cada vez más y más, sería una completa suerte que no despertase a nadie con el volumen de voz que tenía.

Y Vegeta lo mordió.

Y él explotó.

-¡Duele! ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta se sentó con rapidez en la cama y Goku quedo con sólo punto de apoyo las manos que aún le temblaban. Vegeta racticamente sentía que cargaba de Goku casi todo su peso con su propio rostro. Sacó con rapidez el miembro de Goku y escupió toda su eyaculación.

-¡Joder, que amargo! ¿Eh?

Vegeta tomó las caderas de Goku y lo bajó lentamente de él, vaya, al parecer se había cargado con todo su peso cuando se sentó sobresaltado al sentir ese sabor amargo.

-Vegeta…

-Duérmete ya, dobe.

-Vegeta-teme… ¡N-No te vayas!- gritó al ver de reojo como Vegeta comenzaba a abrir la puerta y casi salía por esta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Goku cerró los ojos y se acomodó de modo que le diese la espalda a la propia colcha.

-¡D-Duerme conmigo, onegai!

Vegeta le miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de salir por la puerta completamente desnudo. Total, nadie estaba despierto además de ellos dos.

-Vegeta…

Decepcionado comenzó a revolverse en la cama sintiendo como las sábanas azules, desde hacía horas desechas, estaban algo mojadas. Apretó las sábanas bajo él y cerró los ojos, intentando inútil mente encontrar el sueño que hacía momentos lo atormentaba.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Goku abrió los ojos con rapidez y después sintió algo metálico en su abdomen.

-Come –ordenó el recién llegado.

-Vegeta…

Vegeta le sonrió prepotentemente a Goku y se alejó sólo para medio cerrar la puerta, después volvió a su posición anterior.

Vegeta habló:

-Seguro a que tienes hambre, te conozco, no lo niegues. Ahora sólo trágate todo y después dormiremos.

Goku miró a Vegeta con los ojos brillosos y asintió rítmicamente con la cabeza. Vegeta intentó tapar el cuerpo de Goku con la frazada azul rey pero este se negó.

-No me incomoda.

_Pero a mí sí, me dan ganas de seguir…_

Está bien.

Goku llevó la tostada a su boca al tiempo que miraba como Vegeta le daba la espalda, ya sentado en la orilla de la cama. Miró el gran banquete que estaba en un gran plato de metal y tomó la mitad a como pudo.

-T-Tú también, Vegeta.

-No lo necesito

Un sonido delató a Vegeta de su mentira.

-¡B-Bueno, quizá sólo un poco! ¡Joder, dame eso!

Y entre risas comenzaron a comer, pero Vegeta antes que nada fue a lavarse los dientes, no, más bien toda la boca, creo que el lector sabrá por qué pero por si acaso, el sabor amargo de él semen de Goku aún no se había ido.

Y después sí, comenzaron a comer juntos.

Vegeta sonrojado por el ofrecimiento de Goku de darle de comer y Goku feliz por no ser decepcionado por Vegeta.

[…]

Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiendo un peso extra arriba suyo. No tardó en recordar los sucesos de hace horas y sólo se limitó a acariciar la espalda ancha de Goku. Soltó un suspiro al sentir mucho calor y retiró con brutalidad la frazada azul que los cubría a ambos.

-Vegeta…

-Despertaste. –para nada era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Goku se alzó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con Vegeta.

Ambos sonrieron.

Vegeta se fue acercando de poco a poco a los labios de Goku para después tomarlos en un mal intento de beso suave, pero después de todo, eso no le iba para nada a él. El beso cambió rítmicamente de tono cuando Goku dio el siguiente paso, meterle lengua a Vegeta siempre era lo mejor para él, y más si Vegeta soltaba quejidos en sus labios, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero lo era.

**Y me encanta…**

_Supongo que no está tan mal._

Vegeta colocó a Goku rápidamente debajo suyo y envolvió su cuerpo con el de él en un abrazo apretado.

-Vegeta… Kuh…

-Alguien se acerca.

Apretó más contra sí el cuerpo de Goku y esperó la llegada de él que sabía había estado espiándolos en sus últimos encuentros.

-¿Quién…?

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas, sólo siente el débil KI.

Goku sintió rápidamente aquél KI del que Vegeta hablaba, ese Ki tan conocido desde que era un niño.

-¿Yamcha?

-Tardaste, dobe.

Efectivamente, el pelinegro apenas había ingresado a la habitación pues la puerta nunca estuvo en su totalidad cerrada. Vegeta lo había hecho a propósito, después de todo, tenía asuntos que arreglar con ese humano.

-Estabas tardando, Yamcha. –dijo Vegeta y apresó aún más contra sí el cuerpo de Goku.

-Lo sabías…

-¡No me subestimes, nunca! ¡Tú débil KI es tan fácil de detectar!

Yamcha miró con ojos fulminantes a Vegeta.

-¡No soy débil!

-¡Es lo mismo que decir que no eres niñas, estúpido!

Yamcha apretó los puños y dejó de mirar a Vegeta para posar la mirada en lo que apenas podía ver de Goku.

-Suéltale –ordenó Yamcha.

-No.

-Vegeta…- Goku comenzó a quejarse por la falta de aire.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Yamcha de repente.

-¿Desde cuándo, qué?- preguntó con brusquedad Vegeta.

Yamcha miró nervioso a Vegeta que cubría recelosamente el cuerpo de Goku con el suyo propio. Ante esto se sintió decepcionado pues él quería ver el cuerpo de Goku desde hace mucho, no el cuerpo de Vegeta, aunque debía de admitir que el tipo estaba bueno, más que él propio Yamcha. (Incluso Piccolo xd)

Chantaje…

Esa palabra le sonaba cada vez más y más atractiva.

-¿Desde cuando salen?- preguntó Yamcha.

-V-Vegeta, me estas ahogando…

-¡Cállate!

_Como ese bastardo te miré, estaré feliz de arrancarle los ojos. ¡Goku es mío!_

-Respóndame, o en este momento bajo y le digo a Bulma lo que mis ojos vieron.

_Definitivamente sacarle los ojos es demasiado bueno…_

-¡Desde que me follé a tu madre, largo de aquí!

-V-Vegeta…- Goku comenzó a golpear levemente el fuerte pecho de Vegeta arriba suyo.

-¡Os dije que te callaras!

-¡Me voy a morir!

-¡Joder, deja de molestar!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Prefería cuando gritabas mi nombre y no esto.

-¡Vegeta!

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

-¡Muévete, además, Yamcha escucha todo esto!

-¡Como te deje moverte, esa sabandija verá tu cuerpo, fue suficiente dejarlo escuchar tu voz como para esto, tu voz es sólo mía!

**¡¿Mi voz…?!**

Ahora mismo Yamcha se sentía tan fuera de lugar, pero le daba igual. Trataba de ver inútil mente algo de piel de Goku cuando este, junto a Vegeta, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Miró ansioso como al fin podía ver algo del abdomen tanto de Vegeta como de Goku y soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¡Por fin algo de piel que admirar de semejante cuerpo!

-¡Joder, quédate quieto!

-¡Aire, ven a mí!- demasiado dramático, pensaba Vegeta

-Como sigan así, romperán la cama, o lo que queda de ella...- dijo Yamcha.

-¡No te metas!- grito Vegeta, que por fin pudo mantener quieto a Goku debajo de él, pero se levantó un poco para dejar de aplastar demasiado el pecho de Goku, para facilitarle la tarea de cambio de gases, lo que se necesitaba para respirar.

Yamcha gruño. Ya tenía demasiado de los insultos de Vegeta, primero le quitaba a Bulma y después a Goku. Sabía que él tenía toda la culpa por serle infiel a Bulma cuando eran novios pero no pudo evitarlo, su naturaleza en ese entonces fue estar con chicas, y cuando miró a la Bulma de apenas 16 o 18 años fue tras ella como una víctima más, y lo consiguió, se la estrenó y después pensó en casarse con ella, pero no, unas faldas y hermosas piernas pasaron y no pudo evitarlo. Ese Vegeta… ¡Lo mataría algún día! ¡Iría al maldito gimnasio y entrenaría con toda su fuerza! (El gimnasio jajajaja)

-¡Os propongo un trío!- grito para que los dos monos, literal, dejaran de pelear y de una vez obtener lo que tanto quería. Vegeta no estaba nada mal, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de nada si lo intentaba.

Jo, qué equivocado está.

-¿Qué…? – Goku no dejaba de sorprenderse y sus mejillas no dejaban de sonrojarse.

-¡Ni de coña, maldita sabandija!

-¡Acepten!- Yamcha sonrió.

-¡V-Vegeta, c-c-cálmate!-

Yamcha no sabía en la que se había metido.

¿Pero quién le diría en el lío en el que estaba metido?

Pues obviamente, Vegeta no. Goku menos.

Pobre Yamcha.

-¿V-Vegeta, por qué cargas Ki?- preguntó Goku.

Vegeta lo ignoró y alzó su mano para después cerrar sus dedos, concentrando su Ki en su palma derecha.

Corre, Yamcha, corre. (¡RUN BITCH RUN!)

**Continuará…**

¡Sí, este one-shot se volverá un fanfic con capítulos!

¿Vieron? Agregué pensamientos a Goku, aunque al inicio estuvo bien sólo pensamientos de Vegeta, pero está bien, me gustó más así.

LOOOOOOL Piccolo, Gohan y Goku entrenan en altas temperaturas que desgastan sus músculos, mejorando su destreza y adaptación a diferentes terrenos a la puta hora de luchar.

Vegeta se fortalece en máquinas hechas especialmente para entrenamiento, mejorando su musculatura. Apoyado de su hijo Truks.

Y Yamcha…

Bueno, Yamcha va al gimnasio xDD

***Empalmarse es excitarse, o decir simplemente duro. Cuando Goku pensó en Vegeta empalmado, pensó en un Vegeta con el miembro excitado.**

"**Oi" Se podría interpretar como un "¡Oye!"**

"**Teme" significa al español latino como un "maldito" y al castellano como un "bastardo"**

**Kawai se podía decir que es "lindo" o "tierno" **_Eres tan Kawai… (Eres tan lindo…)_

**Dobes significa "tonto"**

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Gaby007**

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Ya era hora

_Los personajes no son míos, son de __**Akira Toriyama**__._

_La historia __**me pertenece TOTALMENTE**__. _

Bueno, bueno.

Basta ya del Ooc del capítulo anterior, agradezco los pocos pero hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior.

Pues en el capítulo anterior puse mucho, pero mucho Ooc por capricho, pues quería cumplir una fantasía de ver a Vegeta hacerle una felación (Oral, mamada…) a Goku, lo de la frente de Vegeta… Hay que admitir que estuvo hermoso xD Peeero bueno, basta ya de Ooc, quizá los personajes de mi fanfic no se parezcan demasiado a como los del anime, pero hago lo que puedo para combatir el Ooc.

Díganme, y espero lo contesten en algún review; ¿Pudo hacer las personalidades bien en este y el primer capítulo? ¿En mi fanfic el Ooc es minúsculo?

¡Libre expresión, no me molestaré por nada!

Como sea, volvamos al fanfic.

**Esto pertenece exclusivamente a pensamientos de Goku**

_Esto pertenece a _pensamientos_ de Vegeta._

¡Sin más, a leer!

**¡Ya era hora!**

El sudor recorría ambas frentes de los dos Sayajines.

Ligeras gotas bajaban desde su frente a su mentón y se perdían en sus trajes de entrenamiento.

Sus músculos, resaltados a cada movimiento, estaban ya algo desgastados, definitivamente un descanso no les vendría para nada mal, pero en ninguna de esas dos mentes cabía siquiera el descanso.

Sólo querían entrenar el uno con el otro.

Entrenar para volver a sorprenderse a sí mismos de sus respectivos límites, negándose a pararse en ese ligera línea y dispuestos a sobrepasarla una y otra vez.

Después de todo, habían descuidado un poco, sólo un poco su entrenamiento y estaban perdiendo un poco de fuerza, pues si Vegeta antes aguantaba 23 rondas sin parar, ahora apenas podía con 22, definitivamente estaba perdiendo un poco de fuerza y eso era simplemente imperdonable para él.

En algún momento sus miradas, ahora azules, se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron para después separarse.

-¡Kame…- Vegeta soltó un bufido. -..Hame…- Y antes de que pudiese terminar el Kame Hame Ha Vegeta se lazó contra él y cambió con rapidez la trayectoria del ataque al golpear con una de sus manos las dos de Goku. -...Ha!

Vegeta miró triunfante como la bola de poder seguido de la estela de luz salía disparada en dirección al suelo, donde una estela de polvo salió y Vegeta lo aprovechó muy bien para comenzar a disparar algunas bolas de poder, haciendo que algunas pocas capas de tierra se destruyeran.

-¡Maldición, Vegeta! ¡Esto no…!

-¡Lo sé, esto no sirve de nada!

-¡Entonces será cuerpo a cuerpo!

-¡¿A qué esperas?!

[…]

-¡Abuelito es increíble, abuelita!

ChiChi miró sonriente a Pan y asintió a lo dicho por la pequeña hija de su hijo de apenas unos 6 años.

Los ojos dulces y negros de Pan cambiaron de dirección de su abuelita en dirección a los dos Sayajines que ahora hacían un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se le dice a eso, Pan?- preguntó sonriente ChiChi sin apartar sus ojos de la pelea.

ChiChi sabía que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero quizá Pan no lo sabía.

-Es un… ¡Un…!

-¿Sí, Pan, un qué?

-¡Combate de cuerpo a cuerpo!

-Correcto –sonrió ChiChi.

Tan sólo con mirar a su esposo entrenar le hacía recordar cuando ella era joven y entrenaba para el torneo de artes marciales.

-Que tiempos tan maravillosos…

-¿Dijiste algo, abuelita?

-¡No, no! Sigamos mirando y cuando uno de los dos caiga, iremos a darles los almuerzos, ¿ne?

-¡Hai!

[…]

Goku escupió sangre cuando el puño de Vegeta impactó directamente en su estómago dolorosamente.

Vegeta sonrió pero su mueca mostró asombro cuando sintió las manos de Goku tomar con fuerza su puño e intentar volverlo a su cuerpo. Cerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir las uñas de Goku clavársele en la mano.

-¡Kuso!

El agarre en la mano de Vegeta se incrementó considerablemente y de un momento a otro este saltó hacia atrás tomándose la mano, mirando y sintiendo como salían hilillos d sangre de donde las uñas de Goku se le enterraron.

-Salvaje.- se burló Vegeta

Goku se palpó el estómago notando que el dolor no era tan fuerte ahora, pero sí que era una molestia si tenía que dar alguna patada o simplemente agacharse para esquivar algún puño, cortesía de Vegeta.

Definitivamente Vegeta le estaba dejando con una pequeña desventaja.

Y Vegeta lo sabía.

Goku retrocedió algunos pasos aún con el leve dolor en el estómago. Limpió con el dorso de la mano la poca sangre que manchaba sus labios y mentón y después le sonrió a Vegeta como nunca antes, mostrando sus dientes de un color perfectamente perla, mostrando que a pesar de comer como un alíen tenía higiene bucal.

Y Vegeta correspondió la sonrisa.

Para después lanzarse con rapidez contra el cuerpo herido, al igual que el suyo, de Goku.

Sus puños se encontraban continuamente cuando Goku se protegía con estos.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo con rapidez cuando ambos decidieron comenzar un combate en el aire mientras sus puños y los nudillos chocaban con una mayor rapidez hasta hacerlos sangrar, y junto a un pequeño ardor e hilillos de sangre que coloreaba ya casi todas sus manos.

Parecía que Vegeta estaba ganando.

Pero no era así.

Quizá ninguno de los dos ganaría.

Quizá eso fuese lo mejor para los dos, después de todo, ambos eran buenos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

En algún momento Vegeta se alejó un poco y después se volvió a lanzar pero ahora con un puño en su espalda y otro que apuntaba directamente al rostro de Goku.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Goku se protegió la cara con sus dos brazos y justamente en el centro el puño de Vegeta impactó.

-¡Eres un tonto, has caído en algo tan bajo!- gritó Vegeta sonriendo.

Y Goku se dio cuenta de su error algo tarde.

El otro puño de Vegeta impactó nuevamente contra el estómago de Goku y este no lo pudo evitar más y soltó un grito de dolor al volver a sentir el puño de Vegeta en la misma zona que el anterior, dañándolo aún más por la fuerte presión de este nuevo golpe.

Goku colocó con rapidez su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta y prácticamente vomitó sangre mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Vegeta. Definitivamente sus órganos internos estaban ya algo dañados y eso definitivamente era muy, pero muy peligroso para él.

Vegeta tan solo miró con seriedad los rubios cabellos de la cabeza que se ocultaba en su hombro derecho y el olor a sangre impactó contra su nariz, haciéndolo sonreír sin preocupación alguna de haberlo dañarlo, después de todo Goku puede protegerse bien por sí mismo.

La transformación de Sayajin se fue del cuerpo de Goku y este tan solo tensó su cuerpo, sintiéndose débil en demasía por el fuerte dolor en su estómago y es que Vegeta presionaba cada vez más y más la herida.

Y de pronto Vegeta se alejó dejando caer el cuerpo de Goku de culo contra el suelo.

Quizá Vegeta se lo estaba tomando enserio.

[…]

ChiChi miró con preocupación cómo Goku caía al suelo y se preocupó pero sabía que si interrumpía se llevaría caras malas de Vegeta y peticiones de dejarlos continuar por parte du su amado y poderoso esposo.

-¡Hey, ChiChi!

ChiCHi y Pan cambiaron sus miradas de los dos Sayajines y las posaron a los que gritaban como locos desde lejos.

Después pudieron divisar a un Yamcha con vendas (me dio flojera continuarle con lo del capítulo anterior, flojera y además no quería lastimarlo o que se sintiera pena por él) y un yeso en la pierna derecha, al lado una sonriente Bulma con un vestido rojo a tirantes y delante de los dos venía su queridísimo hijo Gohan con Videl tras él.

ChiChi miró disimuladamente todo el gran banquete de almuerzos y se preocupó al pensar que no había suficiente para todos, sobre todo con lo intenso que el entrenamiento se había vuelto.

Bulma fue la primera en llegar con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos azules al ver como Goku se incorporaba con dificultad del suelo y como Vegeta descendía al tiempo que cargaba Ki.

-¡Es un bruto!

-¡Vegeta se pasa en los entrenamientos! – gritó Yamcha e irremediablemente recordó la golpiza que le plantó Vegeta hacía algunos pocos días, quizá dos o tres, no lo recordaba con exactitud.

-¡Papá!- gritó Gohan al ver como su padre era nuevamente atacado por Vegeta.

ChiChi negó con la cabeza al mirar como su hijo cargaba Ki en pose de ofensiva.

-Si lo interrumpes podrías lastimarte, Gohan.

-¡Pero madre, Vegeta está…!

-¡Cálmate, Gohan! Sólo entrenan.

Gohan miró con malos ojos como Vegeta ahora era golpeado por su padre. Se sentó aun murmurando impropios hacia Vegeta por lastimar a su padre y tomó con rudeza un onigiri para después devorarlo. Pero volvió a ser feliz al mirar a su hija sonreírle y ofrecerle otro.

[…]

Los puños de Goku no sólo le ardían por lo anterior, si no que estos ahora se movían furiosamente contra el pecho de Vegeta, dañándolo y haciéndolo retroceder a pasos pequeños.

Vegeta saltó hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de Goku cargó Ki

-¡Big Bang…!

-¡Kame… Hame…!

-…Attack! /…Ha!

Los dos poderes salieron disparados con demasiada fuerza y estos, al chocar, produjeron una explosión en demasía en fuerza.

[…]

ChiChi y Bulma gritaron y se cubrieron los ojos mientras que Gohan cubría a Pan de la tierra y piedras salvajes que saltaban.

-¡Papá, tengo miedo!

-No te preocupes, Pan, papá está aquí.

[…]

_¿De verdad será que…?_

**¿…La mejor defensiva es la ofensiva…? Vegeta, discúlpame…**

-¡Maldito insecto!

-¡M-Maldición!

Vegeta se enderezó y su espalda tronó y, sintiendo un gran alivio en su espalda, volvió a lanzarse contra Goku.

_¿Qué estamos haciendo? Es como si…_

**¿Acaso me odias, Vegeta?**

…_como el pasado; siempre pelear para demostrar quién era el mejor._

**Pero al final…**

…_Ambos nos dábamos de las manos a forma de saludo e íbamos a comer los dos… juntos._

**Como en los viejos tiempos.**

_Volviendo a hacer una prueba de ver quién acababa primero._

**Y humillándonos mutuamente por la velocidad del otro.**

_¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

**¿Este es un entrenamiento normal? Nunca me sentí así con mis hijos al golpearlos o herirlos. Pero con Vegeta…**

_Con Goku siento culpa de verlo herido por mi culpa…_

**¡Y odio eso!**

_¡Y simplemente no lo puedo soportar!_

Goku, quién no se esperaba para nada el ataque, sintió el Ki de Vegeta incrementar de un momento a otro y Vegeta salió entre todo el polvo para encestarle un buen puño contra la mejilla que logró que Goku voltease la cara y se asombrase por semejante poder de Vegeta.

-¿A-Acaso tienes motivación…?- preguntó a duras penas para después volver a escupir sangre.

¡Se estaba cansando ya de escupir sangre!

Pero parecía que Vegeta tenía otros planes para él.

-No…- contestó final mente Vegeta. –Parece que tú eres el que está distraído.

-¡No lo estoy!

Vegeta chistó la lengua y sus ojos azules miraron los ojos negros de Goku, con voz fría gritó:

-¡Entonces pelea como debe ser!

Y se volvió a lanzar contra un Goku que apenas procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mientras Vegeta golpeaba a Goku aun siendo cubiertos por la tierra, Goku se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso estaba distraído?

¡No podía ser!

¿En dónde estaba su mente ahora?

¿Acaso no estaba en ese entrenamiento?

¡Más parecía pelea que entrenamiento!

Y por fin pudo reaccionar.

¡Él era Son Goku, y él nunca dejaba atrás una pelea y más si era con un buen peleador como lo era Vegeta!

Goku tomó el puño de Vegeta antes de que este impactase por tercera ocasión en su estómago y lo mandase a la inconciencia y después intentó doblar aquella mano que tanto dolor le había causado.

Y Vegeta sonrió.

-¡Por fin te lo tomas enserio, Kakarotto!

Y eso había dolido para Goku.

Le dolía que Vegeta, después de lo que habían pasado, le volviese a llamar "Kakarotto"

Pero lo entendía, después de todo, podía entenderlo.

Nadie debía saber lo que ellos dos escondían, para nada.

Y, aunque le doliese, él también fingiría.

Porque después de todo, a él le dolía lastimar a Vegeta. Y sabía que Vegeta también fingía, pero en sus ojos azules, gracias a la transformación de Sayajins, podía notar que había cierta culpabilidad en su mirada.

"Una persona no daña a quien ama de verdad…" Había dicho su abuelito Gohan hacía años, pero no recordaba bien lo que seguía a eso.

**Discúlpame, Vegeta… ¡Lo siento!**

_Goku…_

-¡Kame… Hame… Ha!

-¡Big Bang Attack!

[…]

ChiChi se levantó con rapidez y llevó consigo el botiquín con los ojos prácticamente llenos de lágrimas.

Entró a la nube de polvo donde a duras penas se podía ver e identificó rápidamente dos siluetas hincadas y demasiado juntas.

¡Goku y Vegeta!

Corrió hacia ellos, sin importar que estuvieran algo lejos de ella.

[…]

-No fue mi intención golpearte tanto, Goku…

-V-Vegeta…

Goku se dobló al sentir un dolor demasiado fuerte nuevamente en su estómago.

-¡Goku!

Vegeta se apresuró a tomar a Goku en brazos aun estando hincado.

-G-Goku, yo…

-No importa, no moriré, después de todo, sólo era un entrenamiento…

-¡Pero se salió de control! ¡Maldita sea, entiéndelo!

-¡No me importa, Vegeta! ¡No me importa! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes…?

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido a tope cuando Goku se alzó ligeramente y alcanzó sus labios para tomarlos en su beso suave que él, sin duda alguna, correspondió.

Sus labios se movían acompasados, no muy rápido pero tampoco lento. Vegeta lamió los labios de Goku queriendo quitar todo rastro de sangre y después pasó a sus mejillas y mentón. Goku emitió una leve risa que logró que el dolor fuera grave y amargo para él, sobre todo en su abdomen, pero no le importaba, Vegeta le estaba besando como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso lo emocionaba. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con movimientos un poco más bruscos pero sin rozar la lujuria, después de todo, ese era su momento y no pensaba arruinarlo por un poco de deseo. Goku emitió un pequeño gemido que murió en la boca de Vegeta cuando este mordió su labio inferior y Goku, para no quedarse atrás, mordió el labio superior de Vegeta con delicadeza. Ambos soltaban y apretaban la mordida casi al mismo tiempo, sus labios, ahora pintados de carmín, ardían un poco, pero era un ardor placentero.

Vegeta empujó a Goku rompiendo con eso el beso haciendo un sonido húmedo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, al igual que los golpes en su pecho, hombros y piernas.

-¡Eso ya se volvió cursi, no me gusta!

-Vegeta…

-¿Huh?

Vegeta miró como Goku bajaba la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.

-G-Goku… ¿No te habrás sentido (ofendido), verdad…? ¿Eh?

Goku le saltó prácticamente a los brazos soltando escandalosas risas que Vegeta le resonaban en la cabeza.

-¡N-N-Nunca cambias, Vegeta!- alcanzó a entender Vegeta entre todas las escandalosas risas de Goku y sonrió.

-Eres un… insecto…

-¡Y tú un teme!

Vegeta, con un dolor agudo en ambos brazos, alcanzó a llevar su mano derecha a la espalda ancha y herida de Goku y la palpó con suavidad, sintiendo como la cara de Goku se escondía en su pecho, aun riendo pero ahora no tan escandalosamente.

[…]

ChiChi soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar risas de su esposo.

Para ella, esas risas significaban que todo estaba bien.

Y si Goku estaba bien, ella era feliz.

Ahora no corrió, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y calmados mientras miraba como unas siluetas estaba abrazados y una palpaba la espalda del otro. Por el cabello pudo identificar que era Vegeta.

Su sonrisa que inconsciente mente había hecho se ensanchó más.

Ella no era tonta, sabía bien que Vegeta y Goku tenían algo más allá de la amistad, más no mencionó nada porque si su esposo era feliz así, ella lo sería. Además, tenían ya 2 hermosos retoños y uno de ellos los había hecho abuelos. Al inicio lo llevó por sorpresa, pero después de pensarlo todo tomó sentido; las continuas salidas de Goku por las noches, los murmullos de Goku por las noches con el nombre de Vegeta trabado en ellos, una vez que usó los guantes de Vegeta en un entrenamiento con su hijo Goten la última vez que Yamcha salió mal parado de la Capsule Corp diciendo: "No me volveré a meter con Vegeta respecto a Goku…"

-Todo estará bien, Goku…

Goku…

Eso era nuevo para ella, nunca había escuchado a Vegeta decirle de otra forma a Goku que no fuese "Kakarotto" "Insecto" "Mal nacido" "Escoria" "Bastardo" (Creo que ya me pasé xD)

Sus pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros de aquella dos siluetas y decidió mejor alejarse corriendo junto a los otros.

Después de algunos pocos tropezones llegó nuevamente junto a los otros y Bulma corrió para recibirla a la vez que decía;

-¡¿Los encontraste?!

Y ChiChi no dudó en contestar con una sonrisa de alegría en su mente:

-La tierra no me deja ver.

[…]

Vegeta se extrañó de que la risa de Goku haya terminado y lo alzó ligeramente para poder mirar su cara.

Para su sorpresa Goku estaba inconsciente.

Vegeta se incorporó con un inconsciente Goku en sus brazos y a duras penas pudo alzar el vuelo para evitar que sus ojos ardieran aún más gracias a la polvareda que ahora perecía inmortal la muy puta (xD)

-Maldición…

Exclamó Vegeta cuando un brazo le falló y a consecuencia Goku casi se le cae. Soltó un suspiro pesado e intentó cargar a Goku con sólo una mano a la vez que apresuraba el ritmo.

Definitivamente necesitaba un baño.

El Ki de uno de los cachorros de Goku se hizo presente en su mente y pocos segundos después sintió como un cuerpo se colocaba debajo de su brazo herido, ayudándole de apoyo al tener a un cuerpo sano y que podía volar debajo de su brazo.

-Lo ayudaré, señor Vegeta.

-E-Eres un buen muchacho, Gohan…

Gohan tan sólo asintió algo nervioso al ser alagado por Vegeta.

Los tres finalmente llegaron junto a los demás, que los miraban preocupados.

_¡Hipócritas, ni siquiera me detuvieron de lastimar más a Goku! ¡Kuso…!_

Gohan soltó delicadamente a Vegeta hasta dejarlo en el suelo y él mismo descendió. Tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su padre y lo tendió con cuidado en una sábana previamente hecha por ChiChi, junto a otra para Vegeta.

Vegeta miró la otra sábana y después una mirada interrogante a la esposa de Goku, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa.

_¡Joder con eso! ¡¿Acaso no entienden que no leo sonrisas que no sean de Goku?!_

ChiChi soltó un suspiro al saber que Vegeta no le entendió y final mente dijo;

-También acuéstate, Vegeta…- y para disimular que no estaba agradecida por hacer feliz a Goku dijo sonriendo burlonamente. -… te curaré de la golpiza de mi esposo.

Vegeta apretó los puños y miró con seriedad a ChiChi.

Vegeta con voz burlona dijo: -Pues tu marido está inconsciente por mi culpa, mujer.

ChiChi le miró desafiante pero se enterneció al saber que Vegeta fingía, y le parecía adorable.

[…]

Vegeta miraba seriamente el rostro relajado y limpio de Goku, mientras ChiChi terminaba de vendar su brazo derecho.

-…¡Definitivamente sois unos brutos, salves, simios anormales! Mira que herirse así… ¡Vegeta, eres idiota!

Y los gritos de Bulma hacían que su cabeza doliese en extremo. Esa hembra era tan escandalosa y él era feliz de reprochárselo.

-¡Calla ya, mujer! ¡Eres irritante!

-¡Irritante la más vieja de tu casa!

-Ese es tu abuelo… Después tu madre…- dijo burlón.

-¡Oh! Pero si es verdad…

-ChiChi- llamó Vegeta, dejando atrás a la peli azul.

La nombrada ajustó las vendas en el brazo de Vegeta y después de sentarse miró a Vegeta.

Vegeta prosiguió: -Déjenme con Goku a solas.

ChiChi se mantenía seria.

Pero los demás no.

-¡Estás loco, Vegeta, no dejaré que lastimes más a Goku!

-¡Vegeta, te estás pasando!

-Señor Vegeta, sólo no le lastima más. Mi padre no soportará mucho si no lo llevamos a la Corporación a atenderlo correctamente…

-No lo haré, Gohan.

Primero fue Bulma, después Yamcha y Gohan pidió a lo que Vegeta respondió.

ChiChi final mente habló: -Está bien

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Pero ChiChi, lo lastimará!

-No lo hará, yo lo sé- contestó ChiChi a Bulma.

Yamcha solo dijo algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y se alejó seguido de Gohan y Pan; que no entendía mucho pero estaba bien.

Bulma miró con ojos de reproche a Vegeta y se alejó dando pasos furiosos y exagerados.

ChiChi tan sólo señaló los almuerzos a lo que Vegeta entendió. Pero también con sólo mirarlo a los ojos pidió en silencio que lo cuidara.

Y eso también lo entendió.

Pero para cuando Vegeta apenas iba a comenzar a interrogar a la humana de cabellos negros esta ya estaba lejos y su pierna no estaba para caminar demasiado.

-V-Vegeta…

Cambió su vista a la cara apacible de Goku y retiró con suavidad los cabellos negros de la frente de Goku.

-Tengo hambre, V-Vegeta…

Soltó un suspiro y se estiró hasta alcanzar una gran bolsa y en ella algunos, muchos, bentos. Sacó unos 8 paquetes y los abrió con rapidez. Después sacó algunos más para él.

-Levántate- ordenó Vegeta.

Pero Goku sólo mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo…

-Joder…

Vegeta sintió aquél calorcillo conocido en sus mejillas y con rudeza rompió los palillos a la mitad, quizá demasiada fuerza ya que necesito unos 3 intentos para por fin romper los palillos correctamente. Con más cuidado comenzó a tomar arroz.

-Abre la boca, Goku...

Los labios de Goku se separaron lentamente y se enderezó un poco para no ahogarse, aunque lo dudaba, no quería preocupar más a sus amigos y a ChiChi. Los palillos soltaron el arroz dentro de la boca de Goku y este comenzó a masticar.

-¡Al diablo todo esto!

Vegeta colocó el plato prácticamente en la boca de Goku y prácticamente comenzó a obligarlo a tragarlo todo.

Goku balbuceaba cosas que no comprendía y que no le interesaba comprender mientras tomaba otro bento, lo abría y lo chocaba con rudeza contra la cara de Goku, y así hasta terminarse la mitad de todo.

Goku terminó con un dolor agudo en la nariz, pero lleno en cuestiones de comida. Y rogando a Kami-sama que Vegeta no volviese a alimentarle en la vida (xD)

Vegeta sonrió y, tomando una servilleta, limpió los restos de alimento en la cara de Goku con delicadeza y una sonrisa amable, claramente fingida. Por dentro Vegeta tenía unas enormes ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Estás satisfecho, Goku? - ¿hipócrita? No, sólo que la vergüenza le llevaba a hacer esas cosas.

-See….- murmuró Goku por lo bajo mientras trataba de hacer digestión más rápido. ¡Sentía que si abría la boca todo saldría por ella! (xD)

-¿"See"?

-¡Estoy bien, maldición!

Vegeta sólo rio.

Goku flexionó sus dedos notando que no había dolor alguno en sus dos brazos y después sonrió para sentarse total mente.

-Que bien…- comenzó Vegeta. -… parece que estás curado.

-Sí, que alegría...

Después de todo, ambos era Sayajines y su cuerpo estaba para curarse por sí solos. Aunque algunas heridas más profundas tardarían. Pero para eso tenían las máquinas de curación.

Vegeta terminó de comer su parte y miró a Goku.

-El sonido de agua está cerca, ¿te gustaría ir a bañarnos?

-¡Hai!

Vegeta y Goku dejaron todas las cosas a excepción de las sábanas, dos trapos que tomaron del botiquín y vendas limpias, para después irse del lugar y tomaron vuelo para después comenzar a avanzar con paso calmado.

-Vegeta…- dijo Goku mirando cómo había montañas destruidas, grandes hoyos en el suelo e incluso montañas perforadas. (Osea que la montaña fue atravesada)

-Sí, este es el mismo lugar.

**FLASH BACK**

Vegeta miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Kakarotto seguirle el paso. Se preguntó en que pensaba ya que lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos y moría por saber lo que pasaba en su mente.

Varios minutos después llegaron a un terreno de cadenas de montañas, desniveles y llanuras en mesetas con demasiado calor. De hecho, el calor obligó a Vegeta quitarse la camisa rosada y ponerse su traje de pelea azul rey ante la morada de un sonrojado Goku al tener que mirar todo el esplendor de su pecho ya que la parte de arriba de su ropa se pegaba demasiado y lo fuerte de sus piernas que se enmarca con ese pantalón azul tan pegado a su cuerpo y la forma cilíndrica de su miembro al enmarcarse perfectamente haciéndolo sudar. Ahora mismo nuestro Sayajin sentía tanto calor que se vio obligado a quitarse la parte de arriba de sus ropajes Kame de entrenamiento pero donde el cinturón azul hacía de las suyas para no dejar caer su parte de arriba, dejándolo con el pecho descubierto y la camisa azul voló para caer encima de una roca grande. Vegeta tragó saliva duramente al ver el pecho musculoso de Kakarotto y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-¡A luchar!- Vegeta cambió rápidamente el tema al sentir algo extraño y molesto para él en su interior.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Es el mismo lugar donde entrenamos hace meses.

-Sí, eso pensé.

-Vegeta… ¿Eso no significa que a donde nos dirigimos no es nuevamente el mismo lugar?

-Es lo más posible.

Para su sorpresa era el mismo lago que antes los había acogido en sus frías y calmadas aguas después de un entrenamiento, antes de que ambos fuesen pareja en secreto. Ambos bajaron con lentitud hasta que las plantas de sus pies cubiertas por las botas tocaron el suelo. Goku comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta azul del Kame para después retirarse la camisa azul. Vegeta evitó mirar como la maldita prenda naranja resbalaba por el cuerpo de Goku hasta caer a sus pies cuando este soltó sus brazos. Mientras Goku feliz de la vida comenzaba a quitarse las botas y se desenredaba el kame naranja que se había quedado en sus pies; para final mente quedar en unos bóxer azules. Vegeta para ese entonces había roto de una vez su propia armadura a punta de ostias y ahora sólo estaba en un bóxer negro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y con rapidez ambos las voltearon con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vegeta fue el primero en comenzar a avanzar hacia el lago que se mantenía calmado por el momento y comenzó a entrar con lentitud en él, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante el agua fresca y pura de ese lago en contacto con su piel dañada. Era como si miles de agujas se le clavasen en la pierna pero lo resistió y quedó finalmente con el pecho al aire y el torso para abajo cubierto del agua. Pero cuando Goku se metió en el agua a su lado él tenía casi un poco más arriba de la ingle cubierta de agua.

_Maldita jirafa…_

Aunque no fuese mucho la diferencia, pero Vegeta lo veía así.

-Está buena el agua…- se decidió a romper el silencio Goku.

-Si tú lo dices…

Y nuevamente aquél silencio.

Goku comenzó a mover sus manos debajo del agua para encontrar algo con qué entretenerse. Pero después se decidió a mojarse más así que flexionó sus piernas hasta que el agua le dejaba hasta un poco debajo de la clavícula, su cuerpo irremediablemente comenzó a temblar al sentir el agua fría tocarlo con más intensidad. Volvió a levantarse al no poder aguantar el frío y su cuerpo ahora no paraba de temblar.

-¿Goku…?

-Lo siento, es el agua. Está muy fría…

-Bueno, casi anochece y este lugar está igual o peor que un desierto. ¿Acaso no lo soportas, dobe?

-¡Teme! ¡N-No es eso!

-Claro.- dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta. Con un sonrojo, que lo hacía ver adorable, Vegeta extendió sus brazos a sus lados y con voz temblorosa dije: -V-Ven aquí, entonces…

Goku asintió algo nervioso y con sus ojos negros un poco más cerrados por la vergüenza, pero nada más.

Sus pasos eran temblorosos, no por miedo o algo así, si no porque, debajo de sus pies, las piedras eran resbaladizas y una que otra con un poco de filo, de eso estaba seguro. Y de un momento a otro sintió como si la maldita piedra se moviese sólo para hacerlo caer. ¡Y la muy puta lo logró! Goku terminó con la cara escondida en el pecho de Vegeta, sintiendo sus acompasados latidos en su oído y haciendo que disfrutase de esa melodía.

-Goku…

-D-Déjame escucharte un poco más

Vegeta no entendió bien a qué se refería así que sólo se quedó en silencio, y sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose relajado con el suave ¿ronroneo? Que Goku hacía en su pecho.

-¿Acaso estás ronroneando, Goku?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

Goku se incorporó con rapidez y, mirando levemente hacia abajo, contestó con una vergüenza que se hacía notar en sus ojos algo llorosos:

-¡Por supuesto que no, Vegeta-teme!

Goku se dio la vuelta en un acto infantil y volvió a hincarse un poco hasta que sólo de la nariz para arriba estuviese sin contacto con el agua. Su boca hacía leves burbujas en el agua y sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados. Ese Vegeta… Le había gustado escuchar sus latidos en su oído pero pareciese que Vegeta le incomodaba. ¡Vegeta! ¡No era su culpa que con tanta tranquilidad se le haya escapado alguno que otro ronroneo! Está bien, está bien. Lo admitiría. Sí que ronroneó, ¡pero no esperaba esa respuesta de Vegeta! Posiblemente algún que otro "insecto" o un "bastardo, no hagas eso" pero no esa respuesta.

-Últimamente te ofendes muy rápido, ¿qué te pasa?

-No es nada…

-Vamos, dímelo.

-No he dormido bien últimamente…

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-¿Será acaso porque no me dejas dormir muy bien que golpeaste a Raditz?

-Emmm…

-…

-…

Ambos comenzaron a tallarse usando las esponjas que habían traído consigo, aún con aquel incómodo silencio que estaba entre ellos dos. Ambos al lado del otro, casi hombro con hombro, al borde del lago donde, en la tierra, las vendas y esponjas estaban reposando, esperando ser usadas mientras otras ya lo eran. Vegeta alzó un brazo y este comenzó a ser tallado con fuerza por una de las dos esponjas. Goku hizo lo mismo.

El agua no tardó en mancharse de sangre.

Varios minutos después, y cuando ambos Sayajines se sintieran limpios casi del todo, se decidieron a salir y usaron las sábanas para secarse (LOL) Vegeta comenzó a ponerse su traje de gala de un hermoso color azul y al tiempo las botas mientras. En ese momento su traje no era de uno solo, en ese caso era un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color. Así estaba más fresco y no dejaba de estar de gala. Goku… Bueno, él tenía complicaciones para colocarse el kame.

-Primero es la camisa, dobe.

-¿Ah? Huh, gracias Vegeta.

-Sí, sí, como sea.

Final mente vestidos y sin usar para nadas las vendas por simple olvido (y por qué me dio flojera) y por el hecho de ser unos Sayajines que no tardarían tanto en curar, alzaron el vuelo a donde dejaron toda la basura de los platos y donde Goku casi murió al ser alimentado por Vegeta (Quiero reviews de eso xD). Para su sorpresa los humanos y los dos híbridos los estaban esperando.

Y Bulma comenzó;

-¡Vegeta, si volviste a golpear a Goku yo…!

-¿Tú qué, mujer?

-¡Te dejo sin entrenar!

_Ya no quiero entrenar así con Goku. Necesitaré las máquinas…_

-¡Cállate ya, mujer!

-Vegeta…

Vegeta alzó la mirada y observó como Goku era atendido con delicadeza por su esposa, pero la mujer tenía cara de enojada y Goku como si fuese un niño regañado, mientras Pan se le colgada del brazo y Gohan solo sonreía.

Chistó la lengua y les dio la espalda a todos.

Goku lo notó.

**¿Vegeta, acaso estás enfadado?**

[…]

En todo el trayecto a pie mientras los Sayajines puros e híbridos en el aire Vegeta se había mantenido lejos de todos, sobre todo de las dos hembras humanas, Goku por más que intentaba hablar con él Vegeta simplemente le ignoraba pero lo dejaba estár cerca de él, y eso Goku lo agradecía, pues significaba que Vegeta no estaba enojado con él. ¿Pero entonces con quién estaba enojado? Vegeta era aún en enigma que no tenía respuesta, pareciese que nunca terminaría de conocerlo a la perfección pero Vegeta lo conocía a él. ¡Eso no era justo! Tenía que conocer más de Vegeta. Su padre quizá, su pequeño hermano (si no vieron el especial no me jodan) al cual Goten y Trunks ayudaron hasta que ellos dos derrotaron a aquéllos enemigos con los que sus hijos se entretuvieron luchando. ¡Y mira que, para ser pequeños, casi derrotaron a dos enemigos que, según tenía entendido, tenían incluso más fuerza que Freezer! (Freeza).

Vegeta se detuvo de repente y ante esto Gohan y Goku, que iban a su lado, también se detuvieron.

-¿Vegeta?

-¿Señor Vegeta?

Vegeta miró hacia el horizonte y tensó los músculos de su cara. Goku intentó captar algún KI enemigo pero no sintió nada más que el KI de su otro hijo; Goten, y el del hijo de Vegeta.

-Hay no…- murmuró Vegeta por lo bajo.

Un rápido Trunks se arrojó sobre Vegeta y este soltó un gemido de dolor, pues no estaba del todo curado en algunas heridas más profundas que otras, finalmente atrapando a su hijo con la humana para después alzarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, a lo que su hijo correspondió con una sonrisa enorme. Goten, en cambio, sólo se abrazó con fuerza a su padre para después sonreírle, siendo correspondido inconsciente mente por su padre.

Ambos híbridos pequeños dijeron casi al mismo tiempo:

-¡Llévame al festival!

Y ambos Sayajines puros contestaron:

-¿Festival?

-Ngh

Trunks miró a Goten a lo que este asintió efusivamente. Ambos juntaron a sus padres ante la mirada de extrañeza y confusión de Gohan, hasta dejar a sus padres hombro a hombro, invadiendo su espacio personal. Goten se abrazó a Goku mientras que Trunks hacía lo mismo con su padre y nuevamente un unisón de;

-¡Llévenos al festival de hoy!

Goku prácticamente perdió la cabeza al sentir el olor masculino de Vegeta y su cercanía a lo que prácticamente asintió algo aturdido. Vegeta miró con asombro como Goku asentía y él negó con la cabeza. No se sentía con ganas de salir de noche, y más si tenía una reconciliación (ustedes entienden xD) con Goku para esta noche. Pero la mirada insistente de Goten y Trunks, ahora sumada la de Goku, lo hizo asentir. Gohan sólo miró como Pan, que estaba sobre su hombro derecho, le miraba como cordero que sería llevado al matadero en poco tiempo, a lo que Goha pidió;

-Padre, ¿podría llevar también a Pan? Hoy saldré con Videl y el señor Satán.

Goku asintió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Vegeta y este, mirando a Trunks, asintió aún no muy convencido.

Después de todo, puede que Goku le recompense como a él tanto le gusta por hacer feliz a sus cachorros.

[…]

Ambos sayajines adultos sólo se limitaban a caminar un poco raro por las sandalias de madera, sintiéndose estúpidos al ver que incluso ancianos podían caminar e incluso varios niños corrían con esas cosas puestas.

¿Por qué simplemente no podían llevarse su traje de entrenamiento y los ropajes de gala?

Todo sería más fácil.

**Pero ellas…**

_¡Jum, humanas patéticas!_

**FLASH BACK**

-¡No pueden irse así!- les gritó eufórica Bulma al ver que Goku y Vegeta caminaban con sus respectivos hijos en su espalda, y Pan en el hombro de Goku sentada feliz mente, ansiando pronto ver las "luces nocturnas" (fuegos artificiales)

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué no, mujer?!- le gritó de vuelta Vegeta.

-¡Por qué es simplemente raro ver su ropa! Ya es sufcifiente con el cabello y sus increíbles músculos como para ir así. ¡Mínimo una Yukata!

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

-¿Huh?

Goku y Vegeta miraron interrogantes a Bulma y esta asintió para sí misma al tiempo que corría hasta llegar a su cuarto y sacar al azar cinco yukatas, dos extra grandes y tres pequeñas, sobre todo una para Pan.

Trunks tomó la verde aqua, Goten la morada y Pan la rosa con flores de Sakura. Goku tomó la naranja por mera atracción visual y Vegeta la negra, sin importarle nada.

-Tsk, que problemático.

-Hay que soportar, Vegeta…

Bulma corrió nuevamente a su habitación por sandalias de diversos tamaños y tardaron un poco en "acostumbrarse" a esas cosas.

Parecía que sufrirían un poco con esas cosas.

Y para terminar, ninguno podía volar en el transcurso del paseo al festival.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Intentando caminar correctamente, los cinco Sayajines tanto híbridos como puros comenzaron el paseo, visitando algunos puesto que estaban prácticamente en todo el camino. Inevitablemente pasando por algunos puestos de Ramen y de Onigiri, también algunos Takoyaki de pulpo por parte de Vegeta y Goku, y Goten y Trunks intentando atrapar los peces con una red de papel, intentando no sobresalir, pues ya de por sí era extremadamente raro ver a un chico así de pequeño y que tenía más músculos incluso que ellos.

Vegeta intimidando con la mirada a las mujeres que posaban la mirada a Goku y este haciendo lo mismo con las mujeres que miraban a Vegeta.

-¡Algodones, compren sus algodones!

-¡Papá!- gritó emocionado Goten.

Goku le miró sonriente y dijo;

-Después volvemos por unos, ¿ne?

-¡Hai!

Miraron una colina que parecía un buen lugar para que los niños disfrutaran el espectáculo y Vegeta coincidió en ir a ese lugar para eso.

Los tres pequeños solo se miraron entre sí, sonriendo al tener lo que querían.

[…]

-En un momento venimos, Goten. Trunks…- el pequeño miró a Goku con cara de interrogación.

-¿Sí, señor Goku?

-¿podrías ayudar a Goten a cuidar de Pan mientras vamos por los algodones?

Trunks asintió efusivamente mientras Pan sólo se sentaba entre los dos pequeños y estaba atenta al cielo, siendo consciente de que después vería luces bonitas en todo el cielo pintado de negro, esas luces que tanto le gustaban y ahora más si tenía compañía que no fuese su padre y madre. Miró la cara infantil de Trunks, queriendo algún día hacer alguna aventura grande con él y con su amado abuelito (GT xD) Algo de lo que su madre le advertía que no se acercara; algo peligroso.

Goten sólo miró como las anchas espaldas de Goku y Vegeta se perdían entre la gente que se sentaba en aquélla gran colina en donde los tres estaban sentados.

[…]

Vegeta y Goku caminaban hombro a hombro a por el señor que antes había venido, por suerte para los dos, ChiChi les había dado algo de dinero por si a los pequeños, y ninguno lo dudaba, tenían ganas de comprar algo. A pasos calmados, y sintiéndose estúpidos al caminar al tener aquéllas zapatillas de madera con sólo dos pedazos más pequeños de apoyo, llegaron hasta un calle de tantas que estaba adornada con puestos de ambulantes por los dos lados y algunos que vendían algunos juguetes en la mitad de la calle. Buscaron con la mirada al señor poseedor del puesto de algodones y lo notaron al final de la calle. Caminaron aun sintiéndose estúpidos con esas cosas y no tener permitido por sus mujeres volar para no causar alboroto. Goku se detuvo en un callejón a la vez que entraba en él y se quitaba rápidamente las sandalias.

-¡Me duelen los pies!

-¿Crees que a mí no?

-¡Al menos no lo demuestras!

-¡Keh!

Vegeta se quitó las sandalias disfrutando del placer que sintió al caminar descalzo por el frío suelo que estaba casi perfectamente liso. Alzó sus manos y se estiró, deseando estar en su cama, con Goku a su lado, y poder dormir a su lado en vez de estar allí con sus hijos, aunque debería pasar algo más de tiempo con Trunks, sobre todo después de haberse despedido de Trunks cuando sacrificó su vida en aquélla batalla contra Majin Boo. Soltó un suspiro y se recargó contra la pared, siendo consciente de que el callejón era algo cerrado, posiblemente él estando acostado podría llegar de un extremo a otro. Goku se movió hasta quedar de frente a frente a Vegeta y le sonrió.

-No es tan malo, Vegeta. Pronto acabará esto.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo aburrido.

-Amargado…

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho?!

-¡Vegeta-teme, no me grites!

Vegeta miró a Goku prácticamente con una vena en su frente y cortó la conexión de miradas cuando volteó la cabeza indignado, pero sintió una mano en su mejilla izquierda y como esta hacía presión para voltear nuevamente su cabeza, quedando nuevamente frente a frente con Goku.

-Lo siento, Vegeta…

-Ya olvídalo.

-No, no está bien. Desde nuestro entrenamiento yo…

-No pasa nada, ya cállate, insecto.

-¡Sabes que no está bien!

-Pero ya lo olvidé, deberías hacer lo mismo, dobe.

-¡No soy un perdedor!

-¡Entonces olvídalo! ¡Olvida el estúpido entrenamiento y olvida le hecho de que casi nos matamos el uno al otro!

Ambas respiraciones era jadeantes, sus cabezas inconsciente mente se habían acercado la una a la otra hasta que casi sus narices chocaban.

Goku pudo captar el aliento olor a menta de Vegeta incluso desde antes y eso le atraía, mientras Vegeta estaba fuera de todo eso, sintiendo el agradable sentir del calor corporal que desprendía Goku, queriendo olvidar su orgullo y abrazarlo contra él a todo lo que su gran fuerza daba. Mientras su mente perversa decía que le rompería todo los huesos si este se atrevía siquiera a separarse de él, fácil; Goku con pie roto, Goku que no se mueve. (xd)

-Vegeta… ¿Tú…?

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Vegeta con rudeza.

Goku, dispuesto a robarle un buen beso a Vegeta, acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Vegeta, sintiendo como este no se apartaba para nada.

Al momento en el que sus cabezas se acercaban poco a poco Goku ladeó la cabeza al sentir el primero roce de su nariz con la contraria, motivo por lo que ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, pero Vegeta hizo lo mismo y sus narices se volvieron a encontrar. Goku soltó una risilla y ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario al tiempo que Vegeta ladeaba nuevamente la cabeza, para formar un nuevo encuentro de sus narices. Vegeta, harto de ese roce de narices y de no conseguir el beso que tanto ansiaba como recompensa por llegar a los críos al festival, tomó la cabeza de Goku para dejarla en su lugar y tomar los labios de Goku con los suyos propios, sin importarle para nada el hecho de estar en un callejón, con el riesgo de ser encontrados en cualquier momento ya sea por sus hijos y/o Pan o por algún humano curioso que pasara por ese callejón, después de todo, no estaban tan lejos del final del festival, posiblemente debería tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza si no estuviera con Goku, pues a él no le gustaban ese tipo de festividades humanas, pero allí estaba… Con Goku, en un callejón, a punto de tomarlo nuevamente como suyo.

Tendrían suerte si el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales duraba lo suficiente como para que ellos terminasen y pudieran volver mínimo a mediación de dichoso evento. (Con doble sentido y todo xD)

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior, ahora coloreado de rojo por la intensidad tanto del beso como de la mordida, al parecer se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos pero había seguido aquél beso como si fuese un acto reflejo, y eso le gustaba. (A mí también xD) Goku, con los ojos relajadamente cerrados, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Vegeta y, tomando los cabellos de su nuca con una mano mientras otra acariciaba los cabellos altos, empujó más contra sí la cabeza de Vegeta contra la suya propia, sintiendo el aliento de Vegeta prácticamente dentro de su boca, embriagándolo por el olor a menta que Vegeta desprendía.

El ritmo del beso cambió repentinamente cuando Goku sintió una pierna musculosa justamente entre sus dos piernas y esta, que era obviamente la pierna de Vegeta, se hacía con presión en su entrepierna en levantamiento con el sólo beso y el olor a menta fresca de Vegeta. Goku cortó el beso siendo unido a los labios de Vegeta por un delgado hilo de saliva que no tardó en romperse de par en par para después soltar un jadeo cuando Vegeta comenzó a mover levemente su rodilla, que tocaba su entrepierna, de arriba abajo con lentitud.

-¿C-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo… en un momento como e-este? Ahh…

Vegeta sólo contestó, si de alguna forma eso era una contestación, con una sonrisa de orgullo Sayajin que ni siquiera Goku podía quitársela de encima.

Vegeta comenzó a apartar por los lados el Yukata para tocar el pecho de Goku a su antojo, pero la estúpida prenda naranja era fuertemente sostenida por la cinta de color negro, al igual que su Yukata que era toda negra sostenida por una cinta de color naranja. Comenzó a aflojar el fuerte nudo de la cinta, más no la rompió, no quería que cuando volviesen junto a los pequeños estos no estuvieran completamente vestidos y causar sospechas de los adultos y jóvenes que también estaban en el festival de-no-se-acuerda-qué. Final mente el pecho algo moreno de Goku quedó al descubierto, las mangas del Yukata fueron zafadas de los brazos de Goku y estas cayeron inertes, casi cayendo al suelo si no fuera por la cinta que estaba en la cintura de Goku, evitando así que toda la Yukata cayese.

Goku llevó una mano al miembro de Vegeta, entrando entre los bordes de su Yukata negra y sintiendo que Vegeta no tenía ropa interior.

**¿Acaso planeó todo esto?**

No le dio importancia a sus pensamientos de antes y comenzó a tomar el latente miembro de Vegeta en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha guiaba la mano de Vegeta a su propio miembro, ansiando ser tocado por Vegeta como este muy pocas veces lo hacía. Vegeta accedió a esto tomando el miembro de Goku en su mano derecha y comenzar a apretarlo con un poco de fuerza, o al menos no la suficiente como para detener el flujo de sangre en la zona, lo que significaba que, a pesar de todo, la fuerza era mucha. Lo comprendió cuando Goku soltó un gran gemido y un:

-¡No aprietes tanto!

Los jadeos de Goku comenzaron a ser seguidos por lijeros jadeos de Vegeta y fuertes respiraciones. En el aire ya se podía oler aquél olor a sexo característico pero a ninguno le daba importancia, después de todo, aquello no les importaba. Ya había una nube que les nublaba la cabeza y sólo pensaban en conseguir por fin la liberación que ambos necesitaban.

Vegeta quitó la mano de Goku de su miembro ya en su totalidad erecto e hizo lo mismo con la suya, escuchando un gemido en protesta de parte de Goku.

-Rawr…- gruñó Vegeta seductoramente a modo de juego, esperando su reacción.

Y esta no se hizo de esperar, Goku atrajo a Vegeta nuevamente para otro beso especialmente húmedo y excitante para ambos.

Cuando Vegeta hacía esos sonidos Goku sentía que prácticamente su erección palpitaba con más fuerza y el dolor en su zona baja se incrementaba con una asombrosa rapidez digna de un Sayajin.

-Tú, yo, ahora…- comenzó Vegeta entre el beso, pero Goku no le dejó continuar al capturar la lengua de Vegeta entre sus labios y comenzar a succionarla, al tiempo que miraba a Vegeta a los ojos como sabía que le gustaba. Vegeta palmeó levemente el pecho descubierto de Goku y este, entendiendo, le dejó respirar unos momentos. Vegeta tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y, antes de que Goku decidiera volver a devorarse su boca hablo; - Fusionémonos ahora…

-Pero no hay ningún enemigo cerca…

-¡Eres idiota!

-¿Eh?

-¡Sólo déjame entrar en ti, bastardo lento!

_¡Mira que es…! ¡Argh! ¡Yo intentando hablar provocativamente por una jodida ocasión y este insecto…! ¡Argh!_

-¡Oh! ¿A eso te referías?

-Idiota…

Goku solo soltó una risilla nerviosa y asintió esperando que Vegeta comenzara, no tenían mucho tiempo pero cuando llegaran a la corporación podrían hacer todas las caricias que ellos quisieran.

Vegeta al sentir a Goku tan sumiso comenzó a tomar con fuerza ambos muslos de Goku y alzarlo, para después hacer que sus piernas le rodearan la cadera y prácticamente empotrarlo con fuerza en la dura pared que estaba detrás de Goku. Goku ni sintió el golpe cuando comenzó a sentir el miembro orgullosamente alzado de Vegeta comenzar a enterrarse lenta pero con seguridad en él, soltando un fuerte gemido que fue seguido de más jadeos de su boca, mientras Vegeta sólo dejaba que su respiración dejara de ser tranquila para convertirse en una pesada.

-N-No tenemos m-m-mucho tiempo, Vegeta…

-Ya lo sé, terminemos rápido…

Una vez que Vegeta estuvo enteramente dentro de Goku, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, pues a él le dolía ya que Goku no tenía preparación alguna y a Goku aún le dolía desde la última vez que estuvo con Vegeta, prácticamente desde que no salió de su cama.

Pareciese que Goku ya conocía perfectamente la cama de Vegeta, pero debido a aquél incidente con las patas presentía que Vegeta tenía una cama nueva.

Y no estaría nada mal que le echase un vistazo desde cerca.

-¡Ahh! V-Vegeta…

-¡Mierda!

Goku sintió como era llenado por dentro por el semen blanquecino de Vegeta y se extrañó ante esto. Apenas habían sido unas cuantas embestidas… Ni siquiera él había llegado.

Goku, con voz entrecortada, comenzó a hablar:

-Eso fue… ¿Muy rápido?

-¡Es que ya pasó mucho tiempo! ¡S-Sólo espera…!

_Espero que no piense que soy precoz o algo así._

Goku soltó un sonido de sorpresa al sentir nuevamente el miembro de Vegeta orgullosamente erecto nuevamente y las embestidas comenzaron a ser brutales. Fuertes gemidos salían de la boca de Goku y Vegeta lo silenció al tomar sus labios. Ese dobe… ¿Acaso no se enteraba que alguien podría descubrirlos si gemía así de algo?

-V…eta.. Ahhh

-Ngh

Sus lenguas se encontraron dentro de la cavidad bucal de Goku y este correspondió con fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Vegeta y arqueaba su espalda, aflojando un poco el agarre en de sus piernas en la cadera de Vegeta, consciente de que este no le dejaría caer, sonriendo entre el beso al sentir como las manos de Vegeta le sujetaban al tiempo que murmuraba un "No te caigas…" que emocionó a Goku como si fuese una colegiada y lo excito hasta hacer que él mismo moviese sus caderas adelante y atrás buscando hacer más profundas les embestidas de Vegeta. Hasta que él dio en aquél punto en su interior.

-¡Mmag!

_¿Lo encontré?_

Volvió a intentar volver a dar en el mismo lugar haciendo sus movimientos igual a los anterior y las uñas de Goku se le enterraron hasta sacarle sangre en su espalda, al tiempo que gritaba en su boca un "¡Vegeta!"

_Eso fue rápido._

Las siguientes embestidas volvieron a dar una y otra vez en ese mismo lugar y Vegeta tuvo que llevar sus manos a las caderas de Goku para dejarlo quieto, pues este comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de Vegeta, queriendo romper el beso que aún después de todo mantenían y poder soltar libremente los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

Las palabras de su abuelito volvieron a su mente, pero ahora completadas…

"Una persona no daña a quien ama de verdad… ¡No, no la daña! ¡Y si la daña, la ama aún más! Ese es un amor igual mente puro, Goku. No importa cuánto daño se hagan, siempre dañarás y serás dañado pero siempre perdonado. Ese es amor del puro"

Sus piernas ahora rodearon a Vegeta con más fuerza y recargó su mentón contra el hombro derecho de Vegeta, jadeando en su oído más fuerte cuando Vegeta se movió con más velocidad. Pero Goku sabía que no les podían escuchar, así que simplemente comenzó a lamer y morder con diferente fuerza el cuello de Vegeta y su oído derecho, sintiendo como Vegeta se estremecía y aumentaba aún más la velocidad. Vegeta llevó nuevamente sus manos a las piernas de Goku al sentir que estaban muy temblorosas y con riesgo de caerse en cualquier momento e intentó ya no dar en aquél punto de Goku para que este no comenzara a revolverse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Y Goku comenzó a decirlo, no podía callarlo.

-V-Vegeta... Te amo…

-No puede ser cierto… ngkh

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ahh!

Vegeta había comenzado a moverse furiosamente dentro y fuera de Goku, por alguna razón, el saberse así mismo poseedor del corazón y mente de Goku le gustaban de sobremanera y le excitaban aún mas. Goku comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se nublaban de agua de más, clamando por salir de sus ojos y poder perderse por su pecho ante el dolor y el placer que Vegeta le producía estando dentro de él.

Y una última estocada, dos gemidos graves y la liberación para ambas personas.

-Goku… yo…

-No es necesario, Vegeta…

**¿Acaso sólo me deseas por lo que mi cuerpo te puede dar?**

_¿Es eso, acaso sólo te deseo?_

Vegeta se sentó atrayendo consigo el cuerpo sudoroso de Goku para sentarlo entre sus piernas, quedando Goku de espaldas a él. Goku se recargó en Vegeta, puede que este no le correspondiera pero él era feliz estando así con Vegeta.

-Quizá no me correspondas…

-No estás entendiendo…

-Pero yo siempre…

-Déjame hablar.

-...Estaré contigo…

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo…

-… Vegeta, siempre estaré a tú la-

-¡Que me dejes hablar!

-¿Vegeta…?

-¡Eres un idiota!

Vegeta volteó rápidamente a Goku para quedar frente a frente y recargó un poco de su frente con la de Goku con brutalidad, haciendo un ligero dolor en ambas frentes. Vegeta comenzó a mover sus manos por el pecho de Goku hasta dejarlas reposar con algo de fuerza en los hombros rasguñados de Goku, para comenzar nuevamente a hablar.

O más bien a gritar…

-¡No tengo en claro muy bien lo que seas para mí! ¡Pero sólo sé que si te vas de mi lado, sería capaz de cortarte cada extremidad para detenerte! ¡No me gusta que hagas conclusiones por ti sólo, sobre todo si son así de estúpidas para creer que no eres importante para mí, grandísimo pedazo de idiota!

-Vegeta…

-¡Cállate de una jodida vez, has hablado estupideces todo este tiempo!

-Pero yo…

-¡Joder!

_¡Mataría sólo por mantener esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro!_

Vegeta abrazó con fuerza a Goku contra él, obligándolo a poner sus manso delante de su cuerpo para que no se golpearan los dos, sintiendo el aliento de Vegeta en su oído.

-¿Acaso no entiendes…- comenzó Vegeta con voz cansada y grave. -… que eres algo muy importante para mí…?

Y Goku no pudo detenerlo, una solitaria lágrima surcó su rostro junto a una sonrisa estúpida y boba que adornaba su rostro. Sus brazos, temblorosos, fueron a parar a abrazar a Vegeta y estrecharlo aún más, si eso era posible, al cuerpo de Vegeta. Y este, consiente después de lo que su boca soltó sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó y apretó su rostro en el cuello de Goku, al tiempo que se reprendía por decir semejante "cursilerías", pero sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros que le hacían sentir más ligero.

Quizá no sería tan malo confesar algunas cuantas cosillas de vez en cuando. Siempre y cuando fuera a Goku, con nadie más, nunca jamás.

Vegeta se levantó, cargando a Goku para después dejarlo en el suelo, se arregló el Yukata y se ajustó bien la cuerda de esa cosa para después ponerse las sandalias de madera.

-Apresúrate, creo que ya…- y el sonido del primer fuego artificial sonó. –Ya que…

Goku se arregló con rapidez la Yukata y se puso las molestas cosas esas de los pies, haciendo trampa al volar y separar ligeramente, como medio centímetro, sus pies del suelo, simulando en todo momento caminar mientras Vegeta compraba los 5 algodones de azúcar, consciente de que no le gustaba mucho las cosas dulces y que prefería las saladas, pero bueno.

Final mente llegaron junto a los híbridos que comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya era hora, papá!

-¡Algodón!

Gritaron Trunks y Goten al divisarlos entre la gente.

Vegeta asintió ligeramente y le pasó a cada quien un algodón, quedándose él con el de fresa, al menos eso no lo odiaba tanto.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en el suave césped, juntos, mientras los pequeños se sentaban entre las piernas de sus respectivos padre y Pan quedaba en el la cabeza de su Abuelito, admirando con ojos soñadores las luces del cielo que iluminaban los rostros de todos.

**Continuará…**

Jajaja, me pasé con eso de "amor del puro es lastimares y perdonarse" jeje, pero me gustó y así lo dejé.

Un poco cursi lo que dijo "el abuelo" Nah, lo inventé yo xD ¿Soy yo la cursi, entonces? XD

Pero bueno.

Pues puse que unos 23 encuentros (refiriéndonos a los encuentros sexuales) por qué… ¡Pues ellos son Sayajines! Pero creo que exageré…

¡Son chingones, fuertes!

Obviamente no colocaría que su máximo eran 7 encuentros y ya, a los sayajines se les acabó su fuerza o algo así.

¡NO!

Si son Sayajines, y esta raza es más fuerte que los humanos, ni loca voy a ponerlos precoces, jojo, claro que no.

Bueno, eso era algo que quería aclarar porque simplemente odio porque en la mayoría; un encuentro, terminan, y ambos caen agotados.

¿Ósea que pedo?

Como sea, espero este capítulos les haya gustado.

PD: Si quieren buscarme en Facebook pueden buscarme con el nombre de "Gabriela Gonzáles" con la foto que tengo en Fanfiction, que mi cuenta también es "Gaby007" y tengo una foto de Sasuke diciendo en letras azules "¿Eres… débil a esto, no?"

Así que ya saben.

_**Teme = Maldito**_

_**Kuso = Mierda**_

_**Dobe = Perdedor (Agradecimientos por corregirme)**_

_**Yukata = **__**El **__**yukata**__**,**__**yukata**__** es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el **__**kimono**__** porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.**_

_Sé que digo mucho los nombres, pero en este caso ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos y sería raro diferenciarlos por las ropas. "El del Kame…" "El del traje de gala/ El príncipe…"_

**¡Peeero antes, lectores, les agradecería mucho si me dijesen en sus reviews si yo sé escribir una buena pelea de estos dos, porque la verdad que escribo a veces a lo idiota en estas cosas! Pero una amiga me ha dicho que soy la mejor en la narración de peleas. Pero no lo sé.**

Y me gustaría tener la opinión de los lectores.

**ADELANTO DE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "**_**El primer beso fue sabor a fresa, el primer encuentro a sandía… ¿Qué sabor es ahora?"**_

_¿Acaso yo… le estoy dejando seguir?_

-¡T-Te estoy dejando seguir porque eres especial!

-Vegeta…

-Tsk…

**FIN DE ADELANTO**

Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Siempre con lemon en cada uno, no se me olvida.

**Gaby007**

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Nuestro alterno yo

Personajes originalmente de **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y trama, escritora **(Sólo en Amor Yaoi) Gabriela007 / Antes conocida como Gaby007. Gaby007 en Fanfiction (aún con esta cuenta)**

Contenidos altos de: **Contenido sexual, vocabulario vulgar, también conocidos como "maldiciones". Contenido de YAOI en toda la palabra.**

Hola de nuevo, siento eso de cambiar de cuenta pero se necesitaba, me pareció muy MUY mal que volvieran a poner mis reviews anteriores pero bueno, en estos momentos sólo me limitaré a tratar de escribir buen los siguientes capítulos, por cierto, el número de capítulos no es asegurado, pero los esperados son 6 o 7.

El nombre original del capítulo iba a ser "El primer beso fue sabor a fresa, el primer encuentro también… ¿Entonces, qué sabor es ahora?" pero las cosas cambiaron por una idea que de repente se me ocurrió mientras veía mi dibujos. Nuevo enemigo como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, Vegeta de uke y, espero, algo de diversión en sus caras, queridos lectores.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, posiblemente muchos se aburran en el capítulo 1 y se fueron a otro fanfic o fandom, pero personas me siguieron hasta el capítulo 3 y eso me hace feliz, muchas pero muchas gracias por esto y espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Como siempre, con **CONTENIDO LEMON **para el bienestar de la/el pervertid que esté por leer el siguiente fanfic.

_ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA PERTENECE A PENSAMIENTOS DE VEGETA._

**ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA PERTENECE A PENSAMIENTOS DE GOKU.**

_**POR ÚNICA OCASIÓN ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA PERTENECE A PENSAMIENTOS DE** **AMBOS.**_

_Sin más que decir/comunicar/avisar/molestar, ¡a leer!_

**Secreto entre Sayajines**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nuestro alterno "yo" ¿Qué son estas piedras?**

Final mente los 5 sayajines se levantaron del suave césped y Goku se estiró un poco, al igual que Goten.

-¡Estuvieron geniales!- gritó eufórico Goku, llamando la atención de varias personas que le miraron con extrañeza, algunas que murmuraban comenzaron a centrarse en él y a decir lo fabulosos que son sus músculos.

-No sé de qué tanto te emocionas…- comentó Vegeta acercándose a Goku antes de que este comenzara a caminar nuevamente, ya acostumbrándose un poco a las molestas cosas de los pies, ambos caminaron hombro a hombro mientras Pan se le colgaba en el hombro a Goku y Goten y Trunks, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y medio inclinado hacia atrás, comentaban sobre los fuegos artificiales que antes pudieron apreciar, mientras Vegeta recordaba algo que le hacía sonrojar, bajar la mirada y apretar los puños.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Mira, Goten, es increíble!

-¡Wow, Trunks, tiene el color de tus ojos!

-¡Pero si es verdad!

Goku sonrió mientras veía a sus dos pequeños moverse de un lado a otro, al tiempo que sentía cierto temblor que podía afirmar era de emoción en su cabeza, siendo consciente de que Pan aún estaba sobre esta, aunque no sentía su peso para nada, pero sabía que estaba allí. Vegeta tan sólo miraba hacia arriba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, con un pequeño ardor en su espalda debido a los rasguños que Goku había hecho apenas unos minutos antes.

Y repentinamente un calor sobre su mano derecha seguido de un suave "Vegeta…"

Vegeta siguió el camino de piel perteneciente a esa mano, aun sabiendo a quien pertenecía, primero por el brazo musculoso, el ante brazo, el hombro, y subió su mirada encontrándose con el rostro de perfil de Goku, siguiendo ahora su mirada y observando a una pareja con sus manos unidas sobre la hierba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con rapidez al comprender al cien por ciento que su mano estaba siendo tomada por la de Goku… A plena visión de cualquier curioso… Con el riesgo de ser observados por sus curiosos hijos o por Pan. ¡O por cualquier insecto que osara siquiera mirar a Goku!

Volteó la cabeza con rapidez y quitó la mano de Goku con un manotazo y este, al contrario de sentirse rechazado y gracias a su optimismo y el sonrojo que notó que Vegeta tenía en sus blancas mejillas, sólo sonrió bobamente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca que quedaba expuesta entre las pequeñas piernas de Pan. Pan sólo se sujetó de los negros cabellos al sentir movimiento allá abajo.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Vegeta sólo bufó y se adelantó a todos, asombrando a Goku la ver que Vegeta ya caminaba con normalidad y no chueco con esas cosas en los pies.

Definitivamente Vegeta era asombroso.

Continuaron caminando volviéndose en sus pasos caminando por las calles en donde los puestos seguían en su mayoría. La suave brisa nocturna acarició los rostros de los Sayajines con Yukata, trayendo consigo un Ki nunca antes sentido. Y eso lo notaron todos menos Pan, que sólo miró curiosa como su abuelito junto a los otros miraban hacia adelante con ojos fríos.

-Supongo que ya lo notaron.

-Sí, Vegeta. No es fuerte, pero no es conocido…

-Papá…

Goku feliz mente preguntó a su hijo; -¡¿Acaso quieres pelear, Goten?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo también, papá!

-Bueno…- comenzó Vegeta. –Supongo que está bien, han descuidado mucho su entrenamiento por niñerías.- reprendió Vegeta a ambos niños. –Así que-

Pero un sonido de algo parecido a una explosión seguido de gritos de las personas interrumpió la reprimenda de Vegeta, justamente donde el Ki enemigo se sentía, bueno, no se podía afirmar si era o no enemigo, pero era lo más posible. Después de todo, la ciudad había estado muy tranquila últimamente y eso ya había estado raro. Vegeta y Goku cruzaron miradas casi al mismo tiempo que Goten y Trunk y los cuatro asintieron.

En el cielo se pudo divisar a Gohan volar rápidamente hacia su posición actual con Videl en brazos, Goku le miró y asintió una vez que este haya terminado de volar y se encontrara frente a ellos.

-Ustedes también lo sintieron.- afirmó Gohan a lo que Vegeta asintió.

-Videl- llamó Gohan. –Llévate a Pan a la corporación y avísale a Bulma.

Videl asintió y tomó a Pan en brazos cuando Goku se la ofreció al bajarla de su cabeza. Videl se fue corriendo las pocas calles que faltaban para su destino, no quería alterar a la gente al por verla a ella volando.

-¡No perdamos tiempo!

Los 5 asintieron a lo que Vegeta dijo y rápidamente, cargando Ki, volaron rápidamente al lugar donde salía humo entre las montañas.

La gente sólo corría para encerrarse en sus casas. Exagerando sin saber o quizá sin comprender que había Sayajines dispuestos a proteger la ciudad.

[…]

La gente gritaba eufórica, cámaras de televisoras intentando captar la imagen de su héroe, mientras este hacía una pose de orgullo que no tenía y reía estrepitosamente.

-¡Lo queremos, Satan!- gritó una mujer en el público.

-¡Sí, el señor Satan nos protegerá!- coincidió un hombre entre todo el gentío que alzaba carteles con el rostro de Mister Satan todo lo alto que sus brazos le permitiesen.

Y Mister Satan, con un micrófono que quien sabe dónde lo sacó, habló desde el balcón de su gran mansión: -¡No se preocupen, ciudadanos de Ciudad Satan!- la gente gritó eufórica mientras daban palabras de apoyo a su gran héroe, este continuó después de clamarlos un poco: -¡Ya he enviado a mis mejores pupilos a que se enfrenten a aquél mal que atormenta esta linda ciudad!- y volvió a meterse, dejando a una multitud loca que gritaba de felicidad.

Mister Satan se recargó en su pared y se sentó, blanco como un papel, y esperando que Goku y los demás lograran arreglar cualquier cosa que molestase en su ciudad.

En algún momento Boo entró a la habitación y, viendo la preocupación de su amigo, habló con voz infantil y algo chillona:

-No te preocupes, Mister Satan, ellos podrán con todo.

-Gracias, Boo…

-¡Yo te protegeré!

Mister Satan sólo asintió efusivamente, parándose y colocando sus manos en su cintura, al tiempo que reía ruidosamente.

Movimientos exagerados por doquier.

[…]

El humo era negro y apestaba, bloqueaba casi completamente el olfato y visión de los 5 Sayajines

Gohan movía su mano tratando de alejar un poco el humo.

-¡Kame Hame Ha!

El ataque disipó el humo que estaba en el sitio casi completamente al moverlo hacia los lados, permitiendo ver un gran hoyo en el suelo. Vegeta y Goku corrieron rápidamente bajaron por ese gran pozo, hasta llegar al fondo, descubriendo que había dos cosas parecidas a piedras tiradas en medio de aquél semicírculo que se había formado en el suelo. Vegeta tomó una y Goku otra, al tiempo que las piedras brillaban ambos se tensaron y las soltaron.

-¿Qué son estas cosas…?

-No lo sé, sólo veo simples piedras.

-También yo, Vegeta…

Goku tomó la piedra que tenía Vegeta y este hizo lo mismo con la otra, estas volvieron a brillar pero esta vez con más intensidad. Y la que poseía Vegeta de un color naranja y la que poseía Goku en sus manos de un color azul, para después invertir los colores.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando…?

-No lo sé.

Gohan y los otros ya estaban delante de ellos, mirando las piedras en los brazos de sus padres y mirando que cambiaban de color naranja a azul y de azul a naranja de forma repentina.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-No lo sé aún, Goten. No se ve como algo comestible, que fastidio…- suspiró Goku.

La cara de Gohan era de total confusión. Y de repente las piedras dejaron de brillar y pesaron de más, Vegeta y Goku abrieron los ojos y sus brazos, logrando que las piedras de un tamaño considerable como la de una pelota de basquetbol.

-¡Pero como pesa de repente!- Goku comenzó a soplar en sus manos ruidosamente.

Vegeta sólo volvió a cargar una de las dos piedras que se encontraban en el suelo, descubriendo que nuevamente su peso era normal.

_Eso por alguna razón no me gusta nada…_

Goku tomó nuevamente la piedra y comenzó a jugar con ella pasándola de una mano a otra con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta se decidió a hablar después de pensarlo un poco: -Llevémoslas con Bulma y el anciano a investigación.

Goku asintió y comenzó a flotar por encima de todos, aun pasando la piedra de un lado a otro.

Goten y Trunks asintieron decepcionados de no conseguir una batalla y los 5 se pusieron en marcha en la corporación.

[…]

Bulma y ChiChi platicaban amenamente junto a Videl en la corporación, conscientes de la explosión pero también de que sus esposos podrían con todo, después de todo, ellos eran poderosos. Y repentinamente pisadas fuertes seguidas de las risas de sus hijos y quejas por los zapatos tradicionales. Dos Yukatas pequeñas salieron volando en la sala y Bulma se ahogó con el té al ver a su hijo estaba prácticamente desnudo.

-¡Vete a cambiar! ( Y Trunks le contesta; ¿por un perro o un gato? xD Como sea volvamos al fanfic)

-¡Ya lo sé, mamá! ¡Acompañame, Goten, por la ropa!

-¡Sí!

Ambos niños corrieron escaleras arriba a la habitación de Trunks.

-¡Mujer!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- contestó Bulma al "llamado" de Vegeta.

-Necesitamos tu cerebro para esto.- Vegeta y Goku se dejaron mostrar y junto a ellos las piedras.

Bulma miró las dos piedras mientras ChiChi se perdía en la cocina. Bulma comenzó a observar la piedra de Vegeta de un color naranja y paseaba la vista por la piedra azulada de Goku.

-No le veo nada raro, sólo son piedras.

-No lo son. Mujer. Las piedras de este lugar no suelen caer desde no sé dónde y brillar al tacto.

-¿Al tacto?- preguntó Bulma al tiempo que toqueteaba la piedra de Vegeta. –Pues no noto nada extraño…- dijo no muy convencida. ¿Acaso Vegeta se estaba volviendo loco?

-Bulma…- comenzó con voz amable Goku a lo que la nombrada lo miró. –Por favor, ¿podrías investigarlas de todos modos?

-Pero claro que sí, Goku. Vegeta, deberías aprender de Goku.- molestó Bulma a Vegeta con una sonrisa. Tomó las dos piedras sintiendo que no pesaban casi nada y esto le hizo ponerse seria. Esas no eran piedras normales, pesaban muy poco para su tamaño. Con decisión llamó a su padre y caminó junto a él y su gatito negro en el hombro al laboratorio.

ChiChi salió sonriente de la cocina para avisar que tenía la cena para ambos. A sí que Vegeta y Goku no pudieron resistirse al llamado y fueron corriendo a la cocina, mirando toda la gran variedad de alimentos en los cuales Goku se lanzó literalmente primero por el Ramen en los tazones. Vegeta por la carne.

[…]

-No lo entiendo, padre…- murmuró Bulma por lo bajo.

El padre de Bulma (quién sabe cómo se llame xd) suspiró al tiempo que alejaba sus anteojos de sus ojos y se los tallaba con los dedos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo… La apariencia y la textura son igual a la de una roca, no tiene muestras de pintura por ningún lado y eso no me explica el color. No podemos partirla y sacar una muestra por que estas cosas están durísmias y tienen mucha resistencia y los análisis no muestran nada raro en esta… cosa.- dijo el padre ya harto.

-No sé qué sean estas cosas, padre. No son piedras normales y eso lo noté al cargarlas.

-¿Cargarlas?

-Su peso es prácticamente inexistente, pero Vegeta y Goku afirmaron que estas cosas comenzaron a brillar y después pesaban tanto que incluso pudo haberles roto el brazo. Y tú sabes la fuerza que un Sayajin, específicamente esos dos, tienen…

-Es qué simplemente es imposible… ¿Qué son estas cosas?- Suspiró pesadamente.

-Necesito un café bien cargado. ¿Quieres uno, padre?- preguntó sonriente Bulma.

Este asintió y Bulma salió por el café. Unos ruidos se escuchaban en el cuarto de Vegeta, como fuertes jadeos y golpes, así que pensó que Goku y Vegeta se golpeaban y decidió no darle importancia alguna. Pasó por el cuarto de su hijo y entró silenciosamente. Miró cariñosamente como su hijo dormía al lado de Goten y los arropó a ambos con ligeras brazas. Salió de la habitación y fue por las cafés para seguir estudiando las dichosas piedras a altas horas de la amdrugada.

ChiChi sólo dormía en la habitación de Bulma con tranquilidad, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba y por lo tanto, lo que ocurría en la habitación de Vegeta.

[…]

Vegeta estaba debajo de Goku ya sin poder evitarlo. Mordía sus labios para evitar que sonidos "sospechosos" saliesen de su boca al sentir como pasaba la lengua de Goku por su blanco cuello y debaja una marca.

_S-Se supone que soy yo el que deja marcas aquí…_

Su lengua se paseaba de un lado a otro serpenteando con su lengua y aplicando presión para sentir el sabor salado del sudor de Vegeta. Tocó el pecho de Vegeta aun por sobre la prende superior color azul rey de Vegeta que era parecida al traje de una pieza de gala pero esta estaba dividida en superior e inferior, se habían cambiado con anterioridad y él portaba su traje de entrenamiento diferente al habitual, pues el que portaba era de dos piezas y la cinta que normal mente ajustaba el traje a su cintura de una pieza ahora servía como cinturón en el traje de dos piezas. Comenzó a alzar con una enloquecedora lentitud la prenda hasta dejar el abdomen expuesto y así lo dejo. Goku subió su cabeza para besar a Vegeta y este no dudó en corresponder, incluso se acercó antes a este para comenzar el beso.

Goku repentinamente sintió el colchón de la cama que, ahora, sabía que tenía sábanas azules pero la funda de las almohadas era naranja, (Eh…) el peso de Vegeta sobre él le dio a entender que Vegeta no se sujetaba de nada y estaba enteramente encima de él, mientras él soportaba todo el peso de Vegeta. En ningún momento el beso se rompió, al contrario, Goku lo hizo más profundo y excitante cuando llevó sus manos a la espalda de Vegeta y fue llevando las manos cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a los dos montes de carne que conformaban el trasero de Vegeta. Este rompió el beso con rapidez al sentir el toque y miró a Goku con reproche y con unas mejillas blancas ahora coloreada de rojo.

_¡Pero qué pervertido!_

-¡Mantén tus manos en tu lugar!- exclamó sonrojado Vegeta.

Goku no hizo caso alguno al mandato de Vegeta y siguió apretando el trasero de Vegeta, amándolo por aquella firmeza y el buen tamaño de la carne, definitivamente el cuerpo de Vegeta era muy masculino.

Y Vegeta se tensó cuando este bajó ligeramente el pantalón azul y sintió una mano entrar por atrás.

-¡Nnh! ¡No!- gritó autoritariamente a lo que Goku suspiró, pero de todos modos intentaría meterle mano a Vegeta en cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Vegeta se impulsó al poner una mano en el pecho de Goku y quedó sentado en el abdomen de este. ¿Para qué negarlo? Esta vez sería el uke y era mejor ayudarle a Goku en esa tarea, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo fue y quería que Goku no fuese tan brusco con él, "esa" zona de él era muy sensible. Se alzó la camisa y la pasó por sus brazos pero no alcanzo a quitársela completamente y esta se quedó enredando sus dos antebrazos cuando Goku se sentó y buscó sus labios.

_Está impaciente…_

**Que sexy es Vegeta…**

Goku bajó a hacer un nuevo chupetón a Vegeta y este, cansado de que sólo actuase en su cuello, pasó sus brazos aún unidos por la prenda azul por detrás de la cabeza de Goku y lo atrajo de nuevo para un beso donde sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse siendo cubiertas por la cavidad bucal de Goku. Aprovechó el hecho de que Vegeta estaba distraído "atacando" a su lengua para que no "saliera" (./.) de su propia boca llevó su mano nuevamente al trasero de Vegeta, pero el pantalón se había comenzado a caer y ahora tocó piel a piel ese trasero, sintiéndolo duro. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a moverse sobre la entrada de Vegeta, y este volvió en sí. Vegeta sonrojado a tope llevó sus manos, ya libre de ataduras de ropa, a las mejillas de Goku y las arañó, dejando cuatro marcas en cada lado casi perfectamente alineadas, para después gritar:

-¡Tú…! ¡Hijo de…!

Goku soltó un suspiro y volvió a poner sus manos en la espalda de Vegeta, para después besarlo e intentar que olvidase nuevamente. Tomó las piernas de Vegeta y volvió a dejarlo contra la cama y su cuerpo, para después llevar las piernas de Vegeta a enredarse en su cadera, para enderezarse y sacarse prácticamente la parte superior del Kame naranja seguido momentos después por la camisa azul, para volverse a besar a Vegeta y llevar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del nombrado para no dejarle todo su peso. Goku se encimó un poco más a Vegeta para comenzar a morder y estirar con suavidad el oído derecho de Vegeta y soltó un quejido sobre este cuando, gracias a una corriente de placer en la espalda de parte de Vegeta, sus abdómenes se rosaran entre sí cuando este se arqueó.

-No llevas bóxer, Vegeta…

-Idiota.

Goku se sentó entra las piernas de Vegeta y las botas blancas volaron en la habitación seguido de las suyas propias, tomó el pantalón de Vegeta por los costados y comenzó a bajarlos, confirmando así que Vegeta no estaba usando ropa interior y su miembro orgullosamente casi alzado completamente se dejaba a la vista. Dejó los pantalones caer a un lado de la cama y volvió a colocarse encima de Vegeta para besarlo nuevamente. Vegeta tomó iniciativa y comenzó a sacar su lengua pero sólo eso, sólo dejaba que esta saliese, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a la lengua de Goku salir de su "escondite" y buscar la suya. Ambos órganos se enredaban entre sí, se empujaban y se enrollaban fuera de sus bocas pues Goku no podía lograr que estas se ocultasen en la boca de Vegeta. Goku aprovechó nuevamente el descuido y concentración en el beso de parte de Vegeta y llevó sus manos y cuando tocó nuevamente la entrada de Vegeta este lo tomó por los cabellos de arriba de sus orejas.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Vegeta, tengo que.

**No sabes lo que duele no tener preparación, así que al menos te quitaré el dolor.**

Sin importarle demasiado la terquedad de Vegeta penetró literalmente a este con un dedo hasta el nudillo. El príncipe Sayajin se tensó, apretó los dientes y arqueó con brutalidad la espalda por la corriente de dolor/placer que había sentido con sólo un dedo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente al sentir como este comenzaba a entrar más de poco a poco.

**Se siente tan caliente y fuertemente estrecho aquí dentro.**

El dedo de Goku comenzó a embestir a Vegeta con un poco más de fuerza y este sólo se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar al sentir que la punta del dedo daba allí. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un segundo dedo que se colaba dentro de él y ahora el dolor le atacó, pero se contuvo y comenzó a intentar tranquilizarse, después de todo, era verdad que le asqueaba un poco tener dedos dentro de él, pero últimamente Goku había sido muy bueno con él y le había obedecido en todo, al menos se merecía una recompensa.

_Espero que entienda que no se repetirá esto… Joder que duele…_

Sólo se sorprendía de el aguante que tenía Goku cuando le tocaba a él ser el seme, sin duda alguna Goku es mejor para eso que él, pues la experiencia era mucha ya junto a Vegeta. Vegeta sintió con asombro como Goku repartía besos por su abdomen y comenzaba a bajar más y más.

_G-Goku…_

[…]

-Sigo sin entender nada…

-También yo…

Bulma comenzó a morder el lápiz que tenía en su mano, se alejó del escritorio usando su mano de impulso, pues estaba sentada en la silla, y comenzó a recapacitar de todo lo que tenían, que no era mucho.

-Tenemos el saber de qué estas cosas no son de aquí, Vegeta y Goku dijeron que cayeron…

-Lo que explicaría el sonido de la explosión que se escuchó y alertó a la personas.

-Exacto.

-Mencionaron que las piedras brillaron al tacto de ellos, pero con nootros nada. Y despue volvieron a tomarlas pero las contrarias y pasó lo mismo.

-¿Me podrías repetir los colores a los que las piedras tomaron.

-Naranja-azul. Azul-naranja

-Esos colores me recuerdan a…

-¡Sus trajes!

-Mmm, ¿habrá relación alguna los colores?

-Quizá las piedras captaron el color de su aura.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-Bueno…- suspiró Bulma. –No tengo nada más…- se acercó de nueva cuenta al escritorio y para la sorpresa de ambos científico, las piedras comenzaron a brillar y después volvieron a su estado "normal". Eso no podían asegurarlo, no tenían casi nada sobre esas cosas.

-Necesito unas vacaciones…- Bulma bebió de su café cargado y volvió a investigar la piedra, curiosa y esperando que volviese a brillar ya que le pareció que cuando brilló el tamaño disminuyó un poco.

-Midámosla de nuevo, creo que vi algo.

El señor papá de Bulma (xD) asintió.

[…]

De su labio inferior salía un hilo de sangre por morderse así mismo su labio inferior con su colmillo izquierdo. Un brazo ocultaba sus ojos de cualquier mirada y su espalda estaba arqueada. La mano restante se posaba y aferraba con fuerza en otra cabellera negra que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Gemidos y jadeos querían salir de entre sus labios para dar el lujo al Sayajin de allá abajo, esos sonidos que quería escuchar más que él se negaba a soltar. Cuatro dedos en su interior causándole dolor pero un poco de placer cuando el más largo rozaba aquél punto dentro de él que le gustaba.

Sus dedos entraban hondo y fijo pero con lentitud, consciente de que el número y el tamaño de sus dedos eran peligrosos, quizá competiría con el grosor de un miembro humano pero no quería averiguarlo (Ni yo ponerlo) simplemente si limitaba a moverlos despacio para hacer un resumen. Su boca sólo absorbía y soltaba el miembro de Vegeta con pequeños vaivenes que surtían efecto aún sin que Vegeta gimiera, eso se lo confirmaba el temblor en sus piernas y casi podía afirmar que en la mano que estaba posada en su nuca. Sintió la mano en su nuca comenzar a subir hasta sentirla en lo alto de su cabeza y él mismo se estremeció.

_¿Qué rayos es esto?_

-Una cicatriz…

-¿Cómo te la hiciste…?

-Cuando era pequeño…- murmuró con el miembro aún en su boca.

-¿A-Acaso fue alguien?

Sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Todo iba tan bien hasta que Vegeta pateó su mano con su pie y estiró sus cabellos para hacerlo incorporarse encima de él, siendo recibido por unos labios que serpentearon su cuello, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y soltar pequeños jadeos de placer con una sonrisa. Vegeta, consciente de que el miembro de Goku no estaba al 100 para lo que ambos querían sólo se limitó a acariciarlo con fuerza y a apretarlo por sobre la ropa, haciendo que Goku se tensara y se agrandase su sonrisa con un suspiro más fuerte que los demás.

Vegeta comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo con firmeza aún por sobre la ropa y después de sentirlo en su totalidad erecto y como una piedra, que ahora recordaba había dos en investigación, retiró su mano y enredó sus piernas en la cadera casi plana de Goku, reafirmándolo hacia él apretando el agarre e impulsándolo hacia él.

-¡No te vuelvas blanco conmigo, no me lastimarás con esto, para nada!- intentó darle "ánimos"

Si había algo que no le gustaba definitivamente era la compasión hacia él. Era algo que simplemente no le gustaba y no quería tolerar para nada. No importaba si el que se compadecía de él era el mismo Goku, no le daba cuidado a eso, sólo sabía que la compasión no le gustaba para nada. Harto de que Goku no se moviera se incorporó lo que la posición le permitía, aun con sus fuertes piernas en las caderas de su pareja, y comenzó a bajarle un poco los pantalones anaranjados hasta dejarlos en las rodillas de ese "insecto" Finalmente volvió a recostarse y atrajo a Goku hasta él, parecía que seguía en shock.

¡Ese Vegeta!

¡Mira que él quería ser dulce e ir despacio para no lastimarlo y él le dice estas cosas! Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte calor y estrechez en su parte baja y miró curioso como Vegeta tenía una de sus manos en su miembro para que estuviese recto y otra en su hombro mientras sus piernas le empujaban hacia él, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo pensando.

Comenzó a empujar a Goku contra él sintiendo como se introducía correctamente gracias a su mano. Llevó su mano del hombro de su pareja a una almohada y se la colocó debajo de la cadera para una mejor entrada y comodidad, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y abría y cerraba su boca en silenciosos gemidos que tenían trabados el nombre de Goku, pero gritándolo en su mente.

-N-No puedo llegar más lejos, Goku…- murmuró llevando uno de sus brazos a su rostro para ocultarlo de la vista de Goku, no quería que Goku viera sus expresiones, aún quedaba orgullo en su cuerpo, al menos lo suficiente para seguir siendo arrogante.

-Eso no está bien, Vegeta…- final mente Goku se recuperó y volvió a la realidad al llevar sus manos a la cadera de Vegeta. –Debe entrar completamente, como siempre.

-¡Kng!

Goku entró en una sola embestida dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta causándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como Vegeta tomaba aire con fuerza por su boca y como intentaba patearlo con sus pies, así que llevó sus manos al par de blancas piernas y volvió a enredarlas en su cadera.

-¿Por qué no te resignas de una vez, Vegeta? Déjame escuchar tu voz.

-¡C-Cállate!

-¡Pero hay que mirar lo egoísta que eres!- jadeó Goku comenzando con unas embestidas hondas pero lentas par que se acostumbrase.

-N-No haré semejante cosa…

-¿Ni siquiera por mí?

-¡No!

[…]

-¡No se preocupen, ciudadanos! ¡Mi buena amiga Bulma y su padre (que no me acuerdo como se llama xD) me han afirmado que gracias a mí todo está seguro!

-¡Lo quiero Mister Satan!

-¡Y yo a ti, ciudadano promedio! (XD)

-¡Sí!- le gritó de vuelta este eufórico.

-¡Yaoi!- gritó una fan girl entre el público.

[…]

El cuerpo de Vegeta vibraba y se movía de arriba abajo por las embestidas que Goku le daba a su cuerpo. Su brazo seguía ocultando sus ojos de la vista de Goku y su otra mano estaba arriba de su boca, pero esta cambió cuando llevó su mano a una de las muñecas de Goku, que estaban a los lados de su cabeza, para aferrarse a esta. Su cintura pequeña pero masculina se movía de un lado a otro por el placer que sentía cuando la punta del miembro le dio correctamente en aquél punto.

-kgn… Ngh…- eran sonidos parecidos a los que su boca dejaba apenas salir, pero para satisfacción de Goku, eran los primeros que dejaba salir y con su voz eran excitantes para él, todo de Vegeta lo era.

-Vegeta…

**Tan estrecho que pareciese virgen.**

_¡Goku! ¡Ah!_

Sus labios fueron capturados por los suaves y húmedos de Goku y él los aceptó para acallar sus gemidos y no darle el gusto a Goku. Sus lenguas se encontraron en la boca de Vegeta en una lucha donde el ganador no existía, se enredaban entre sí. Goku se recargó más contra el cuerpo de Vegeta y retiró el brazo de Vegeta por el simple hecho de que le estorbaba para el beso. Las manos de Vegeta se entrelazaron sin poder evitarlo con las de Goku y este las llevo por encima de la cabeza de Vegeta, dejándolo total mente expuesto para Goku. Vegeta negó con la cabeza e intentó quitar sus manos de entre las de Goku pero este apretó el agarre y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que Vegeta casi se ahogase por no conseguir el aire suficiente.

Goku miró maravillado como los de Vegeta estaban brillosos y parecían devorar su pecho con la mirada, causando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara. Los ojos entrecerrados de Vegeta en estos momentos le encantaban de sobremanera…

-¡Pero si tú me quieres mandar al otro mundo!- exclamó cuando logró que Goku se apartase de él, pero no le dio tiempo a volverle a gritarle cuando este volvió a besarle. –Kuh…

Ambos pechos masculinos se rozaban gracias a sus respiraciones jadeantes, sobre todo Vegeta, quién encontraba que era mejor respirar fuertemente a soltar alguno que otro gemido. Las embestidas ya desde hacía momentos habían pasado de ser amables y delicadas a ser fuertes y con sólo un poco de consideración.

-E-Estás muy estrecho… Vegeta… ¡ngh!

_Creo que me vengaré._

-¡Aah!- comenzó a cargar Ki en todo su cuerpo y a consecuencia del electrizante poder su cabello fue tomando otra forma más hacia arriba si se podía, sus músculos se ensancharon un poco y su cabello se volvió rubio a la par que sus ojos se volvían azules. Goku cerró sus ojos con fuerza y su espalda se encorvó al sentir una mayor estrechez de parte de Vegeta, un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y este tensó a Vegeta al sentir el fuerte sonido proveniente de la garganta ya algo gastada de Goku, el gemido que soltó fue tan grave y masculino… Su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió una calidez semi líquida en su interior y él mismo se corrió en su propio abdomen y el de Goku, pues cuando ambos se arquearon sus abdómenes de tocaron y entre los dos apresaron el miembro de Vegeta.

Goku cayó sobre Vegeta usando sus manos de apoyo y dejando libres las de Vegeta. Ambos apenas y respiraron cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales con una asombrosa rapidez. Ambos se miraron, unos ojos negros miraban con cariño y otros con vergüenza y una pequeña llama de pasión en los ojos azules. Sin saber por qué simplemente se besaron con un ritmo lento. Sus labios se movían acompasados y pasó a mayores cuando Vegeta se atrevió a morder el labio inferior de Goku con fuerza, para después de lamer la sangre.

-Es tarde, no deberíamos seguir…- murmuraba Goku entre besos.

-La última vez no te quejabas…- le devolvió Vegeta con una sonrisa de superioridad cuando miró un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Goku.

-Sí, pero yo… ¡tú me tentabas!- junto a una mirada de total reproche que parecía la cara de un pequeño niño regañado.

-Olvídate de esto.

-Eres un…- otro beso. –tramposo…- terminó en un suspiro que murió cuando Vegeta buscó su lengua para enrollarla con la propia y comenzar a invadir terreno ya explorado por él mismo. Llevó sus manos a la cabellera negra y tomó cabellos entre sus manos para acercar más sus cabezas hasta que sintió como sus labios se estrujaban aún más. Goku sólo llevó una de sus manos a la cabellera rubia y comenzó a acariciarlos.

Sus miembros comenzaron a alzarse una vez más pero esta vez Vegeta se montó sobre Goku y atrapó sus caderas entre sus piernas, al tiempo que sus manos pasaban a abrazar el cuello de Goku.

-Ahora iré yo arriba, bastardo.

-Vegeta…

Y por Kami sama que no deseaba nada más.

[…]

-El tamaño ha disminuido un 13.43 por ciento del tamaño actual.

-Sí, eso estaba pensando…- suspiró Bulma.

-No creo que debamos continuar, deberíamos descansar y mañana continuar con energías restauradas.

-Tienes razón, padre.

-Ve y descansa hija, yo trabajaré en esto.

[…]

Esa noche todo estaba tranquilo. Goten y Trunks roncaban en una sola cama (no escribiré yaoi de ellos de pequeños) Bulma muraba un poco como ChiChi dormía, la hizo a un lado y ella misma se acostó. El Señor padre de Bulma (Que chido trabaja xD) dormía a pata suelta en una silla en el laboratorio con el gatito negro en su regazo. Goku abrazaba a Vegeta estando ambos dormidos, mientras Vegeta murmuraba cosas y recargaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Goku y este, correspondiendo en todo momento el abrazo, y siendo un caballero, sus pensamientos eran exclusivamente para Vegeta.

Pan en medio de Gohan y Videl en la casa de sus padres, todos tranquilos y abrazados, sobre todo Gohan quien abrazaba a Videl y a Pan protectoramente.

Todo parecía tranquilo.

Un día normal para la Corporación y el monte Paoz.

Pero las extrañas piedras volvieron a brillar frente a un Señor Padre de Bulma (Y sigo) que roncaba.

Las piedras comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño de poco a poco hasta que la forma casi perfectamente circular se fue perdiendo dando pasos a curvas y en lo alto a picos al final de las curvas. En medio se fue disminuyendo un poco la proporción, el material de la piedra comenzó a volverse blando. Pronto las formas comenzaron a crecer un poco más y final mente dejaron de brillar con una luz naranja y azulada. Para que final mente el escritorio cediera ante el peso de ambas piedras. Más el científico seguía durmiendo. Diferentes líneas se fueron haciendo por fuera de las formas y dentro s comenzaron a formar órganos y sistemas así como el respiratorio, nervioso y entre todos. Colores del arcoíris venían e iban de ambas piedras y después ambas piedras comenzaron pintarse por sí solas. El sonido de la tela comenzó a hacerse presente, unos ropajes algo holgados y otros apretados al cuerpo junto a una armadura. Ambas formas comenzaron a acostumbrarse a sus nuevos sistemas nerviosos y el que antes era anaranjado comenzó a mover nerviosamente un dedo para después poder controlar correctamente todo su brazo derecho. La piedra original mente azul se palpó el brazo notando que era blando, como el de la piel…

Parpados comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente hasta que finalmente se abrieron y comenzaron a dejar a la vista unos ojos color obsidiana, unos fríos y cerrados y otros que casi expresaban alegría como la del que tocó primero la piedra pero tuvo la forma del contrario. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo con la vista para ver su nuevo cuerpo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Botas azules y blancas tocaron el suelo y pasos algo nerviosos para después volverse firmes comenzaron a sonar entre las blancas paredes del laboratorio. La puerta se abrió por sí sola dejando pasar a dos cuerpos musculosos pero delgados con cabellos parados y estos, sabiendo todo lo que los originales sabían, se fueron a una habitación de entre todas y uno de ellos, el más bajito, puso el código para acceder a la habitación y dejar pasar de igual forma al cuerpo más grande para después cerrar la puerta nuevamente con clave. Dos cuerpos abrazados fue lo que ambos miraron, unos con ojos que expresaban ternura y un gran sonrojo por sus blancas mejillas y otro con una mirada desviada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que apretaba los puños en clara muestra de vergüenza. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse sus ropajes idénticos a los tirados en el suelo y subieron con cuidado a la cama que tenía a los dos amantes subiendo en ella y debido al tamaño que quedaba, el más pequeño con las mejillas rojas se subió encima del más grande con ojos fríos y este le abrazó contra él. Ambos cuerpos deseaban descansar después de la transformación. Y ambos cuerpos aprovecharon el espacio a la izquierda que habían dejado los dos Sayajines que estaban casi en la orilla derecha, Vegeta dándole la espalda a ambos cuerpos intrusos y Goku dándole la espalda a la pared.

Vegeta despertó al sentir movimiento pero por casualidad Goku se había movido en ese momento. Vegeta rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor poniendo sus manos en forma de puño delante de su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. Pero lo entre abrió al sentir un doble Ki de ambos.

_¿Qué es esto? Se siente igual al mío y al de Goku, pero a la vez diferente…_

Miró hacia arriba y hacia Goku, pero no vio nada, pensó que sólo estaba cansado de más por las rondas anteriores y se decidió a volverse a dormir, olvidándose completamente de ver a su espalda, donde los dos cuerpos estaban ya dormidos y uno encima de otro.

[…]

La mañana llegó feliz para todos, Bulma se estiró en su cama notando un peso extra a la derecha. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse notando que el cuerpo de una durmiente y tranquila ChiChi yacía a su lado. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama cuidando de no hacer ruido. Se levantó notando que aún tenía la pijama de anoche pero no le dio importancia y caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio que se abrió dejándola pasar, pero miró como su padre dormía y la pared no le dejaba ver el escritorio pero seguro las piedras estaban igual de ayer. Decidió no despertar a su padre y dejarlo dormir y se fue a cambiar en el baño de su habitación, notando que ChiChi ya estaba despierta.

-Disculpa, ¿te desperté?

-No, yo me despierto temprano por Goten.- dijo sonriente ChiChi.

Bulma correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Me ayudarías con el almuerzo? Hoy vendrá Yamcha y Krillin… Y creo que mencionaron algo del Maestro Roshi quizá se presentaba…- dijo pensativa.

ChiChi asintió y después de cambiarse ambas fueran al comedor para pensar en qué darles a sus esposos e invitados.

[…]

Los extraños cuerpos tomaron sus ropajes azules y naranjas y se fueron al baño para cambiarse tranquilamente, uno con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y otro sólo con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero así.

[…]

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y se los talló con el dorso de las manos para después bostezar sonoramente y enderezarse, notando que su cuerpo estaba desnudo al igual que el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Comenzó a picar el pecho de Goku con un dedo para molestarlo y final mente despertarlo. Los ojos negros de Goku comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud mirando los ojos negros de Vegeta aún medio adormilado. Goku se incorporó quedando sentado y la frazada resbaló hasta tapar su entrepierna hacia abajo, Vegeta no puedo evitar mirar en esa dirección y después volver a los ojos de Goku.

-¿Qué horas es…?

-A juzgar por la posición del sol…- comenzó Vegeta mirando el gran ventanal y mirando el sol. -…son como las seis de la mañana o quizá las 5 y media.

-¡Pero si es muy temprano!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero Goku-teme dice que es tarde!- invadió de repente una voz conocida.

Goku miró con confusión a Vegeta, descubriendo que este tenía la misma mirada que él. -¿Vegeta, tú dijieste eso…?

-No yo no…. Esta tan o más confundido que el propio Goku.

-¡Pero Goku, si fui yo!- nuevamente aquélla voz…

-¡Vegeta, deja de hablar!

-¡Pero yo no he dicho nada, idiota!

-¡Fui yo!- volvió a gritar la voz.

Goku miró con malos ojos a Vegeta y este devolvió la mirada, a la vez que decía entre dientes: "No fui yo, estúpido…"

-¿Entonces quién fue, Vegeta?

-¡Que yo!

Goku miró más atrás de Vegeta y se sorprendió al verse así mismo y a… ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta siguió la mirada y se sorprendió igualmente al verse así mismo siendo abrazado por un Goku con una mirada… Más fría de lo normal, parecida a la suya, y a su "clon" por decirlo de alguna forma con una mirada…

-¡Pero si tengo una cara estúpida!

Su "clon" miró al "clon" de Goku y este le mandó una mirada helada a él, al tiempo que decía:

-Tú cara me gusta así.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

-No lo sé, Vegeta…

El "clon" de Goku les miró respectivamente y después dijo: -Deberían cambiarse, ya es tarde.

Goku no pudo evitar quejarse: -¡Pero si es temprano!

El "clon" de Vegeta habló: -¡Eso fue lo que le dije!

Vegeta sólo apretó los puños y chistó la lengua.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

No lo sabía bien.

_Sólo sé que de repente dos cosas parecidas a mí y a Goku aparecieron por la puerta de MI baño…_

**Con una actitud que no es para nada a la nuestra….**

_¡Ni puedo soportarme verme a mí mismo! ¡Y menos con cara de estúpido!_

**¡Y definitivamente no es de mi agrado al cien verme a mí mismo con cara de pocos amigos y siendo autoritario.**

_**¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?**_

[…]

Bulma soltó un grito cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a dos Vegetas y dos Goku.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!

**Continuará…**

**Teme = Maldito.**

¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama el padre de Bulma?

En el siguiente capítulo no les puedo asegurar que haya lemon, pero bueno. De todos modos, he escrito ya mucho lemon, ¿sí o no? xD Jeje, seguro les parecería bueno que entre los dos Goku y Vegeta haya LEMON xD

Espero este capítulo le haya gustado, decidí poner un enemigo pero… ¡wow! ¡Pero si son ellos mismos! XD No sé si los hago enemigos ya que son ellos mismos.

Aún no sé cómo solucionaré esto, yo no soy de las que lo tienen todo planeado desde el inicio, este fanfic, para quién no sabe, comenzó como un One-shot y ya no me puse a hacerle continuación, pero con 22 reviews en Fanfiction me decidí a hacer un epílogo pero las cosas cambiaron y comencé a escribir capítulos, estaba aburrida xD

Preguntas en review, yo siempre los contestaré empezando desde este momento, no acepto sugerencias pero si las ponen y son interesantes tal vez decida ponerlas en mi fanfic, pues me gusta que lo que escribo sea enteramente mío.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, no me tardé tanto en actualizar últimamente. ¿Cuánto desde el 3er capítulo? Creo que uno 3 días o 4.

PD: Haré un dibujo de cada capítulo porque estoy aburrida, después lo subiré a este mismo lugar, pero en el siguiente capítulo, acepto por mientras algunas opciones de una escena ya sea con yaoi para dibujarla, ustedes pídanla, si hay dos que están de acuerdo con la misma escena esa la que dibujaré, si hay el mismo número de votos pero por otra escena me veré en la obligación y el placer de hacer dibujos de cada una de las escenas con más de dos votaciones. Se puede votar múltiple. Ejemplo. "Me gustaría que dibujases donde pelean o la de donde se besan después de la pelea del capítulo 3. En el capítulo 1 el primer beso ¡nyan! (WTF?) en el segundo pues la de la felación *0* y haber que hay en el cuarto." Olviden el Nyan xDDD

También aclaro que los reviews no los meteré para los capítulos, yo seguiré escribiendo sin importar el número de comentarios. ¿Por qué? Por qué sencillamente adoro escribir.

**Gabriela007 / Gaby007.**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
